Foxy's days at sea
by Mr. Magical
Summary: When a plane trip meant to remodel and re-design Foxy goes horribly wrong, he ends up stranded on an island somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Of course, he has no intent of staying there, but will the pirate fox be able to brave the long, painful, and boring journey home?
1. Chapter 1

**You all saw this was coming, Right?**

 **If you didn't that's okay, and if you did, good for you! Nothing like a good adventure story to get your mind working….**

 **So, without further adieu, I'll start this story, but first, some stuff about it you should probably know.**

 **Rated** _ **:**_ _ **T.**_ _ **Reason**_ _ **: Violence, swearing, other serious stuff.**_

 _ **Updates:**_ _**A bit random. Currently working on Father Vincent and may not update as often.**_

 **So...let's read.**

 **I can't stop you so...go ahead. you earned it.**

 **Also expect cover art to improve.**

 **Also note: This is not a regurgitation of _Cast away._ I just thought the title would be coo** **l.**

 **And now, your story.**

 **Chapter 1- Flight.**

Foxy liked being warm.

This was a nice feeling for him, all warm and comfy, in fact, he felt like he was in a giant warm and fluffy cloud at the moment. And that cloud kept him warm, as he snuggled in it.

But then he remembered something.

The cloud felt…. _real_. perhaps, a little _too_ real.

 _Wait…_

He didn't remember being in a cloud, in fact, he remembered that he was in Pirate's Cove happy and free with Chica having a good time until some mechanic had to do repairs on him.

He opened his eyes and looked around, and all he saw was darkness that made him question whether or not he had actually opened his eyes.

For a few seconds, he panicked and stuck his arms out, causing a huge _THUMP!_ as he felt his hand smash into something, causing him to hiss out of pain.

He was unsure what he hit, but it sounded pretty solid and being lost in the darkness didn't help him figure out what was the situation.

Then, he his eyes. Personally, he thought was more of a hindrance than an actual tool. The bright LED's in his eyes _always_ made sneak attacks _never_ work on the night guard or one of his friends that he would occasionally scare for fun.

He never imagined that they would be useful except for making him lose at hide-and-seek with Chica (Which was more a hide-and-kiss-Foxy-as-much-as-you-can than an actual hide-and-seek game.)

He looked down and saw that the cloud he imagined he was sleeping in was just a bunch of packaging peanuts with some pink fluff in the box, which as strange as it sounded, felt _way_ more warm and comfortable than his actual bed. He looked around some more and found that there were walls of wood surrounding him on all four corners and on top of him.

He looked around some more and saw nothing but wooden walls everywhere.

This lead him to one horrible conclusion.

The only reason he was in a box was because he was going to be scrapped.

 _NO!_

He tried to slam the walls with his arms but his hand was still aching in pain from his earlier accident.

He tried to tip over the box and get out so he could stay in the place.

 _No! I will NOT lose this costume! I will NOT lose my friends and my chance of revenge!_ He told himself as he tried topple the box over with questionable success. But before he was about to tip over and smash the lid open, he heard a footstep.

When he did, he stopped what he did and played dead like he usually did expecting whoever it was to look inside the box and see what caused the rocking of the box, but that never happened. Foxy then heard the faint mutterings of a conversation and heard his name come up a few times. Not wanting to be left more in the dark than he already was, he put his ear on the wooden door and and heard the voice of his manager speaking to somebody.

"...so what do you plan on doing with him?" the unknown man.

"I don't know, we need to send him to to japan right now,"

"Why Japan?" Another person, a man probably in his twenties, with a bit of a squeaky voice asked.

"They need to re-create his blueprint," The voice of his manager said.

"Re-create?"

"There' gonna re-draw his blueprints from the costume," His manager said.

"I don't mean to sound snoopy, but may I ask why?"

The conversation was silent for a few moments.

"The truth," he said in a voice similar to a child about to admit a wrongdoing to his parents "Well, my sister is considering considering reusing Foxy's design in Franny's."

"Franny's?"

"Yeah, don't get me started," He said "Let's just say, she got jealous of my idea of the restaurant and made her version of this place. She also felt pretty sad Foxy wasn't being used enough and...so...yeah..."

He had never had heard of Franny's, but his main concern wasn't knowing who Franny was, but what was happening to him.

"So... basically send him to have his costume re-drawn?"

"Pretty much," His manager said.

"Mind if I take him now?"

"Be my guest." he said

He then felt something happen. All of his weight had shifted down to his behind and he was being rolled away. He figured he was on a dolly or something. He was desperate for escape, but he was in a box that he couldn't break and there were people outside.

He sighed and did what anybody would do in this situation: sit and wait.

He hated feeling powerless.

He then felt himself be wheeled up a ramp and onto some flat surface that hummed. Judging from the hum, he had the vague idea that he was in a truck of some sort.

"So...two to three weeks?"

"Probably."

 _Two to three weeks..._ he thought as he felt himself suddenly drop on something. And then the slam of one of the doors.

"Please...be careful with him." His manager said in a voice.

"Don't worry, he'll fly first class!" The other voice said as the other door closed, creating a silence in the room with the exception of the motor. He then felt the jerk of the ground and realized that he was being driven away. Driven away from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Being taken from his home, from his friends, for the first time in about eight or however long he had been dead.

He sighed and sat in his box. And suddenly found himself fidgeting over if his friends would panic if they saw his cove empty, especially Chica, who was suppose to be on a date with him tonight.

After a few minutes of extreme panic, he took deep breaths, and found himself relaxing as he told himself the same thing a few times.

"Don't worry," he told himself "It'd be alright, it'd only be for two weeks, it'd not be that long…"

After looking around, he found no way to entertain himself without causing the driver in the back to pull over call the cops on him. So he shut down his systems.

And as he shut them down, he could only think of Chica and if she could get over him being dragged away to someplace, or if Bonnie could have anybody to play drums, or if Freddy could have a singing partner with his accent and his voice.

 _It's just for a little bit._ he told himself as he got comfortable in the pink fluff and packaging peanuts. _I'm sure they'll all be ready to see me again, especially Chica..._

With that happy note, he then closed his LED lights and then fell asleep.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's a weak start, but I think that it will get better over time.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2- Lost

**Hey there, sorry about the wait, but school and stuff.**

 **I also changed my name, thought it would be more fitting to my personality :)**

 **Well, I made you wait long enough...so...here it is.**

 **Chapter 2- Lost**

 _BOOOMM!_

He woke with a start and flashed his lights on.

 _Just some thunder..._ He told himself as he then got back into his ball that he had been in for….how many hours?

Foxy turned his eyes off, and in reality, didn't know, and honestly, he wished that he had a stopwatch or a pocketwatch, would have been useful in this situation.

Despite that there was an apparent lack of time , the fact that he was cramped into a ball that was _really_ made him want to break the box to stretch his legs, and, that he was in the cargo bay instead of the first class due to him being considered "fragile cargo", the ride was actually... _Really_ good. In fact, he wondered if this box was _better_ than the so called "First class" that he was cheated out of for being a robot instead of an actual human. For starters, he had the feeling he was in the storage area, and happened to be _right_ next to an industrial heater that was left on the _toasty warm_ setting, which made the box _just_ the right temperature for him to feel nice and warm.

The people had also taken the liberty of punching a few holes in his box, he wasn't entirely sure why, but he was glad they did, because looking at a wooden wall can only be entertaining for so long.

Overall, he guessed he was in a pretty safe place boxwise, if by being safe, it meant being next to some golf clubs and a box full of kitchen knives, a toolbox, and even a mountain of suitcases which he saw through his little hole in the box.

He had to admit, he thought going to this place would be terrible and full of boredom, which it did have occasionally, but it was warm, he could take naps whenever he wanted (Not like it changed his previous life of being out-of-order.) he could carve stuff on the wooden wall (Once again, nothing new there.) and even snuggle up in the warm pink foam (Okay, maybe that was better than his previous life of sleeping on the cold hard linoleum on floor.)

When he guessed he had been in the plane for what he felt like was a good six hours or something, he wondered what exactly was happening outside, on the plane.

 _Why should I think that?_ He asked himself only to realize that he was alone and could talk _all_ by himself without the threat of some oldy lady getting a heart attack.

"Nah," He said as he got under a layer of warm pink fluff ready for his fifth nap on his trip. "I think I'd be fine just the way I'd be."

He then did what he usually didn't do when the other animatronics weren't around: Curl up like a kitten. One, because his friends always said that it made him look cute, and two, whenever he did it, Chica would always make a squeal and then hug him (Not that he had a problem with her hugging him, but it get's annoying after the third or fourth time…) and with that thought, he closed his eyes under the nice, warm fluff and went to sleep.

In a weird way, he wished that Chica was here, it would be difficult to get the two in the box considering that he almost took the entire space of the box with his body and the box probably didn't have enough room for a rather sexy animatronics chicken.

But it was nice to think that thought of her being with him, and he suddenly felt his mind wander off into someplace else that he usually went when he didn't want to be in the real world where he was dead.

But about a good five second into his nap, he heard a huge _Thump!_ kind of like the kind when a rock or heavy object is thrown at trashcan.

The thump caused him to let out a little yelp and cause his tail to fluff up to about twice it's usual size from the jump.

He then felt the ground rock back and forth for just a little bit after the thump.

Suddenly, panic grasped his mind as the plane rocked around for a little bit and then settled down and settled.

He found his eyes _wide_ open from that and suddenly felt his nerves on his end.

 _Sorry for the inconvenience,_ Said a voice from the loudspeaker _We are currently experience problems and are contacting air traffic control about the situation at hand. In the meantime, please remain in your seats until further notice._

That didn't sound very convincing that what was happening outside was very safe.

He suddenly found himself curled up into a ball, but not because he was warm and toasty, but because he was scared.

He heard another loud _Boom!_ and felt the plane begin to tip over to the right.

 _Remember when I said keep calm and remain in your seats?_ The man on the loudspeaker

"Yeah I do!" He said as he pressed his arms and feet against the sides of the box feeling the lurching force of the box moving down a ramp.

 _Yeah um...it appears that the cargo bay is just a BIT heavier than regulations allow, so...we'll have to dump some out. In order to maintain flight._

"WHAT!?" He yelled. _But don't worry, only bags weighing over 100 pounds will be thrown out. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause and will repay the loss with an item or items of similar value or money._

If that wasn't enough bad news for him, being about six foot four and being made of metal didn't exactly ensure his safety anymore.

He heard the sound of something made of metal being opened, and then the howl of the wind as it roared into the bay. He could hear the sound objects next to him, which _definitely_ weighed over 100 pounds begin to move forward.

"NO!" Foxy yelled as he tried to break the lid off so that way he could get out of the box and save himself. "I'D WILL NOT BECOME FISH FOOD JUST BECAUSE I'M HEAVY!"

He punched the lid a few times and saw a crack appear over the box.

He then felt his nerves practically get lit on fire when he felt his box started beginning to moving down a ramp to the roar of the wind.

"NEVER!" He yelled as he punched harder "I WILL NOT LOSE!"

After a few heavy punches, he heard a huge _CRACK!_ come from the lid and plank from the top break out.

 _Yes, YES!_ he thought as he pulled the plank out, which revealed a vertical hole.

He broke the other boards next to him and soon created a hole to get himself out. He managed to get his torso out and was soon met with a punch of wind.

He found it hard to see what was going on due to the amount of rain that was coming down in sheets.

He looked around and saw his box slipping down the ramp at an astonishing speed along with the industrial heater, another box about his size, and refrigerator, and a car (He wasn't sure how a car managed to get on board, but he had more import things to do rather than where the car came from.)

He saw that he was about ten feet away from the point of no return, or in this case, the edge of the plane.

He looked around, maybe there was something that he could grab onto, maybe he could use his hook as an actual hook and be able to hold on until the door closed.

He looked and saw the the extension bar that lowered the ramp from the rest of the plane on the end of the ramp of doom.

 _That will do!_ He thought as he then extended his arms at his hopeful bar of steel and grabbed it.

He was then met by the rain which he saw, which was now _drenching_ his costume. If he was a robot, he would probably shut down and fall into the ocean, but his endoskeleton had broken down long ago and was now being controlled by Foxy, or what he guessed was the dead child's called of the name of Foxy, and could survive water for as long as he wanted. But he knew though if he stayed too long in the water, he could rust, and if he started rusting, _then_ things would get bad.

He held on to extension bar and felt his body swing around eventually was hanging by his hook and hand from the bar. And right about mid-swing, he felt the box leg to of his toes and was about to fall, luckily, he had his hook available, and managed to hook the opening of the box so that way, if he fell, he would be okay.

If he wasn't wet now, he was _drenched_ from head to ankles due to his feet being used to hook his box so that way, if should he fall, he could get back in the box.

The hardest part wasn't staying on, it was _if_ he wanted to stay. He had been out of order for seven years, so why should he go back? He was never played with anymore, with the exception of Chica the rather pretty and very nice.

Thoughts like this battled out in his mind, until he felt a _CRACK!_ followed by the pain similar to having fingers slammed on by a door by some ungrateful sibling.

He looked up to see that a safe, like the kind used in cartoons to indicate something heavy, was crushing his fingers.

It hurt and he wanted to let go.

He told himself not to, however, he felt the horrible feel of probably broken fingers losing traction.

 _NO!_ he thought as he tried to re-establish his grip on the extension bar, which only resulted in an _enormous_ amount of pain come from his fingers, followed by a scream of pain.

He was pretty sure that he had a grip on the bar, until he saw the refrigerator slam into the safe, which slammed on his fingers and create even _more_ pain.

He screamed and felt his grip on his fingers slipping.

He would have used his hook, but that was used holding the box.

 _NO!_ He told himself _I will not lose everything! I WON'T!"_

His fingers couldn't hold on much longer.

He told himself _NO!_ but no matter what, his fingers were losing the grip on the bar, almost to the point where the safe was the only thing keeping him from falling off into the abyss of the ocean. He saw to his horrible realization that the safe and the fridge were both beginning to slide off.

He then came to a horrible conclusion from the situation.

He was going to fall.

"Freddy, Bonnie,Chica…" he said in a voice almost blotted out by the wind and rain and probably couldn't be heard.

"I'm so sorry..." he cried as he let a small tear escape from his eye.

He then saw the safe and fridge fall off the ramp

His fingers slipped from the bar.

And Foxy, the pirate fox, fell into the ocean.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow...it's the second chapter and I almost cried...**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you enjoyed (Or in this case didn't? I'm not sure…) enjoy this chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Into the ocean

**Hey guys, sorry about making you wait, lots to do, anyways, I made you wait long enough, why not read now?**

 **So….read….And enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3- Into the ocean**

It was pretty hard to deny that his life sucked right now.

After all, if anybody had just fallen from a jet with their fingers smashed, they wouldn't be the happiest of people for those reasons, and Foxy was no exception.

He didn't know how long he had fallen, but he knew that he had fallen a long way from the air judging that he didn't hit the ground after five seconds.

But impact came, and it came hard.

He thought that the water would be at least kind of soft and cushion his fall a little, but it actually felt like he had fell face first onto the floor.

He felt the feeling of being slapped aggressively all over the frontal part of his body causing him to remain the star-like position that he had fallen into the water with.

He floated for a few brief seconds, but being made of metal doesn't really help you float, unless of course, the piece of metal was hollow, which Foxy wasn't even _near._

He then started to sink.

He tried to row his hands and feet to swim, and after what seemed like a few seconds of pointless struggle against the sinking of the ocean, he felt himself begin to float to the surface and soon, he had burst from it.

 _Come on!_ He said as he turned his LED's on _there has to be something here!_

He started searching, but as he did, he found it a bit difficult to see even about five feet in front of him due to the massive amount of rain that was coming down.

He kept searching, but all he saw was nothing but darkness, the occasional thunderbolt from the sky, and the rain coming down in sheets.

He kept searching, and _still_ found nothing. And when he did, he asked himself a question which he found himself saying more often than he should.

 _What's the point_?

After all, he was in the middle of the ocean inside of a rainstorm and had thrown off the edge so the plane could fly, so why bother? why not just accept fate and let himself fall to the bottom where he'll stay?

But when he had asked himself these questions, he almost immediately had an answer.

 _I have a home_ ,He told his questioning self, _and that home is with Freddy, Bonnie and….and Chica._

When he had gotten to talking about his girlfriend in his mind, he suddenly found strength and was no longer cold, even with the ocean and the wind and the rain, he felt… _warm._ He felt like if he failed, she would wait forever wondering where he fox-friend went. She would most likely cry if she heard the news about him being at the bottom.

Suddenly, he thought about worst-case scenarios dealing with him falling into the ocean such as: Chica waiting forever, his friends being unable to defeat their long time nemesis- the purple guy due to him not being there as their main support, and lastly, never having the chance to entertain children, or be happy, since he would be at the bottom of the ocean covered in rust with the only entertainment being a whale every now and then and hopefully a fish in the inky blackness.

 _No._ He told himself _I don't belong in the ocean, I belong on land, and I will not die in this stupid sea today!_

He wished his thoughts were as loud as his voice, because he was pretty sure that if he said it at the volume he wanted to, the people on the plane would turn around and pick him up. He also wished that his voice box was uncensored, because he would have used a _far_ worse word than "stupid".

But his thoughts weren't that loud as he wanted to, nor was his voice box uncensored. And the more Foxy looked at the situation, he saw that there was only one person who would come to his aid, one person who would try to save him, and one person who could get him back on land.

Himself.

With that note, Foxy started swimming around the ocean, feeling the rain beat down on his fur and occasionally get in his eyes. He felt that his joints were beginning to get difficult to move after what he felt like was a good thirty minutes of swimming, and came to the realization that he had to speed up or else he would rust, and should he rust, there was nothing he could do about his fate except be a statute forever.

He kept swimming until he saw something that was not the ocean, or the rain, or the wind. And when he had seen this object, had he been alive, had suddenly leapt.

It was box.

More specifically his box that he had hung onto with the pink fluff and with the lid of it still flopping open.

He suddenly felt a rush of strength he was sure that he didn't have before, and swam to the box faster than he thought he originally could. After what he felt like was a good amount of swimming, he managed to get his hook into the box's soft wood and began climbing up.

But when he tried to get up on the box, the water had somehow _pulled_ on him and caused him to fall back into the water, and causing the box to rotate around for a little bit.

 _The heck?_ He thought as he swam back up and saw that he was back to where he was before. He was confused, what just happened? Did he miss?

But the more he had thought about it, the more he realized his error, which was, that he didn't have a plan to approached the box and most likely, that was the flaw that caused him to flop over on the ocean like an idiot.

He made a sigh.

 _This is gonna take a while,_ he thought as he extended his arm out of the water and began a long trial-and-error attempt to get on the box each one a bit closer to getting inside the box than the last, until after his twentieth try, he had managed to get out of the water and into the box.

He was relieved that he was in it and soon put the lid over to keep the rain out, encasing him in darkness with the constant beating of the rain and the movement of the ocean.

It felt nice in the box not because it was dry and kept him out of the ocean and rain, but that it had managed to actually keep most of the warmth from the industrial heater before he fell into the water.

Soon, he found himself shivering. Which usually didn't happen because he was _used_ to the cold. Mostly due to his cove being out of order and that they stopped heating the room and actually turned it into a place to store ice cream since it was that cold. But after about ten seconds of shivering he buried himself underneath the pink fluff in the box. He also took the opportunity to curl back up into a cat, not because he wanted to, but because he was cold and thought that it was the best way to get warm again.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in that position, but he figured it had been long, considering that the _pitter-patter_ of the rain had almost stopped completely and the waves of the ocean were gently swaying the box.

He was curious, after all who wouldn't be? and soon had lifted the lid of the box and saw that the rain was no longer wave after wave of droplets or the ocean in a rage greater than any one man could describe it, but it seemed...peaceful with the sky a light grey and the ocean water a flat piece of glass with the occasional ripple. He also noticed that the temperature had changed as well. because when he had gotten off of the plane, he remembered that it was far colder than what it was now. In fact, the weather was quite nice, the kind that usually came in mid-late October that was cold enough for the person to wake up but not cold enough to make one shiver.

He looked around, with nothing but ocean as far as his one eye could see.

That is, except for a _very_ small dot to his right.

He suddenly found himself looking at that dot for a _very_ long time, a time longer than he thought he was suppose to look at a little dot.

He then pointed his hook at the dot and looked around and found no other dots in the distance besides the one he was pointing at.

He then put his hook down and set his sights at the dot.

But then, he wondered how he would get there and looked around to see anything oar-like he could use, until his eyes fell onto the lid that hung from the box

 _Well,_ he thought _I don't really have a use for this lid, minus well put it to good use._

Soon, he was paddling to the small dot, and unlike an illusion he was expecting from it, it actually grew, until he could pick out some figures such as a sandy beach, a forest, and a mountain that appeared to be more of a black stone monolith than an actual mountain.

He kept rowing and soon, he felt a bit more hope and started rowing faster to the land.

 _Soon,_ He thought as he paddled _Soon, I'll be home, and soon, I'll be with Chica. Hopefully forever this time..._

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, sorry to make it a corny ending for now, but I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Day 1

**Hey guy's...well...here's your chapter.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter 4- Day 1**

The dot that he had seen was a bit farther than he anticipated it to be.

Not that it really mattered, but he had originally hoped that it was closer than it appeared. And cost him to row some more on his already aching metal joints.

He managed to paddle all the way to the dot, which grew bigger as he got closer, like any piece of solid land on this earth and details began to become more visible as he continued to row towards it. A large forest appeared to take up a good seventy percent of what he saw. He looked around and saw that there was also a shore (Like any island) along with what appeared to be a huge mass of stones that was at least forty to fifty feet tall and looked like a very small mountain range on the island.

He was tempted to just jump out and run to shore (Which was now about a good fifteen feet away from him.) until he looked down at the water. Normally, he would just see nothing since the ocean was _way_ deeper than six miles and was darker too. However, there was something under him which he almost had forgotten about islands until now.

There was coral.

And a whole lot of it too. This wasn't the bright kind that one would usually see on the Great Barrier reef or in some science channel, this was the kind that was hard, sharper than a razor blade, and appeared to be made out of ghostly skeletal fingers rather than the colorful mass he was used to.

Even though he had never actually _seen_ any of it until now, he had knowledge from the pirate part of the animatronic's mind that he constantly told stories about, even though nobody was there.

 _Okay…._ He thought looking down that the mass of white coral _Let's try another way around…._

He rowed around the perimeter of the island. He guessed that it was about a mile or two wide (1600 to 3200 Meters) and about a quarter mile long (400 meters). And as he rowed, he found nowhere he could dock without the ghostly white coral there waiting to cut and possibly sink his only boat.

He wasn't really sure what to do. But his instincts told him to go on the island.

In this sort of situation, according to the daring stories he had told and not actually done, he would first try to find north with the sun. But that wasn't happening anytime soon with the cement sky the way it was. And trying to find latitude was probably useless right now along with trying to notice any other major landmarks.

He kept on rowing. Some part of him, he didn't know which, just seemed….attracted to this island. After all, it _did_ seem pretty safe. And it was either going to the island or staying inside of his box and let the ocean do with him as it pleased.

He needed a solid place. Someplace that didn't move and provided a place for him to think of a way home.

And the nearest one was about ten feet in front of him.

 _Well..._ He thought _It guess it can't really hurt…_

He rowed on towards the island until he was five feet away. He couldn't row his boat without it being caught on the mass ghostly skeletons that lied underneath him or cutting the bottom open and causing him to sink. Not that he didn't care about him getting wet, but that if he was going to have to use his box to get home, he wanted it as undamaged as possible.

He took a deep breath and focused on a place to put his foot under all the winding fingers of coral. He looked and saw that was a gap underneath the winding lines of coral and-

 _What am I doing?_ He thought _I'd be made of metal, why do I need to care if I get injured?_

Foxy then let out a little smirk and stepped out of his box into the spot he had planned to step in. He then took one step forward and kicked the coral as hard as he could with his steel-hard shin.

The coral shattered instantly when he kicked it, creating a clear way for him, but causing shards of the white material go into his shin.

He was also wrong about the whole "I'm made of metal and can't be injured" part. Because it _hurt_. A _lot._

"Good God!" He yelled holding up his injured shin and toes and saw that there was white shards piercing his endoskeleton legs.

Unfortunately, he had only been balancing on one leg in the water, and was beginning to lose balance.

He was able to glance over to see that right behind him, a more of the white coral was there ready to cut his unalanced form.

 _Oh God…_

He tried to regain balance, only to fall into the mass of white coral.

Foxy just hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be considering what happened to his shin.

He then fell into the water, giving him an ice cold from the ocean and felt what was he felt was broken glass enter his back.

He probably would have cussed, or screamed, had his voice box not been censored or underwater at the time.

After yelling silently for a short period of time, he stood up from the water, a bit shaky, cold, and now in pain. As he then grabbed his box and braced himself to take a long and painful walk through the the sharp white forest, feeling the shards cut his shins with every step.

After the longest two minutes of his life, he put his foot the warm sandy beach. Which was _not_ covered with shattered coral or cold ocean water freezing him.

He didn't really know why, but all of a sudden, he was facedown on the soft sand with his eyes closed.

He knew what he wanted to do as he laid facedown on the sand. And who could blame him? He had coral shards in his shins and in his back, and spent a long time rowing to his land? so why _not_ take a nap on the sand?

But something told him that sleeping on the sand was okay, but now, he needed a camp. He needed someplace he could call home right now.

He opened his sleepy eyes and looked around the beach to see that a brown crab was now in front of him and was looking at him peculiarly like he was some sort of freak.

"What are ye lookin' at?" he said "Haven't ye ever seen a fox before?"

The crab was silent and crawled away with an expression like "Forget this, I'm out.".

When he saw that crab, he thought about survival, like what he would eat and drink or if he could starve to death.

He laughed when he thought about starving to death, since he remembered what he was, and would always would be.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed "Silly me! why would I be needin' food anyway? not like I could really use it anyway."

This was the truth he lived with daily. Being dead, his apparent need for hunger or breathing just...stopped. True, he could eat, and yes, it did make him feel better, but he didn't feel hunger. Or In other words, he had no urge to eat. No urge to want delicious goods unless he demanded it instead of his stomach rumbling on instinct to refuel.

He thought about the last time he ate, about a week ago, and remembered that his friends were goofing off playing monopoly (Freddy said it was suppose to be a long night).

He then remembered that Chica was rushing with some toasty warm pizza, only for Freddy, or some sort of Freddy look alike that he was _sure_ was an illusion (Why would Freddy be yellow with no eyes anyway?) trip Chica and cause her to spill the pizza _all_ over him..

He then spent the rest of the night having to eat the pizza on him (Which was now covered in his fur) and had to be scrubbed with Dawn from Chica (Not fun!)

He didn't think it was very funny at the time (He hated getting grease on his fur.) But thinking back, he thought it was kind of cute, how Chica was nice enough to clean him up

 _Well,_ He thought _On that note, let's build a camp, I seriously need to rest..._

Foxy stood up and felt his joints crack and squeak from him lying down on the sand for a while.

He stopped dead in the middle of his stretch.

He was used to his joints snapping like a bunch of pop rocks (It happened whenever he stayed still too long.) But the squeaking noise was new. In fact, he never heard his joints squeak even _once_ at the pizzeria, despite him being out of order for who knew how long.

This only meant one thing.

He looked down with dread to see that on his joints, a thin layer of brown had grown all over his metal joints.

It was his worst nightmare he could face. Which was _far_ worse than if he was alive and hungry.

He was rusting.

He then looked at the rest of his joints in horror. Sure enough they _all_ were speckled in the same light flaky rust as his elbows.

 _Oh God…_ He thought as entered an all-out panic mode, which almost _never_ happened.

He found himself pacing around the sand, trying to think of something that could solve his rust problem.

He tried to think, but the rusty squeaks _constantly_ interrupted his train of thought.

 _What do I do...what do I do?!_

He couldn't think of a solid strategy for that one. He remembered that an engineer would usually put some sort of acid or something on his joints once a week (Or a month, he really wasn't sure..) to dissolve the rust and keep him working.

 _Alright…_ He thought _I just need an acid….that can't be too hard right?_

He then started going up and down the shore looking for something acidic. He also wondered why he was thinking instead of talking, after all, he was alone right? so, did it matter if he talked instead of thought?

"I'll talk from now on," He said, fully confident that nothing could get him, save for a few crabs on the island.

He decided that the best place to set up camp was on the lip of the forest. Which provided some shade yet close enough access to the ocean to help himself. He moved his box up to the edge of the forest underneath a tree. There he set it up like some sort of trap one would see in cartoons with food in the box and a stick to prop it up, so that way, if he wanted to take a nap, he could just go in the box, pull the stick under it, and take a nice nap.

When he left the forest he turned around.

 _Snap!_

He heard the noise and turned around. Not to see if the stick broke and his box fell, but just in case he _was_ alone.

After staring at it for a few seconds, he saw nothing come at him, which was good enough for him.

"Alright…" he thought "Maybe it was just an animal…."

He then presumed to the original task: Finding stuff. Most importantly: acidic liquid.

As he moved around the coast, he managed to find many boxes that most likely came from the airplane, given that they were filled with clothing and travel supplies.

Anything he took, he hauled back to his camp, which was now starting to look more like a camp and less like a box-trap.

One box was larger than the others and looked _just_ like his, only a bit bigger.

He looked on the sides to see if there was an address, and there was.

 _1089 sw Freddy's drive._

He knew that address. In fact, he had seen it enough to know that it belonged to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

He looked at the box. Who was in it? Surely, something better than costumes.

He put his ear to the box, hoping that he could hear some movement, but the box was silent.

"Oh well," he thought as he dragged it to his base "I'll find out what's inside later.."

The box was also _heavier_ than he thought it would be. Once or twice he had to stop to catch his breath, then picked it up again.

Once that was home, he continued walking up the bay, picking anything useful and kicking anything that wasn't.

He kept searching up and down the coast of the island. And after pillaging (or at least, breaking the suitcases open with his hook.) he returned to his camp, which had about ten boxed items in all. Seven of them were suitcases and the other three were wooden crates. When he managed to open the suitcases, he took the liberty of getting in any clothes that fit him. Not because he thought his burlap pants were uncomfortable (They were lined internally with soft flannel) but because he thought that if a machine had cloth that kept out water, it could slow, possibly even stop, rusting.

Although it was a chance of stopping the rust, it was still better than doing nothing at all and letting his joints rust over.

He looked at his reflection in the saw the green sweatshirt he was wearing with a black jacket and a single glove on his only hand that was clearly built for handling mountian climbing on his hand He was also wearing some sweats over his brown pants and thick mountain socks over his feet.

It wasn't exactly the _best_ fashion wardrobe for him, but he figured it could have been worse.

He then got to opening the three crates that he had found. The first one was filled with rods of steel (He figured he could expand his camp.) Another he opened was what he thought a more rugged briefcase, but as he played around with it, he found out it was a moveable and foldable workbench that was filled with gears, screwdrivers, metal bars and basically anything Foxy could replace if one of his limbs had been torn off.

But the last crate, the one close to his height, was still unopened.

He was curious what was in it, but at the same time, there was something odd about the box. Something intimidating about it…

He didn't know if he should or shouldn't open it. But he decided that the thought of him _not_ knowing what was in would drive him insane.

So he ripped the top off and just gazed at what was in there.

Inside the box, it was the hallucination he had seen from when Chica had spilled the pizza on him. The same build as Freddy. the same odd yellow fur and blue hat. The same empty sockets.

He suddenly found his line of sight being dragged to the yellow bear's eyes, which were empty sockets. But as he looked closer, he thought he could _just_ see a white light.

"Calm down Foxy," He told himself "Just...go explore some more, yeah, probably good if I do…"

He then covered up the bear and started to set up his camp. Although not nearly as good as one of those buyable tents, it was pretty decent. He had used the metal bars to create a frame for his triangular tent, and then used the clothes in the briefcase that didn't fit him and put it across the frame of his tent.

After it was all said and done, he was about to crawl in and rest when he saw the box that the yellow Freddy costume was in.

He suddenly found himself staring at the box for some reason and had to slap himself to go back to sleep.

He suddenly felt something he didn't feel before.

He felt lonely.

He had nobody to talk to. Nobody to tell his feelings that he was feeling at the moment.

That was, except when he looked at the box.

"Tomorrow" He said as he climbed into his tent and curled up into a ball Feeling the ache in his feet and the pain of his back from the coral begin to dull, and eventually, fade.

"Soon my friends…" he said as began to sleep and fantasized about a way out and home, where he would sing with Bonnie and Freddy and where Chica would be ready to hug and love him when he got home "Soon…"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- Day 2

**Hey guys, well...I just finished my finals, and I could be updating faster than usual.**

 **Chapter 5- Day 2**

He thought it was a bit too early for the sun to rise, not because he was nocturnal, but because his internal clock said that it was three am at night in the restaurant when the sun was just beginning to rise here.

It was a bit strange yet happy feeling, waking up to sunlight. He hadn't seen it let alone woken up to it in a _very_ long time, and it was kind of nice, seeing the sun paint the sky with shades of pink, and red, and even purple in some areas (Although not his favorite color for various reasons, it was still very pretty to look at.)

He was on the cold beach and just sprawled out looking at the sunrise in the east. It was in that strange phase where it was bright enough for it to be seen and paint the sky, yet, it was dim enough so that that he was able to look directly at it without burning his eyes out.

He sighed. It was times like these where he wished his friends were here. They probably would enjoy the sunrise far than just them seeing the sun, but being able to see a powerful force of nature that they hadn't seen or experienced in years.

He felt his arm curl around what should have been Chica's sleeping body, only to get sand instead. Which was nowhere near her weight nor her body shape.

Foxy stood up and started pacing to get some ideas. And as roamed around the island, wondering what to do. Now, this wasn't the first time he asked this question (He was often alone in pirate's cove with nothing to do.) but this was certainly different, seeing that he was on an actual island instead of one that wasn't conveniently located near an ice-cream machine or any LED lights for at least fifty miles.

He started pacing around and kicking sand around like the little child he was until he remembered something rather important that involved his departure of this place.

He pulled back his green sweater that was slightly a bit larger than him and saw that his joints _defiantly_ had rust on them.

"Aw shoot." he thought "What am I gonna do about you…"

He searched around the island seeing only the empty sea as far as his eyes could see and the zone of darkness that had stars and what was left of the night sky that the sun hadn't touched yet.

He figured he could deal with his rust problem in a little bit, but first, what was there left to do before exploring the island?

He looked around his messenger camp, and saw that there was still one large unopened box there waiting to be opened by somebody.

"Well...I guess I could open this one." he said to nobody but himself, which was a bit strange, but not strange enough for him to stop.

Soon, he was beginning to tear the lid off of the box, feeling the bolts resist him in his attempt to rip the cover off.

He tried to do it as peacefully as he could, but eventually he just gave up and elbowed the lid, causing the wood to break and make it much easier to remove.

Once he did remove it, he looked at the object in the box and was actually a bit confused.

Inside it, there was a Freddy costume of all things it could have been.

But this wasn't the same Freddy costume that he was used to. It was…. _different_. It's fur was yellow and had a navy blue top hat and bowtie, along with no eyes whatsoever.

What was even stranger though was that whenever he looked at the bear's empty and socketless eyes eyes, they seemed to suck him in. Like some sort of whirlpool or some other kind of dark hole of which nothing could escape.

He even had to slap himself to make sure that he didn't find himself staring at the yellow bear's eyes for too long.

He was curious about it. What was it? Why had Freddy or the elusive Giver of life known as Marionette never mention this thing? Or at least, owning another empty yellow costume?

Or maybe it was just an empty costume that he was over thinking and thought it was something complex when it really wasn't. After all, it didn't have an endoskeleton, and therefore, couldn't really move or speak.

He looked around a few times and wondered if it would be okay to actually _talk_ to this thing. Real or not, it would still be better than him being alone with nobody to talk to. And if it _was_ alive, at least he could tell him about things he probably wouldn't tell the others.

"Um….hey there." he started as he waved in front of the bear.

The bear was silent.

It occurred to him that he may be going crazy, provided that he was talking to a costume, but he carried on.

"So….we'd be here alone….just you and me…and nobody around..."

Although the bear was silent, Foxy suddenly realized that he had created a _new_ sense of awkwardness by making the bear, who may or may not be real, a sense that Foxy was slightly crazy.

"I mean. Not that I wanted to kiss your anything, that would be crazy….It's just….I'd be alone out here with nobody but meself with nobody to talk to…."

The bear was still unresponsive.

"Do ye have a name?"

The bear was still quite.

"Can ye talk?"

Nothing.

"Well...since ye'd be quiet, I'd think I'll start this conversation up with ye anyway,"

The bear didn't seem to respond, but it's silence seemed to create a voice that said " _Sure, go on and talk, not like we have anything better to do."_

"Well…" he said as he sat down on the sand to it's left. "I'd be gettin a wee bit old, and I'd be worried about being scraped, being out of order and all, butwhen I thought I'd be a goner and was better of deactivated, I met this _really_ nice lass not to long ago, say about a few years or so, and she and I'd been _really_ hittin it off. I mean, Freddy didn't even know I existed until then and all, but to the point, She and Me _really_ like each other, and I'd be considering actually askin to _marry_ her, but I'd be not sure how that turn out, you know, we'd have to let the night guard know bout us havin a soul and that we feel emotions and stuff, did you know he threw a brick at me once? anyway, then we'd be gettin a dress for her and all...not that I don't like her in her apron, but It's a wedding, and why on earth would you wear an apron to a wedding?"

The bear was silent with no response. But once again, with the same gaze Foxy had seen it always give, it seemed to say " _So...what's the problem again?"_ mentally.

"Well…" he continued feeling at least a bit lighter now that he had somebody to talk to "I really love her, and I just...I'm just worried bout her, being in the middle of the ocean and stuff…she must be cry'n, thinkn I'd be dead n all..."

 _Don't worry..._ The bear said mentally with his still jaw and soulless eyes, which Foxy was pretty sure was just his optimistic view of the world given that it was with a positve voice, _She loves you very much, so I bet she'll wait._

"Oh good." he said as he sat relaxed.

 _But…_ The bear continued in a sort of naggy way _You should at least try to hurry up._

"Hurry up?" he asked

 _Yes_

"Why should I?" He said standing up "I mean, I'd be quite fine here, and I'd be pretty sure that Chica loves me enough to wait, so why can't I just stay here a while?"

 _I don't know._ The bear said which was something Foxy _knew_ was just his subconscious speaking to him..

 _I know you love her and all, but you need to get home fast._ It continued.

"Wait, why am I arguing with my subconscious?" he yelled pointing at the empty costume's nose, which gave an old squeak. "In fact, why am I talking to you? your just a figure of my imagination!"

 _Well what do you expect? you were lonely and I thought you needed a friend,_ His subconscious said through the golden puppet.

Although he was sold about this being his subconscious, it seemed a little...strange for this to be happening. In fact. His subconscious seemed a bit more... _alive_ and independent than his usual subconscious. But then again, it would be stranger if the costume was actually _Alive_ and had _feelings_ (How would Foxy be able to tell _everything_ he felt about his life if it _was_ real?)

"So...ye'd be me subconscious?"

 _I guess you could say that._ It answered with it's still gaze.

"So….you have any ideas on what I should do?" he asked feeling a bit strange that he was asking his subconscious, something that was suppose to be inside him, when he was asking a question to it through the use of a golden bear.

 _Go exploring_. It said _Try to find useful stuff, you know, rocks, wood, anything that can make a boat._

"A boat. right. Thanks captian obvious."

 _What? I'm only a figure of your imagination, I only know what you know._

He sighed. When he got home, he would probably need to see a phyciatrist or something. He then got started on the task, which wasn't too different than what he had been planning to do earlier, but was still a bit strange that it was being told to him by his subconscious of all the things in the world.

He went out into the dense forest, a bit scared, yet at the same time, curious on what was inside of it's lush green leaves. As he went deeper, he left a mark on every tree he passed with his hook in the direction he went in the forest so that should he get lost, he could find a way back. About thirty feet in, the sunlight had turned for the most part green, from the large amount of leaves inside of it.

He looked around to see if any tree could be useful for a mast or a hull at least. He dug into the large amount of pirate knowledge that animatronic had in its microchips and and figured for a hull that he would need it to be about ten or fifteen feet long, and maybe five feet wide if he wanted to traverse the ocean safely, and for a mast, about two feet thick.

He searched around, with nothing but oak, a few pine, and even some yew trees around that could make a mast, but not a hull.

He went deeper into the forest and saw that there was a clearing where he was headed.

He exited the forest, scaring a few birds in the process and saw the clearing.

Just by looking at it, he saw that he wasn't the first person on this island.

In the middle of the clearing, he saw that there was a scarecrow there. The scarecrow was about his height, give or take a few inches since it was suspended in the air. It had wore a silver helmet on top of a rotting pumpkin head that looked more like a raisin that had vague eyeholes and a mouth rather than a pumpkin. It also wore clothes with holes and was so old that looked like they belonged in museum rather than on a scarecrow.

It also appeared to be doing a good job at what it did, considering that no crows seemed within ten feet of the scarecrow and that they looked like they were daring each other to perch on the fake man.

Foxy walked up to it and saw that in its left hand, it had a lantern with a candle and to it's right, there was a sword, a musket, and an axe embedded in the ground.

This was strange enough on it's own, and was really starting to freak him out since scarecrows never worked unless it moved around and made loud noises.

He found himself inspecting the strange thing and when he looked at it's feet, he saw that there was a grey rock there with an inscription.

He bent over and looked at the rock, which read: _Nathan West. 1697-1735. May God lead him to a place of rest in the new world._

He found himself staring at the tombstone, a bit worried and defiantly in shock that there was somebody here since the 18th century.

He looked around and saw that he was alone in the clearing with the exception of the scarecrow and wondered if it would be "Okay" if he borrowed some of these tools.

He was a bit scared, the scarecrow _did_ look a bit intimidating with it's rotten yet socketless eyes.

"Well…." Foxy said looking at the tools for a little "I _do_ need a mast, and the lad hasn't moved in over two hundred years so…"

He took the axe from the pile, half expecting the scarecrow to come to life and do whatever people did to trespassers, but nothing happened.

He waited a few seconds, quite sure that he the scarecrow would attack him, but it didn't. And with that, he left the clearing and started chopping down a few trees for what would soon be his mast and other reinforcement.

He had spent a good majority of his day chopping down trees that he thought would work in his boat that he had yet to create, provided that he could find one. Soon, he had managed to accumulate quite a large lumber pile that was filled with soon-to-be masts and other objects.

He spent the rest of the day when he was done chopping wood and gathering materials to construct his boat. Although he couldn't find a tree of the dimensions he had hoped, he saw that he could make a hull out of _many_ trees, and once he did, it appeared to be a simple job of just attaching the hull, rigging, and whatever was needed to make his boat a success.

Judging from the speed at which he was able to already create the hull he could test the hull tomorrow morning and maybe even manage to sail before night or, if he _really_ felt persistent on getting home, he could try before noon.

He had placed his soon-to-be completed boat besides his tent about teen feet away and suddenly found himself looking at the sunset, almost as instinctively as the sunrise.

As he looked in the distance, he could see objects that _defiantly_ looked salvage like drifting towards his little island. He figured that he could use some of the items that were hopefully not to wet, and perhaps, make his journey home just a bit easier than without key items, such as a compass or a map or anything that could get him off of this wretched island and back home with his friends.

He yawned and stretched to see that the sun was beginning to set over the ocean, creating a golden lake rather than a blue ocean.

He took note of what color the sky was, mostly because, being programmed to be a pirate, he knew the phrase: _Red sky at night, sailor take delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor take warning._

He looked at the sky to see that it wasn't red at all. He made a mental note to bring Chica outside one evening, provided they had free time, and maybe, enjoy the sunset, and did whatever couples did when they were together….

He yawned and stretched some more and was about to go into his tent when he looked at the yellow bear's empty eyes, which seemed to have something on it's nonexistant mind.

 _Aren't you going to put that back?_ It seemed to ask with it's dull and unmoving eyes.

"Put what back?" he asked his subconscious

 _The axe._

Foxy looked down and saw that he had the axe right next to his tent, which was conveniently located right near the entrance.

"Quit being a baby," he said to it, only to be reminded that he was talking to himself "It's just an axe."

 _I don't know….I have a bad feeling about this.._

"Please, your my subconscious, of course you feel bad about everything." He said to it, when really, he was just scolding himself for not being brave.

 _Alright then….I'll just be quiet…._

"Good night then,"

 _Good night._

Foxy then crawled inside of his tent and curled into a ball of red fluff, which was normal for him whenever he slept since he usually wanted to be warm whenever he slept. However, when he closed his eyelids, he felt like he had done something….wrong. Like breaking a rule or something.

"Just relax," he told himself. "It'll be better, just go to sleep for now…"

And after a few minutes of telling himself that and thinking about how he would one day be home with his friends and soon-to be wedded girlfriend, he felt himself drift away into the void of sleep.

He then found himself thinking of strange things, like, what would his family be like? or, would it be better just to stay on this island and _not_ leave?

But what was even stranger than those was that before his departure into sleep, he thought he heard footsteps near his camp.

 **End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6- Not alone

**Chapter 6- Not alone**

He opened his eyes, felt the area around him, and released a sigh of despair.

He was still on the island. Unlike the dream he just had, he was _not_ at home and was _not_ cuddling with Chica and enjoying the company of his friends. Instead, he was still underneath his makeshift tent and all alone provided that he wasn't talking to Goldie.

He was really starting to hate being all alone. Unlike when he was put out of order, he never really was alone since he could call out to somebody to play with him after hours or try to sneak up on the night guard and see his face as he scared him (For some weird reason, he was the only person who could see him as a human and _not_ as an endoskeleton. Even though Freddy insisted that he was an endoskeleton.)

Ordinarily, he'd probably mope some more about how his life sucked, but then he remembered: He had a boat to build.

He a light outside of his tent that that told him it was morning. He searched in his mind for the internal clock programmed in the animatronic's circuitry and found that it was 5:46 AM.

 _It's almost six_ … He thought to himself _They should be going to work soon._

He sighed and looked at started thinking to himself, did they notice his disappearance? What was going on outside of his island? Did they ever catch the nightguard?

He also began looking at the sunrise, on the right side of his tent and continued to look at it until he noticed something strange about the sunrise. He had seen sunrises these past two days and remembered that the sun usually rose at six thirty and not at five forty-five in the morning. And for some strange reason, the light was on the right side of his tent, which faced west when it _should_ be rising in the east even if it did rise this early.

Something wasn't right. The sun didn't rise in at five forty-six and it certainly doesn't rise in the west.

His feeling of dread only grew as his nose was stung by the strong smell of smoke.

There was only one way to find out of the situation he dreaded was happening was happening or not, and that was to get out of his tent.

He lifted the entrance flap to the tent and looked outside with horror.

He could see that the sun was _not_ in fact rising, in fact the stars were still outside of his tent.

Instead the source of his light was his boat, which was now set ablaze.

There really was only one thing left to do in this situation, and about ten seconds later, Foxy was running between the ocean with an empty crate and trying to douse the fire.

He probably would have been able to salvage half of it if it weren't for his rusting joints and the fact that when he asked for help from the yellow Freddy, all it did was give the same stare with it's socketless eyes that it always gave, which wasn't very helpful for trying to put out a fire.

He asked Goldie for help in this situation, but he realized that Goldie was just an empty costume, and couldn't really help him out even if he was alive and wanted to.

He kept dousing the water over his burning ship, and after doing some thirty relays or something, the boat was mostly ash and a few remaining pieces of wood that the blaze didn't get before he put the fire out.

There wasn't a whole lot to think, or say for that matter, about the situation at hand. But the one dominating thought in his mind right now was that his boat was destroyed. And with no boat he wasn't going home anytime soon.

So he did what any person would do in this situation when their boat had been burned: He started weeping.

Normally he didn't cry, mostly because he was watched by the nightguard and Freddy. But out here in the ocean by himself, he was free to let as many tears out as he wanted. He cried because had lost the only hope of escaping. He cried because he couldn't go home. He cried because he just needed some way to express how he felt about the recent events and thought that this was the best way to do this.

After a half hour of this, he rubbed his sniffled nose and had a very, _very_ different thought enter his mind.

How did his boat catch on fire?

Foxy was pretty sure he didn't light a fire nearby his boat. He was also pretty sure that he couldn't start a fire even if he _did_ want to start one.

So, how did this happen?

This was a thought that seemed to fill him with dread. Unless some lightning bolt from the clear sky had dropped and destroyed his boat, there was no _way_ that it could have caught.

The only other solution to this scenario was that somebody had _known_ he was asleep and had set it on fire. And if that was the case, then Foxy wasn't alone on this island.

He started looking around for any clues of an arsonist or footprints, but the only foot prints he did find was his own.

He thought that the empty yellow suit saw what had happened, after all, it's gaze was directed at the pile of ashes of what was suppose to be a proud boat that would take him home.

"Hey…" he said to it.

 _What do you want?_ It seemed to ask almost with a conscious not his own.

"I don't know if this'd be weird or helpful, but do ye know how me- I mean -our boat burned down?"

 _I...I don't really know._

"Aw Come on! If I'd know the lad who did this, we'd be goin home!

 _Foxy._ The bear said sternly _You need to stop._

"Stop what?"

 _Foxy, shut up and don't move!_

"Why should I-"

Foxy was about to give the yellow suit a piece of his mind, until he _heard_ something.

The sound wasn't him or the waves of the ocean. In fact, it sounded a bit like a footstep on the grass _right_ behind him….

The sound caused him to freeze out of fear and cause his fur to stand on it's ends.

He didn't know what sound had caused it, since it was behind him, and he had no way to see it's shadow since he was looking at the ocean and not in the area behind him.

He was half expecting to hear the sounds that had caused him to be filled with mortal terror to come back, but for some reason, there was only the silence of the night and the rhythmic crashing of the waves on the shore.

He stood still a bit longer, and wondered if it was the wind or something that had blown through some leaves.

He turned around and turned on his LED lights. His eyes searched for anything out of the ordinary but all that he could see was the forest behind him and nothing that seemed to be able to be alive or make a noise.

He looked around some more and saw that aside from him, there was nothing else that he could see.

 _Maybe it was just a bird._ He thought as he turned to go inside his tent. _Besides, it'd be too dark to work, so I'd be better off sleepin, yeah, and besides, more sleep would always a good thing._

Sleep seemed like a good idea, so Foxy lifted up the tent flap ready to go back to sleep and hopefully go back to his dream about snuggling with Chica, which would happen soon in real life, and then stared at his tent.

Inside of his tent, there was suppose to be just darkness and a little crater that he called his bed, but instead, the entire inside of the tent was surrounded in darkness with two huge yellow eyes.

"What in Davy Jones-"

He was about to run away from the tent when he saw the yellow eyes rush at him and then push him aside as it _wooshed_ out of the tent.

Foxy's eyes tried to make out what it was, but it was too dark and he had been pushed over into the ashes by a what he felt like was a _huge_ paw that nearly covered his entire stomach.

He fell into the ashes of his boat and quickly covered his face to protect him from whatever had just pushed him aside.

But instead of feeling any more pain from the large thing that attacked him, he only felt the slightly warm ashes on the ground.

He stayed there for a few seconds, certain that it was probably messing with him to get him on his weak side, so he stayed for a few more minutes.

After a few more minutes lying on the the ground protecting his face, he had the feeling that whatever had bothered him earlier was probably gone now. He opened one of his eyes just in case it was pretending to be silent, and did not in fact see a large figure, instead he saw the large night sky, with the faint traces of the sun rising in the east and not in the west like he had seen earlier.

He stood up from the ashes of his boat and brushed them off with his hand. After that, he went to the yellow Freddy in the box, just in case he saw what had come out of the tent.

"Uh...Freddy?" He said

 _Yes?_ the empty costume answered with a scared tone.

"What...was that?" he asked looking at the yellow bear.

 _I don't know_ It answered a _but I have the vague feeling that it wanted to harm you._

"I don't know why, but I feel like it'd be good if there'd be barricades around the camp, right?"

 _Probably. Then again, I'm just an empty costume and can't stop you if you do dosomething stupid._

Foxy let out a little smirk. Whatever was going on between him and that yellow costume, weather a part of him or not, he sort of liked it.

He grabbed the axe and was about to head out into the woods and try to chop some wood for the boat to add some fortifications to his tent, until five feet away from entering he realized that there was something that probably didn't like him, and was running around in the middle of the woods, which probably knew every inch of grass that covered the inside of it, while Foxy would have trouble navigating through the thick jungle.

"Well...not now," He told himself "I'll do it in the morning when I can see." as he headed back to his tent and grabbed the large (And quite heavy) toolbox. He then entered his tent and dragged the toolbox behind him. When he was inside of his tent, he put the box in front of the entrance. While it wasn't the perfect barricade, it would at least keep whatever that was from entering his tent.

He curled up into a ball just like he did this morning, but this time he was a little less graceful than he usually was given that the rust on his joints were only starting to get worse.

"Not to self, find something to remove rust and fast," He told himself

He once again wondered how the other animatronics were back at home: were they concerned? or had they already forgotten about his existence? Was Chica doing fine without him?

He put his doubts to rest again, telling himself that she would have to be waiting for him since he was a part of the crew after all, he also reminded himself that Chica, did love him after all, so she _had_ to be there. And besides, it's not like she would be going anywhere anyway.

That thought seemed to put Foxy in some sort of smile as he closed his eyes for just a short bit.

"Soon Chica," he said feeling his systems beginning to enter sleep mode "Soon…"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well...that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- Items on the shore

**Chapter 7 – Items on the shore**

He didn't get much sleep that night.

Or the night after that.

Foxy had mainly spent his days using his LED lights to beam any darkness that posed a threat or panicked and ran whenever he heard something that even sounded remotely larger than him.

In a strange way, the island was _far_ more peaceful in the daylight. Not much happened; he could reconstruct his boat and hopefully be able to leave without having the threat of his mystery arsonist.

 _Alright…_ He thought looking at the skeleton of his boat under reconstruction. _I think I'm good for now. I just need some more wood and some nails….I think I'm gonna have to save some, I'm starting to run out…._

He walked and picked up his axe to go get some more wood and hopefully find something on the surface.

Since his encounter with whatever it was, whether real or imaginative, he had been constantly preparing himself. He made sure he didn't fall too asleep and made sure that he could reinforce or fight whatever came after him.

Those past nights had been rather dull and boring, yet terrifying, since he found every waking moment at night scared for whatever that thing was and if could come back.

He moved on, and looked for some good trees to chop down for his boat, until he had a random thought enter his mind.

 _Why don't I explore the island some more?_

It seemed a little ridiculous to do that, but in a sense, not like he had anything better to do today. He then turned away from the forest and walked among the sand.

He was getting used to his slow movement and the rather loud creaking of his joints, which he knew he had to do something about fast or not having a boat would be the least of his problems.

He walked across the shore, in the noonday sun and found to his odd discovery a few objects on the shore.

Now most of the stuff he found generally tended to be useless crap or something like that which couldn't help him on his journey home, but as he got closer to the objects, he found something rather peculiar about them.

He saw that there was a tiny red book with what appeared to be a pen tied to the spine on the shore.

He picked up the book, which was about the size of his hand, and opened it up to find to hiso surprise that the pages were quite dry and not as waterlogged as he thought they would be. As he flipped through the pages he also found out that there were no pictures or words. Just a blank empty book.

 _Well…_ He thought _I am going to be here a while, minus well write down everything so that when I get back, I can explain some of this crazy stuff that happened to me without forgetting anything._

He sat down on the sand and began to write in the book.

But before he could even write a single letter, he stood blankly at the paper. Not that he didn't know what to write, but the problem was he didn't remember _how_ to write.

He found himself staring angrily at the paper for a few seconds until he had that imaginary light bulb light up in his head as he remembered

He started writing in the little book. He doubted he was right but right now he just needed to get his thoughts down on paper.

 _Day _ (fill in later)._ He scrawled if he ever learned how many days he was on that island.

 _I don't know where I am, but I like it here. Except for a monster that comes at night, which I haven't found yet. it's a nice place. It's at the right temperature and has plenty of trees. Perhaps Chica will like it-_

He stopped writing right there. Just writing down her name already filled him up with a longing to return to the restaurant he called home. Yet at the same time, he kind of wished he wanted her to come to the island, or at the very least, bring some of it to pirate's cove in the future if he returned.

But that was still a very big 'If'

He continued writing from where he stopped and then wrote down what he thought.

 _I miss her a lot._ He wrote _sometimes, I wish she could be here. She would like It here. She would be happy here with me. We would only have each other and maybe, I won't fee l so lonely here with only an empty costume to talk to._

As much as he liked writing about his girlfriend who he wished to see, he needed to get to more important matters.

 _I'm writing because I need to find a way out. I think that I if I build a boat, I'll be able to make it across to land and hopefully be able to make it home. I've been taunted by some strange beast that lurks in the darkness, and I am scared. I don't know how or why it wants me but it only helps me run away from this evil place._

 _I also am beginning to rust. I don't know how long (A few days maybe) but I fear if I don't do something about it soon, I'll be a living statute and never make it home._

 _I don't know how much longer I have to stay, but I know that my friends will be home, and I'll be happy to see them again._

 _All I know is that I believe I'm running out of time, and that I must escape before the Rust, or worse, the beast gets me._

He stopped writing there. He then put the book inside of his chest costume in between his mechanical ribcage, which actually served as a good place to put it, and continued on searching on the shore for any useful objects.

He saw that there was a large green object and dashed towards it and saw that it was large green refrigerator.

It was pretty much useless now, given that there wasn't anything to plug it into or for that matter, but he figured some food, weather he ate it or not, would help his morale a little bit.

He opened up the fridge to see that it was completely lined up with coca-cola bottles.

At first, he just stared at the bottles wondering what to do with them, he couldn't refrigerate them for long, and there really wasn't much he could do to drink them and have a sugar rush (Could he have a sugar rush?), so what was there to do about them?

 _Wait a minute._ He thought _Wasn't there some crazy science test that soda could remove rust or something?_

He found himself thinking about that one. He was pretty sure a few years ago some kid did a science fair project like that in the restaurant.

It seemed a little ridiculous, having soda erode something like rust, but could it be?

Well, it didn't really hurt to try now did it?

He picked up one of the bottles and then uncapped it, hearing the sizzle of the soda.

He was tempted to drink the fizzy liquid but right now, he needed it for more important matters.

He peeled back his too-large sweater and found his first rusted part, his hook, and went back to his now reinforced fortress for a home. He picked a rag off of the pile he hadn't turned into shade or into a sail and kept it nearby to rub the liquid.

 _Do I really want to do this?_ He asked just as he was about to pour.

He rationalized with himself for a few moments, it was really that or rust to nothings, and besides, if he failed, at least he knew he tried.

And with no resistance, he poured the liquid on his hook and watched the brown liquid fizz away at the piece of metal.

He then started rubbing the cloth against it a few times and when he had pulled the cloth back, and let out a toothy smile.

His hook was now a bright grey steel color rather than the dark and brown it had been earlier.

 _It really worked…_ he thought looking at his new old hook.

He then repeated the same process he did on his hook, only this time, he applied it to his ankles,. Once it had poured and wiped away, he saw that it too had a bright grey metal and was free of the rust.

He moved his ankle around a few times, and found that it had now moved as slick and silently like a normal person's ankle, which was saying something since Foxy didn't move like that in _years_.

"Dang…." He said "That kid was right…this _does_ make a great rust remover…"

He then spent some time applying it to _every_ joint in his body, which took a few hours out of his day.

When he finished, he stood and stretched his now cleaned ankles, feeling some much-needed relief and smoother joints.

 _Its official_ he said grabbing a few bottles of the rust remover _I'm bringing soda on this journey._

Of course, he couldn't bring the entire fridge on his raft but he figured he could spare a few bottles should he rust over any time soon.

He picked up his little book and then wrote something down on his little red book.

 _Used soda as rust remover. Works really well._

He then closed it and returned it back to where he kept it.

He looked out to the sea and let out a little chuckle. Now that he had dealt with the problem of the rust, he could now move on to more important things, like building a boat, which would be a snap now that his joints could move faster, stronger, and more efficiently.

He smiled and laughed knowing that he wouldn't be here much longer.

"Just you wait!" He said to the ocean "Someday, I'll go across that sea and be home with my friends, just you wait! You can't keep me here forever! Just you wait!"

 **End of chapter.**

 **Sorry about the weird ending, but I thought that it was a good place to stop.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your generous waiting, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Goldie

**Chapter 8-Golden Freddy**

"Hey, what do ye think the weather's gonna be for today?" He asked to the yellow bear.

 _How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a fortune teller?_

He had been spending more time with the yellow bear just talking to him about all of the things he found and discovered (Or with himself…he still wasn't too sure about the whole situation.) and gazed at his newly assembled boat which was nearing completion save for a few sails and some poles. It was a two mast and triangular sail, just like the first one, but unlike the first one, this newer boat had a steel skeleton endoskeleton (Just like him) which not only helped it hold its form just in case his mystery arsonist decided to pay them an unexpected visit, the entire boat wouldn't be destroyed with him having to guess a good half of the measurements.

He had to give himself credit for re-creating it.

"Well…I'll think I'll sail today." He said relaxing on the cool morning sand "I've been away for home for…how long again?"

 _About three weeks._ His subconscious that was the yellow bear told him _I don't think you should._

He sat back up.

"What do ye mean ye don't think I should?" he asked.

 _I don't know,_ His subconscious said _I just don't think you should yet. You should wait for a stronger wind, that way, you can ride to shore._

He liked the idea of it, only…it didn't sound like something it said.

In fact, the thing that the bear had used the word _I_ and said it in a totally different way than Foxy was used to. In fact he had used that word made it sound not loke subconscious but rather an independent mind.

"What's my favorite color?"

 _Green, why?_

Foxy's eyes grew huge at Goldie's statement.

While he always thought that green was a pretty color, it was _not_ his favorite.

"Since when did _you_ have an independent thought?" he asked

 _Oh crap…._ The yellow bear groaned.

Foxy dashed at the bear and then placed his sharp hook on the bear's nonexistent neck.

"Who are you and what are ye doing on me island?" He asked

 _You really don't remember me Foxy?_ The yellow bear asked

"No."

"Remember when five children went missing a long time ago?" He asked

Foxy stood frozen in place for a few moments. He remembered that dark day the restaurant. In fact, before Vincent had chopped his hand off and left him to rot on the linoleum floor; he was playing in the middle of a rather colorful and quite fun ball pit and just having a good time in general and pretending to be a pirate, which with some sick twist of humor, landed him in the costume of Foxy the Pirate fox.

"What about that day?" He asked

"Well, ever wonder where the fifth child went?" He asked

That was a good question. He had never seen the fifth child. He had only seen Freddy, Bonnie Chica, and himself. In fact, he wondered if there ever _was_ a fifth child.

And this suit seemed to be a bit more active than the others he had seen, in fact it almost seemed to function like Freddy and his friends…

"You're the fifth child?" he asked

"Yes." He answered

Foxy was still for a few moments processing Goldie's statement and found himself full of questions to ask this mysterious fifth child.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"So why did you pretend to be my subconscious?" He asked

"I just like to jack around with epeople," he said "It's kind of my thing, you know, mess around with the night guard, cause funny noises, occasionally flush the toilet with nobody there…."

"Wait, that was you?!" He asked

"yeah….Now that you know, I don't really know what you plan on doing with me, but whatever it is-"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here!" He said "First off, why didn't you help me? If you did, we could already be off of this island before-"

"Foxy,I would love to help you and maybe get you off of this island but in case you haven't noticed, I'm missing something important."

"Like what?" He asked

"Look in my head."

He was a bit awkward at Goldie's statement, but approached the bear and removed his head to find that it came cleanly off.

He looked inside of the bear's costume and saw that something defiantly _was_ missing.

"See what I'm missing?" He said.

"An endoskeleton." He said

"Yeah. Really hard to get one now these days." He said "Now could you put my head back on? the world looks really weird upside down."

"Oops…sorry." He said putting the bear's head back on and the way it was.

"Thanks." He said with his pinprick eyes re-adjusting "Anyway, since I don't have a skeleton, I'm basically bed written or crippled or whatever you define as useless."

Foxy felt kind of bad, hearing Goldie say all that stuff to him. But despite all that, he had a thought enter his mind: if the bear couldn't move, could he have seen who burned his boat down?

"So…did you see who burned my boat down?" he asked

He heard the bear sigh.

"I'm sorry Foxy." He said "I couldn't get a good view of it. But I do know something about it."

"What?"

"I think it has a physical form. " Goldie said "And if it has a physical form, it can be trapped."

Foxy thought about this. If they could trap their arsonist, they could extract revenge, or at the very least, try to figure out who it was and why they were doing it.

"So how you plan on stopping it?" Foxy asked

"It's simple but risky." He said

"As long as this thing runs around, my boats will burn down. I'm basically willing to do anything."

"Okay then…" Goldie said "All you need to do is fall asleep."

"What?" Foxy said

"You need to sleep or at least pretend to be asleep." He said "That way, when it gets close, you can jump on whoever or whatever it is."

He had to admit, it sounded like a pretty good plan, but he thought it was missing something important.

"How will I stop it if I fall asleep?" Foxy asked.

"I'll wake you up when it gets near." Goldie said.

At that point, it sounded like a good plan that had a good chance at success. However, he was curious about what other things the bear could do to help him on his voyage home.

"What else can you do?" He said

"I can tune into radio stations for the weather."

He scratched his hook on his chin formulating a plan.

"Can you contact them?" he asked.

"I don't think so." He said "We are out of range and I can only listen to their frequencies and messages at night."

Foxy thought about this situation. Goldie could do that and keep up with events in the world or the weather, which could help him on his journey home since he could predict storms and what direction they were blowing. And while all of this was good, he wondered if Goldie could tune into radio stations, would it be possible to find the distance _from_ the show/

"Just a random question." He asked

"Yes?"

"Do you know how far we are from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?"

He sighed.

"Yes." Goldie said

"Is it far?" Foxy asked

"As of this moment, we're at least one thousand five hundred miles away from shore. Give or take a hundred."

His only eye snapped open when he heard how long the distance was

"One thousand miles…." He said to himself looking at the sand with a depressed expression

"Look…I know it seems like a long distance, but I think I have a way to get home fast."

"Ye do?"

"Yeah," He said "I heard from the radio that there's supposed to be a hurricane coming in a few days."

"Wait, a hurricane?" he asked

Goldie gave a look of _Yes_ since he couldn't nod his head.

"Now, my plan is that rather than try to wait it out, we try to ride-"

"Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah…WOAH!" Foxy said "You want to _ride_ on a _hurricane_ of all things?"

"Yes."

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!"Foxy yellled

"No, but if we sail in-between the outside and the eye of the storm, we could cut the traveling distance, go at a faster speed and make it to shore in….three days? That sounds about right…"

He thought about Goldie's possibility for a few seconds before dismissing it.

"That's too risky." He said "We'll never make it."

"Come on Foxy! We may never get another chance like this! Can you imagine what would happen if Chica found out you gave up just because of a little storm?"

He stopped at the mention of her name. A few moments later, he thought about what would happen should he never return.

 _He imagined her in some sort of state of perpetual sadness, knowing about the death of her lover. He could imagine her depressed, sad, and unable to really move on from this moment._

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the yellow bear was right. He didn't know when he would be able to leave again, but if he would, that chance would take a long time.

 _Well…_ Foxy thought _Better to at least try and die rather than not try at all._

"Goldie." He said

"Yes?"

"Ye better not lead me to Davy Jone's locker, or else I'll be taking ye down with me."

Goldie let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry Foxy, I may joke around about small things, but something like taking us home I'll take seriously."

Foxy looked at the sky only to see that the storm that Goldie had told him about was nowhere near his field of vision.

"I'm sorry about yelling…" Goldie said

"Eh, I don't blame ye. Kind of got riled up myself."

"So…are we good?"

"Of course." Foxy said "After all, I can't make it across the ocean without you."

The yellow bear let out a little laugh

"Just a question." He asked "How far is the storm from us?"

"About two days from now." Goldie answered

He then sat down on the sand, opened up his book, and started writing in it.

 _Day_ plus three more days._

 _My friend Goldie purposed that it may be possible to ride along the winds of a storm, although it sounds crazy and suicidal, there's not a whole lot of better options at the moment other than this._

 _Goldie says the storm will be here in about two days. Should I go, there's two ways this could turn out for me: I either have two days left to cherish life on this island before we end up at the bottom of the ocean, or end up on shore, knowing that I had done something most mariners could only dream of and be reunited with my friends._

 _I don't know which will happen, but sooner or later, I'll find out whether I want to or not._

 _I also learned that the arsonist, the one who burned the original Red Sail down, may have a physical form. Should this be true, I plan on trapping him, but the only problem is that I'm going to be the bait._

 _These next few days are going to be perhaps the most dangerous I'll ever live (hopefully.)_

 _I hope I don't wind up dead by the arsonist or by the ocean._

 _But should that happen reader, please give this book to Chica, the chicken in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and tell her that I loved her and will miss her very much._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Foxy the Pirate captain._

When he finished writing, he found himself silent as thought of the possibility of home, and of love…

"Goldie." He said

"Yes?"

Foxy looked at his boat, which now so close to completion.

"Let's catch that arsonist."

 **End of Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The arsonist

**Chapter 9- The arsonist**

He really wished that he could have thought of a better plan than this.

He found that staying inside of his boat and waiting for whatever was about to burn it down wasn't exactly the most sounding of strategies, especially when in the night, he had to close his eyes and rely on his hearing.

Almost _every_ movement that he had ruled out as wind or the waves nearly scared him out of his costume. and he found himself on his toes as he pretended to sleep. He was ready to fight, it's just that would he be able to take him down. And that question alone made him bring the axe if he needed to do some _serious_ damage to his arsonist.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting for this mystery person, but it felt like it was _forever_ and the worst part was that it appeared that he wasn't in a rush, so he was taking a long and agonizing slow time to burn his very fragile boat down.

He found that the best way to pass the time that he was waiting for whatever was suppose to come and hurt him was to try and think about another story. Like, what would happen if he would publish this story? Who would read it? Would they believe that half the stuff that happened in the book actually happened for real?

He also wondered what would happen on the day should he return. If he did, he hoped that he would first get a hug from everybody (Let's be real, who _doesn't_ want a hug?) and then have some of Chica's pizza and cake, not because he needed to eat (He didn't) but merely to have something and enjoy some time with her and catch up on all of the things that he had missed out on the….how many weeks was he gone now?

 _Now that I think about it,_ He thought _how long have I been gone?_

Foxy assumed that at the least, he had been gone for about two weeks and maybe a month at the most. Which seemed pretty rational considering that he was able to build two boats with one of them burning down and be able to have some time exploring the land around him.

He thought some more about Chica, not that he needed to, but he figured that his thoughts about her would be a nice way to get this dreadful waiting off of his mind.

He thought about the scene that should he come home, what he hoped would happen.

 _I'll walk through those front doors._ He thought _and I'll see her in the kitchen. We'll look at each other for a long time, maybe a few minutes even, and then we'll hug and hopefully kiss. She'll ask 'God Foxy! where have you been?!'. Then, I'll just show her my book and tell her about all of the crazy stuff that happened to me._

He soon found that his large bush tail was no longer in between his legs, and also that he had calmed down significantly and was no longer paranoid about the darkness and what could possibly await for him in it.

He imagined it some more about his fantasy about when he got home.

 _Maybe I'll ask her if we could have a family…_ He said _In a strange way, I always kind of wanted a few kids. Well, as a kid I thought I would be pretty awesome dad. Maybe it's not too late for me….._

He thought about this until he heard a _snap!_

His eyes snapped open and his fur stood on end as the snaps started getting closer.

 _Snap!_

 _Snap!_

 _Snap!_

He also saw that there was a strange and ominous orange light _behind_ him.

He saw Goldie's pinprick eyes darted towards something behind his head, and he had the feeling that his mystery arsonist was merely less than ten feet away from him.

He didn't know what to do. Did he jump now? or did he wait longer to get closer to it.

He then heard _Creeeeeekkkkkk..._ of an old door in a creepy house near his ear.

Foxy was actually fighting to stop himself from trembling in fear from what was behind him.

He then felt something _brush_ against his large and fluffy ears that felt a lot like old wood.

Foxy had the feeling that who, or whatever the arsonist was, he was right behind him.

He turned around and stood up, turning his LED Lights on and glaring at his arsonist.

In a strange way, he didn't expect for this to be his mystery arsonist.

The Arsonists actually stood a few inches above foxy (And Foxy knew he was at least six four) and he wore old tattered clothing like it had been hanging out in the wind and the sun for years. His head was also not human. In fact, it looked like a long-decayed pumpkin or squash, he wasn't entirely sure what its original shape was. The eyes inside of the pumpkin were now alight and seemed to give out a dark glow just like Foxy's, only this time, they were illuminated by a bright orange fire and not the LED's in his eyes.

He knew he was the arsonist because he was holding a stick, which it had in its mouth and was pointing the flaming stick towards his boat.

Foxy knew what that thing was. It was the scarecrow from earlier.

 _But….how?_ he thought looking at it.

"Who are ye and what are ye doing here?" He asked in his most threatening way possible.

For a few moments, the arsonist was quiet.

Then, it pulled out a long saber from behind it and pointed it at Foxy.

"Oh...so ye'd be a fighting guy aren't ye?" He asked

The scarecrow was silent and only raised his blade at Foxy's neck.

"Well then…" he said "I've been meaning to get even with ye, especially since ye burned me previous boat down."

He then saw the scarecrow lunge at him with the saber.

Foxy dodged it and tried to hack at the scarecrow's rotten head with his axe. But the scarecrow ducked and caused his axe to only chop empty air.

The scarecrow then tried to slash at Foxy's feet with his blade, but Foxy jumped over the slash.

 _Wait a minute…_ he thought _I'm made of metal! Why am I dodging his attacks?!_

The arsonist attempted to do an overhead slash on Foxy, but he then did soemthing that would normally slice off any man's fingers: he grabbed the blade.

The scarecrow tried to withdraw the blade, but Foxy had it in his figurative and literal iron grip.

He pulled the blade and the scarecrow towards him. Foxy then punched the scarecrow in the chest with his hook. Which then went _through_ the man's chest and out of his back.

the scarecrow then looked at the arm in his chest and then at Foxy with it's shrunken eyes and rotten smile.

He then saw the man drop his sword and just look at Foxy.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" It asked in a really pissed-off voice

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a arm going through my body! Do you seriously know how painful this feels?"

He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this. Normally, he would probably stuff this guy in a costume since he was starting to get on his nerves, but there was only one costume on the island besides himself, and he had the feeling that Goldie wouldn't really like to have an angry Englishman as an endoskeleton for very long.

"Um…Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Foxy said

"I'll tell you once you get your damn arm out of me." He said as he tried to get off of Foxy's arm.

Foxy really wanted to just tear his hook from the side and continue bashing this guy's brains out, but the guy didn't seem that much of a threat considering that just one punch had impaled his fragile body.

He decided that he would put him down, and should this fellow try to pull a fast one, Foxy would be willing to tear him apart.

He then gently pulled his arm out of the man's chest and allowed him to move around.

"Sorry lad." Foxy said "I just thought ye were gonna burn down me boat that's all…"

"Oh, I was," He said "Unless of course, you give me whats mine."

"What?" Foxy asked

"So...what are ye doing here?" He asked

"Don't act like an idiot, you know what you took." It said "And I demand that you give it to me now."

Foxy was confused, he didn't remember taking anything from this guy.

Unless of course, he was talking about that one time that Foxy had borrowed the scarecrows axe, when he thought it was dead, and never gave it back.

"Do you mean this?" He said raising the axe

"Oh thank goodness!" He cried with relief. Looking at the axe like it was a prized possession. "Now...hand it over so I can rest."

"Okay, this should be -what what do ye mean ye'll rest?"

"Yes I will." He said "And I _really_ want to rest. I'm getting tired of this island already. Stupid commoners thinking they can take my stuff…"

He was seriously straining himself to _not_ rip this guy apart. But he reminded himself that his guy was going to rest and hopefully would never bother anybody ever again, provided they didn't steal.

"Here you go." He said handing over the weapon "Now that I think about it, I don't think I need it anymore."

The man seemed pretty happy with his now returned axe and appeared to be hugging it.

"Oh thanks!" the man said only for him to stop hugging it a few seconds later and act all gentleman-like "Apologies for my…brutish behavior earlier. I was just incredibly angry and upset that's all."

"That'd be okay."

"So you say you're leaving?" The scarecrow said looking out to the ocean .

"Yes." he said "I have a girlfriend and friends at home."

"Well then," The scarecrow said reaching inside of his mouth and pulling out a bright lantern "Then take this. You're going to need it more than me."

"Uh…thanks?" he said taking the lantern.

"Don't worry lad, the light won't burn until you reach the land, even if it's trounced with water.

Although he already had a light, he figured a little more couldn't hurt. And besides, not being able to be put out meant he could go at night or if there were a lot of storm clouds.

"Thank you really." He said

"It's nothing really." The man yawned as he then saw the scarecrow lie down on the sandy floor with his wooden body spread out and looked at the sky.

"And I really do thank you child." It said with his eyes growing dimmer "I hope you can reach home, wherever that place may be…"

He then saw the flame inside of it burn out. Leaving behind only an empty pumpkin head, some old clothes, and some wooden sticks in a body-like shape to give the scarecrow shape.

He was confused for a few seconds until he realized that the soul of whoever this was now at peace.

He was filled with a strange sense of _wow…I actually did something good for once_ feeling. Which in Foxy's case _rarely_ ever happened.

Once that feeling had gone (Which lasted about thirty seconds) He looked over at the now empty scarecrow and wonder if maybe, just maybe, this empty body could serve just _one_ more purpose.

"Hey Goldie!"

"Eh?" The said half-asleep "Sorry...just woke up from a nap, what did you say?"

He then looked at the skinny wooden body of the scarecrow and figured that now that there was no longer an angry Englishman in it, maybe could be more useful. But this time as endoskeleton to his endoskeleton-less friend.

"Would you like an endoskeleton?" He asked

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Sorry to end the chapter like this, but I thought that it was a decent way to go out.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10- The calm before the storm

**Chapter 10- The calm before the storm**

"Foxy…you have no idea what this means to me." Goldie said as he flexed his fingers for the first time.

"I think I do." Foxy said "Ye look like yer about to explode from happiness or something."

When whoever was in the scarecrow costume had left, he had decided that the body that once served whoever that would would better serve as Goldie's temporary endoskeleton until (Or if) they make it home rather than leaving it on the beach to slowly decay or wash into the ocean.

Goldie now sat rather than slumped on a rock. He was moving his arms around and twisting his wrists a few times to make sure it worked.

"Foxy." Goldie said "Nobody has ever done something like this to me before."

"Eh don't get to peachy," Foxy said as he sat on the sand "It was either put it in you or I throw it in the ocean,"

"Well….It's still nice." Goldie said flexing his arms and fingers "Although I must admit, it feels kind of….weird, you know, moving again."

"What's wrong with moving?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know." Goldie said "It's just, I've never really _moved_ in my entire afterlife, which was….how long have we been dead again?"

"Sometimes it seems like forever lad." Foxy answered

"Let's just say ten years." He said "It's been ten years since I moved and now…it just feel so weird, I…I just wish I could describe it in some way."

"I don't know if that'd be necessary lad." He said "Anyway, maybe ye can help finish the boat. It shouldn't take too long and we'd be preparin for ye storm tomorrow."

"Okay." Goldie said.

Foxy then stood up and walked about five feet only to turn around and notice that Goldie was still sitting on the sand.

"Arne ye going to help me?" he asked

"Yeah….about that…I don't know how to walk."

His only eye snapped open along with his eye patch flipping up at Goldie's statement.

"What do ye mean ye don't know how to walk?!" Foxy asked

"I just don't know!" He exaggerated "Look, I've been an empty costume for most of my afterlife and never reall got to move!"

"Well then…" Foxy said a bit flustered. "I guess….I'll help ye start walking."

"Really?"

"Not like I'd be doing anything better today." He answered.

He walked back to Goldie, who was now extending his arms up to be pulled like some sort of child as Foxy hoisted him up. When Goldie rose to full height, he was taken back a bit. Goldie was actually _taller_ than Foxy by a few inches, so he really felt less like support and more like a fluffy crutch that was missing some fur.

He even felt more like a crutch when Goldie exerted his whole weight on him, which thankfully wasn't too heavy since his endoskeleton was made out of wood.

"Woah….." Goldie said looking at the ground. "This is so weird….."

"Yeah, get used to it. It'd be called standing." He joked

"Hey! I'm not _that_ forgetful!" Goldie pouted

"Sorry lad, ye _walked_ right into that one!" Foxy continued.

"Stop making walking puns!"

"Yer right, I should really _pace_ meself!"

Foxy let out a few much-need chuckles before stopping.

"Alright lad, I'm done messin around, let's get ye up and walking."

Foxy took slow steps to get Goldie accustomed to walking. The yellow bear tried to mimic Foxy's walking style, But about three steps in, Goldie was dragging his feet through the sand and probably would have fallen flat on his face had Foxy not been there to keep him up.

"Goldie lad," Foxy said "Ye need to pick yer feet up."

"Wait, I needed to pick them up?"

Foxy then face-palmed himself.

"And here I thought ye were the smart one."

"I am!" He protested "I'm just new to this whole walking thing that's all…"

They started walking again, only this time, the yellow bear picked up his clumsy feet and was actually doing a good job of keeping up with Foxy.

"This is really….strange." Goldie said looking at the ground "I mean, sorry if I seem to excited about walking. It's just-"

"Don't worry lad, I heard." He said as he continued to take the steps all the way onto his base, which was only about ten feet away from him.

"Hey Goldie." Foxy said getting behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I'm gonna get behind ye."

"Okay," He said "Just make sure your holding on to me."

The yellow bear then lifted up his arm off of Foxy's neck so he could move to Goldie's back. Foxy then kept his hands gently underneath Goldie's armpits as he half-carried him to the base.

"I…I think I'm getting the hang of this." Goldie said increasing his pace from a slow trot to a regular walk.

"Good." Foxy said "Our base isn't too far away, and I won't let go."

"Okay Foxy." He said as he continued to go at his pace.

Howevver, Foxy then began to slowly remove his hands from Goldie's body, and a few seconds later, he had completely let go of the yellow bear.

When he did, the bear did not clumsily fall on his face, instead he kept on walking.

Foxy let out a little smile and a chuckle as he saw Goldie successfully walking.

 _Maybe this is how parents feel when they see their kids walking for the first time..._ He thought

"What's so funny?" Goldie asked.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't let go?"

"Yes?"

"I let go."

"You did what?!" Goldie asked "Why you do that?! I trusted you!"

"Goldie!" He said "Look! your walking just fine without me!"

"Oh…" The yellow bear said as he continued to walk "I…I'm…doing it! _I AM WALKING!"_ He cried with success like he had just climbed Mt. Everest.

"That's good!" Foxy said "Can ye stop?"

"Stop?" Goldie said as he slowed down and almost appeared like he was going to fall down.

"Woah buddy!" Foxy said dashing at him and then grabbing his chest to stop him from falling "Ye may want to take it easy for a wee bit."

"R-Right….sorry." He studdered

"That's okay." He said sitting the bear on the log. "Yer a fast learner that's for sure."

"Thanks." Goldie said "I…really don't know how to thank you."

"I think I'd know how that'd be done." He answered.

"How?"

"Ye could just there. Not like I have a problem with ye, but ye still don't know how to walk."

"Oh…right." He sighed "I'll just…stay here then."

He then proceeded to work on the remainder of the boat, which was really just some tightening and some other small stuff, such as loading the boats and re-enforcing the sails to make sure that they could handle the wind and the rain that it would inevitably meet.

There was an odd silence between them for a good amount of time as he worked until Goldie laid out on the sand and appeared like he was going to sleep.

"Hey…Foxy." Goldie asked

"Yeah?"

"I….I don't know why but feel like we'll make it."

"What makes ye say that?" Foxy asked tightening some rope.

"I don't know." he answered "Call me overconfident, but how could we _not_ make it? I mean, we have you, a sturdy boat, and me. We can pretty much make it home in maybe a day or two if we ride this storm right."

"Yeah."

"Also," Goldie said "When we get home, we'll have some fun. You'll have Chica, I'll have my endoskeleton, and maybe we could even get the business back up and running again."

Tomorrow the storm would hit this island. In fact, in the far distance of the setting sun, he could already a see a thin silver line of the clouds of Betelgeuse and even farther, a dark speck that was the heart of the storm.

He looked at his boat. In reality it was a slightly larger rowboat with a few sails and a place to keep his stuff. It wasn't exactly the _Queen Annie's_ Revenge or _the Titanic_ , but it was still better than a raft, which would most likely be unable to lead him to his home unless he _really_ tried.

He really wondered what would happen to him. He knew he could cross the ocean, but deep down, some part of him told him that it would be better to remain here rather than go into the storm.

Foxy knew what this feeling was, he had felt it before.

It was the fear of the unknown. It was the feeling that he was afraid of something that he didn't know. The last time he had felt this awful feeling, it was when he was uncertain about what would happen to him after the bite of '87 weather or not he'd be scrapped or out of order.

As he saw Goldie fall asleep on the bench, he then found himself replaced by guilt.

Personally, he didn't have the heart to tell his overexcited friend that he was scared. He didn't have the guts to admit that maybe this plan _might_ be flawed In some way that he did not know about, which made it all the more risky. He also didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't entirely sure where Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was either. That would be a whole new journey once he got on land. Most likely, they would need some clothes and travel at night to avoid freaking people out.

But then again, all those things would happen if he got on land.

That word. That oh-so questionable word _If._ That rather tricky phrase remained in his mind that none of those things were going to happen until he reached land.

 _Calm down Foxy_. He told himself _We'll make it, we just gotta cross the hurricane that's all._

He found himself telling himself that over and over again until he saw the sun almost sink below the earth. Maybe, this would be the last time he would see the sun, given that storms generally don't show the sun. Maybe this was the last

He then went back into his tent to try and get some sleep, knowing deep down that this could very well be his last day on earth.

 **End of Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 - departure

**Chapter 10**

Why must he leave? he found himself asking.

For starters, the sky wasn't its usual colorful self; rather, it looked more like Foxy was stuck inside of a concrete box with its dark grey clouds.

There was no doubt that the storm was here, or at the very least, he was on the weaker end of it. He would feel occasional drip-drops of rain, a few strong gusts, and sometimes, the occasional flashes of lightning in the distance.

He took whatever he could bring, such as some Coka cola to remove his rust on land, a

He was right about Goldie being helpful, he was now more accustomed to walking and was actually being of use, such as making sure all of the machinery was bolted or nailed into place.

Foxy wanted to help, but there wasn't much left of his base camp, save for some metal bars and a large refrigerator that he couldn't bring with him.

His boat was on the sandy shore; almost ready for somebody it into the ocean where it would face its toughest journey.

As he loaded his boat up with Goldie, he found another strange object on the shore.

He found a shard of what appeared to be a mirror.

He looked at himself with the shard of the mirror.

He found himself in a rather strange position, he knew that the fox in the mirror was him, but at the same time, a completely different and rather new being.

Foxy found that he was missing a good deal of the fur on his snout, not to mention that the parts of his costume around his eyelids and ears had also frayed away, giving him a strange and rather scary appearance that he didn't think he could generally give to anybody.

Now that he had seen himself, he looked down at his hand to see his endoskeleton visible from the tip of his fingers all the way to his knuckles.

Now that he had seen himself, he decided to briefly check what else had rotted over the course of his time without him being aware about it. He looked inside of his oversized sweatshirt (which he had to admit was a really good piece of clothing), and just like his ear joints, there was more extensive damage on his joints. The costume had worn away at his elbows and waist, giving Foxy a more ragged and rather torn-up appearance than what he would generally expect from him.

He wondered if-no, when- he returned home, if Chic would initially be _scared_ of him because of his transformation from what was once a rather cute animatronic, to something that looked like…well…him.

"Yeah right." Foxy said "I'll take a few minutes but she'll be glad when I'm home, she's usually pretty happy to be with me."

He pulled out his book (It was located somewhere in-between his endoskeleton ribs, around his left chest) and wrote his thoughts down. Not like he wanted to, but it was better than letting them bottle his mind up and distract him.

 _Today is that day._ he wrote.

 _Come on…._ He told himself. _Keep writing….you'll feel better._

And so he did

 _Today is the day that I take my fate into my own hands._ He continued _Today is the day where I come closer to death than I have in the past. I don't know exactly why, but I feel like this is my last day on earth._

Foxy then found he stuck in some sort of block, what else was there to write down?

He looked at the shard of the mirror on the floor, and once again saw his face.

He suddenly was in….confusion. He wanted to write this down, this thought of his, but should he?

"Just write it down," He told himself. "It's not like the whole world is reading it."

He then continued writing where he left off.

 _Is this how sailors feel when they march off into the unknown? How pirates felt like when they were about to go on a risky raid? I_ _can tell you that I…._ _personally, don't know. All of my afterlife, I had been under the impression that I was a pirate fox known as Foxy. Yet, here, on this place, I realize just what exactly I am, and why I am scared, when as a pirate, I'm not supposed to be._

 _I'm still just a kid._

 _Deep down, I'm still the kid that would play in __pirate's cove, not the fox that owned it. And here I am, that same child only many years later and now dead, on this island, where I become a_ _real_ _pirate. A real sailor of the ocean depth._

 _After all, a kid has to grow up at some point, right?_

 _But am I ready?_

 _Can I really pull this off?_

 _Can I really make it home and be with my friends again?_

He stopped writing there; not because that he was out of ideas, but because there was a flash of rain and he didn't want to ruin the book.

But once it left, he found himself staring at these words and being only able to write one thing down.

 _I guess there's only one way to find out._

He then stopped writing there, put his book back in his left area of his chest.

"Come on Foxy," He said "Let's go home."

He moved over from the sand, which was now speckled with raindrops, to see Goldie tightening some rope around the area of what would be the sails.

He didn't know why, but the fabric sails that he had made before this day seemed like they could rip in the wind.

 _It's okay…_ He told himself _The sails will hold….we just need to be on the edge, not in the middle. And you need to calm down a little too, after all, you're not going to make it back if you can't keep your cool, right?_

He found it difficult to argue with himself.

"Alright…" He said "Hey Goldie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ye mind adding another layer of sail on ye first layer, personally I don't trust these winds?"

"Don't mind," He Said "But can you help?"

"Not like I'd be doing anything better right now." He answered.

He then got on the boat and started stitching another sail (Which he was getting pretty good at considering he had a hook for a hand.) and occasionally got glimpses at the doom that lied ahead of them: the clouds moved from being a light concrete grey like above them to darker as his eye moved, until finally, there was a huge patch of the sky that was just complete void with occasional lightning bolts every now and then to remind him that there was defiantly something in there.

He found himself comparing this storm to a black hole rather than a grey scale, since if he entered that black area, he would most certainly die and never return.

"Hey Foxy!" Goldie said

"yeah?" He said snapping back into reality.

"Were finished." He said "It's time to go."

"Is something on your mind?"

He sighed.

"A little…" He answered.

"Hey, It's okay if you're scared." Goldie said "To be honest I'm a little scared as well, but I think we can make it. After all, I know where the nearest radio signal is and the path of the storm, so we should make it.

Goldie's words actually made him feel…better.

"Thanks lad." He said standing up "Ye actually made me feel better."

"Hey, that was nothing." He said "By the way, is there anything we left behind?"

"Let me check…" Foxy said examined the island, _his_ island. Maybe, for the last time.

"Nope, there'd be nothing."

"Good, then let's get this bad boy out on the water!" Goldie said.

Sometimes he really wondered if Goldie understood the concept of death.

He then got out of the boat and pushed it pushed it forward until it was completely in the ocean. He then jumped into it, feeling the boat rock a little when he got in, but gradually smoothen out.

He saw Goldie flip up the sails, which were caught on the gusting wind and already leading them in a new direction into one of the darker grey parts of the storm.

He faced the storm as his boat departed from the shore, and possibly, his life.

 _Don't worry Foxy._ He told himself. _You just have to do this, and your home._

 _And nothing will keep you from your home._

 _Not even this bloody storm._

 **End of Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The storm (Part 1)

**Chapter 12 – The storm (part 1)**

"Left!"

"Which left?"

"My left Foxy!"

He moved with as much strength as his old servos could allow him to go as he then rotated the sail left, allowing the ship to go right.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he had turned the sails and locked them into place. This storm started to really feel less and less like a storm and more like he had been thrown in God's washing machine which was set to "heavy" duty.

The darkness of the clouds had transformed what would regularly be a sunny eleven AM morning to something that still felt like night time. And as a result, there was almost no light where Foxy was.

Once again, he was glad that his eyes could light up in the dark, without them, he probably would have been relying on the flashes of lightning to show him what was going on. This tactic wouldn't be very helpful, since Foxy couldn't alert Goldie for incoming waves, which he could with his LED lights.

Rain came down in a shower of bullets and pelted him nearly all the time (Which wasn't too much of a problem, but he was going to have to do something about his body rusting should he make it to land.) The darkness also made it difficult to navigate, since his eyes could only go about twenty feet in front of him and saw nothing but rain, he was relying on Goldie and the occasional flash of lightning to guide him through anything that was more than twenty feet away .

About halfway into their journey, Goldie suggested that they do some roles so that way, it's not too complicated or overwhelming for one person. As a result, Foxy was stuck doing sail rotation and movement since he was stronger while the yellow bear did bailed out water and did navigation.

He was glad the bear suggested that idea, had he not, Foxy would have been in quite a pickle having to both bale out water and continue to adjust the sails.

"Hey Goldie!" He yelled

The yellow bear was pre-occupied at the moment, having to bale water out of the boat's hull with his top hat rather than a bucket.

"Goldie!" He yelled again

"What?" The yellow bear said looking up.

"How far have we gone?"

"About five hundred miles, but if we cut through this storm, we'll able to shorten the time needed to go home!" He answered over the ocean's roar.

As Foxy looked over the waves of the ocean, which were going pretty fast, he was curious about fast they were going and thought maybe Goldie knew something about that.

So he asked the yellow bear.

"Do you want it in knots, or miles per hour?!" Goldie answered.

"Anything!"

For a few seconds, Goldie continued to bale water out of the boat's hull until he looked back at him.

"Close to fifty five miles per-hour!" he answered "Or about forty-eight knots in pirate language."

 _Fifty five miles per hour….._ Foxy thought dazed, thinking that his little boat was actually going at this speed. After that question, he wondered how much longer they would have to be on this boat.

So just like before, he asked.

"At this speed? Uh…about four-ish hours, I don't know, either way, we don't have to stay in this boat much longer before we reach the shore."

Foxy liked the idea of being on shore again, not that he had anything against the ocean, but he really wanted to be home again.

Maybe he'll one on a boat with her one day, not far from shore of course, but far enough to actually enjoy some quality time together.

But for now, he had to deal with this.

A _CRASH!_ Of a large wave nearly knocked him off of the boat, but luckily, his hook had managed to latch on to the mast and keep him from tipping over.

 _Whoa…_ Foxy thought. _That was close…._

"Goldie!" he asked "How are ye holding up?"

"Okay." The yellow bear said continuing to bale water out with his blue top hat.

"You know, I thought we'd be goners a few moments ago."

"Well, it's good to know that were not!" The yellow bear yelled in reply "By the way, I think we've cut enough distance, I think we should head out of this part of the storm."

"Head out?" He asked, unsure what the bear said over the roaring wind.

"Yes!" Goldie answered.

"And which direction would that'd be?"

"Turn east! Then it's just straight from there for about three hours!"

Three hours may have sounded long to any other person, but considering that Foxy had been in this storm for almost a whole day, three hours wasn't that much of a burden longer.

He shifted the sails on his boat with much effort as he could; he managed to turn the front two sails of his boat, east, just as Goldie had asked.

The wind had picked up, already adding more strain on his ancient servos, making it difficult to move the sail.

He looked over; he saw that there was one more sail needing to turn east: The last sail next to Goldie that he couldn't reach.

"Goldie! Could ye get the last sail for me?"

"Sure!" The yellow bear answered as he climbed up the pole and started turning the sail to the same direction as Foxy's sails.

 _I can't believe this is working….._ He thought looking at the sails _was going to make it! We're really going to mak-_

He then saw something form in front him with a lightning flash.

A large, black wave, about thirty feet tall, was barreling towards their tiny little boat.

And Goldie was still on the last mast (Which wasn't terribly high) trying to get the sail to turn east.

Foxy saw something about this that could turn really bad really fast.

 _Oh Crap…._

"Goldie!" Foxy yelled abandoning the sails "Goldie get down!"

"What?"

"Goldie!" he yelled seeing the enormous wave continuing to barrel towards them "There's a giant wave heading to us! You have to get down before it-"

 _CRASH!_

Foxy

He rose up from the interior of his boat, which was now up to his mid-shins, and rubbed his eyes to clear them of the ocean salt.

When he had opened them, saw something that made his heart sink deeper than the Mariana trench.

The sail the yellow bear was trying to turn was no longer there, rather, all he saw was a broken stump on the mast and some rope over the side of the boat.

"Goldie?" He said looking frantically over his boat for his friend "Goldie where are you?!"

His LED eyes searched all around for the yellow body of his friend. But he didn't see the yellow bear inside of his boat.

"Goldie!" He shouted looking over the sides to try and pick his friend out in the ocean.

His eyes had caught onto some rope that had come from the broken mast.

 _Could it be?_ He thought as his eyes followed the rope until he saw that there was rest of the sail on the end of the line about twenty feet away, and finally, there was a yellow bear hanging for dear life at the sail.

"Just hang in there, I'd be getting ye back to the boat soon!" He said as he started trying to pull the sail back onto his boat

He started pulling the rope but when he did, the boat started to tip over in the direction of the yellow bear, causing its rim to grow ever closer to the point where it would sink.

He then shifted his weight to the other side of the boat while pulling on the rope to even stabilize his oceangoing vessel.

He kept pulling but the closer the bear got to the boat, the farther away Foxy had to step, which was a problem since the only room left behind him was the ocean.

He kept pulling until he heard the yellow bear's voice break over the storm.

"Foxy!" Goldie said "You have to cut the sail!"

"What?"

"You have to cut the sail!"

Foxy was confused, why he would suggest something like this.

"Why would you say that!?" He asked

"If you don't cut the rope, the boat will sink! The sail is acting as an anchor!"

When the yellow bear had said this, Foxy did realize that the boat was now closer to tipping completely over into the turbulent waters of the ocean.

"It's okay Foxy…." Goldie said.

"No! I won't leave you!" He said trying to pull him up. "Come on, climb on the ropes! We can make it!"

"I…I can't," Goldie said "I'm too heavy."

"No yer not!" Foxy said feeling his servos snap a little as he pulled the rope "Ye don't have a metal endoskeleton! Ye'd be light enough to climb on the rope!"

"I….it won't work." Goldie said "Besides, what future is there for me?"

"What future?!" He criticized "When this'd be all said and done, we can introduce ye to the gang! And if they reject ye, ye'd be welcome in my cove! Just don't let go! All ye have to do is climb up and ye can have a new life! One better than bein in a closet!"

For a few moments, the yellow bear was silent as it looked at Foxy with its pinprick eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Goldie asked.

"I know so!" He cried "Now come on! I don't know how much longer I'd be able to hold on to this rope!"

He then saw the yellow bear begin to climb up the rope like some sort of reverse rock-climbing exercise.

Foxy held on practically having to dig his only hand into the rope while he continued to exert all of his weight onto the side of the boat.

He then saw the yellow bear climb up from out of the ocean and onto the boat. Completely drenched from head to toe, but thankfully not at the bottom of the ocean.

When he saw the bear was safely on the boat, Foxy chopped the rope with his hook and saw the sail zip away into the water as the boat returned to its normal position.

For a few moments, the yellow bear was silent and then finally, it said something.

"I'm….I'm so sorry Foxy!" The yellow bear said burying his head into his waterlogged chest.

"It's okay lad." He said patting his friend's pack "We'd both been locked away for a long time, but for now on, we'd be together."

"I….I'm sorry I was suicidal," The bear said "It's just that I've been….I don't know how to describe it…."

"Don't worry lad," He said "That doesn't matter now. Now, we need to bail out water and head east if we ever wanna make it home."

He thought he heard the bear sniffle and then wipe something away from his eyes.

"Okay." He said "And….thank you for the second chance. I…I thought I was gone for sure…"

"Ye'd be welcome," Foxy said "Just another day in the life 'o captain Foxy."

He then saw the yellow bear smile a little and then continue baling water out of the boat while Foxy kept the sails in order and shifted his weight around.

He soon found himself looking east despite the storms and turbulence around him.

 _Soon Foxy…_ He told himself as he looked east where then end of the storm lied. He found himself looking to the land unknown, where his home lied ready to take him back.

 _Soon…._

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	13. Meanwhile back home

**Meanwhile, at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria….**

 **Around five-forty-ish**

She had been looking at the clear glass entry door to the restaurant from the east hall _again._ She had been like that yesterday, and the day before that….and that….

It was really starting to get on his nerves that she was still hoping that Foxy would come home. Their fox friend was already two weeks late past the time which the company said he would return, which by that point everybody had just assumed that Foxy had finally met his untimely end.

Everybody that is, except for Chica.

Somehow, some part of her believed that Foxy was still out there, trying to get home so that he could be with him. Now, Freddy wasn't one to crush dreams of children (Especially Chica after he once told her that she wasn't as good as a cook that everybody said….the nightmares still continue to this day….) but he had constantly told her that Foxy wouldn't be coming back.

"Come on Chica…." Freddy encouraged. "We got to move on. You can't be like this forever."

"I know he'll be here," She snapped. "He's a tough guy, he'll be here soon."

"Come on Chica," Bonnie also said "Let's go do something fun for a change! Like, I don't know, hide-and-seek with Mike!"

Hide and seek actually sounded pretty fun for Freddy (He was hoping to add a new rule to the list of rules: There is never _not_ enough playtime.)

But like the multiple times that they had suggested Chica to do something else, she answered the same response:

"But what happens if he comes home and I'm not there?"

Freddy wasn't really sure how to respond to that, even though she had told the duo multiple times.

They had been trying to get the poor chicken to move from that spot for _days_. But whenever he and Bonnie would pick her up, (Which was no easy feat on its own) she'd start flailing and demanding that she be down on the ground.

He hated seeing Chica like this. In fact, she started losing weight when Foxy was gone because she sometimes forgot to eat, just staring there waiting for the bright red fox to return….

Freddy turned away from her and did something he hadn't done in years.

He let out one little tear.

He hated seeing his friends like this. Not because it made him get super-emotional and feel terrible, but because a good eight out of ten times, there's nothing he can do to make it better. And he _hated_ when things weren't in his control.

 _She it's obvious that she want Foxy…._ He thought. _But then again, Foxy isn't one-hundred percent irreplaceable…._

His mind suddenly went back to the past to a time when there was a constant threat of deactivation and replacement for Foxy after the bite, which got him thinking even more.

 _If the company threatened to replace Foxy, than that can only mean that…._

Freddy's eyes then snapped open as he stumbled across a realization.

Maybe it wasn't _too_ late to bring Foxy home.

Or at the very least, something similar to Foxy.

Freddy left her in the hall and roamed all the way into the spare parts room. While he was comfortable with the security cameras looking at him (In fact, he kind of enjoyed it) he needed them to be out right now. Luckily, when he entered the room, they were.

He turned invisible just in case, or rather, a really dark shadow that was hard to see on the camera. He really didn't want the gang to find out about this little box that he had hidden away.

He opened up one of the cabinets underneath the main workbench that had a few costume heads and other miscellaneous tools and put it to the aside.

On the bottom of the floor, where there should be just regular ground, was a medium-sized metal safe buried in the ground with only the door being able to seen with its knob pointing up from the ground.

He was the only soul (Both in the alive and dead departments) that knew about this vault and hoped to keep it that way.

Of course, it was company property (It said on the door that theft of the company safe would be a felony). But Freddy didn't care about felonies; he needed to get Chica back to her normal self before she did something crazy. The last thing that this restaurant needed was another bite of '87 to torpedo the recovering resteraunt..

After inputting the code on a one-thousand wheel dial (1000 left-900 right-80 right-7 left) he opened it find wads of well…cash. And a whole lot of it. Freddy wasn't entirely sure how much was in there, but if he was to eyeball it, it could probably renovate the place and maybe even get it back on its feet.

Why this money wasn't used immediately, Freddy wasn't really sure. He had only cracked in to the expense of the safe once, only that time, it was to stop the place from going out of business when the Toy animatronics had gone ramped.

 _Perhaps later…._ He said withdrawing what he thought would be the right amount of money to solve the problem as he then closed the safe, put the shelf back in the cabinet, and closed the cabinet.

As he walked out of the room to the office, he thought of another grim reality: What if Foxy actually found his way home? And if he did, how would he react with Freddy's decision?

 _Come on Freddy._ He thought _He's been gone for weeks, it's better to just start over assume that he's lost rather than hoping that he will come back…_

He then entered the office to see if Mike, the security guard, was there, and sure enough, he was.

"Hi Freddy," Mike beamed "What brings you here?"

"Mike…there's something I need you to do for me."

"yeah what?"

He let out a sigh and looked around to make sure that nobody was around to listen to what he had to offer. When it was clear, he asked his question.

"Are there any spare Foxy models that you know of that are for sale?"

 **End of Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14- (Sorry guys)

**Chapter 14 (Sorry guys…)**

"How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Uh….three hours? I'm not really sure anymore…"

So far, Foxy and Goldie had had a rather…pleasant trip down this long and rather dark storm.

For starters, the weather started to lighten up, and as it did, the once near-nighttime landscaped had transformed into a dark grey sky over a long expanse of ocean.

With the departure of the storm came a few changes. First, they could now tell what time of day it was, or at the very least, get a good estimate. (Goldie estimated that it was about four of five in the afternoon.) Second, since they were in an area that was at relative peace saves for the occasional ripple or wave, there was nothing that really bothered them and created a rather strange peace on the boat.

In fact, when he thought about it, this was probably a really nice place to take a nap or listen to a few tunes to get his morale up.

"Hey Goldie," Foxy said as he tried to relax in the cramped boat.

"Yeah?"

"I'd know this'd be weird but do ye think ye can play some music?"

"Music?"

"I don't know," Foxy said "Frankly, I'd be wish'n for something to fill up the empty noise that's all."

"I think I can," The yellow bear answered "But…The signal's not exactly the strongest on planet earth, but I think I might be able to at night,"

Foxy didn't really have to ask Goldie what time it was, since he could see in the grey clouds that it was still daylight, but it was starting to get a little boring not having to fight for control of the sails in the stronger part of the storm.

"Hey Foxy," Goldie said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"But we don't need sleep," He answered.

"I know," The yellow bear said as he curled up on one end of the ship "I just feel like I could use some time to relax that's all."

"Then go take it," Foxy said "I won't stop ye."

The bear let out a yawn as he then curled up into a ball (or did his best to) and after remaining still for a few moments, created a fairly quiet snoring noise.

He wasn't sure if he was kidding or not (He could never really tell with that bear.)But about after a few minutes, he figured that the yellow bear was probably asleep.

He looked around for something to entertain him and soon found himself dragging his hook over the surface and watching the blade slice though the clear surface.

He even found himself humming and doing a few phrases of some song from when he was active that he usually did when he was bored at the restaurant. It never really had a title, only just the few notes that Foxy bothered to remember singing.

 _Dum-de-dum-de-dum-de-dum-dum._ He sung, (Was it even singing?) feeling just a little bit better about himself.

 _De-dum-dum-dum-de-dum-de-dum_ He continued.

He looked back behind him to see that the wind was still blowing at the two sails he had, not as violently as it had been earlier in the day when they were in the storm, but still at a gently fast speed.

 _Well…_ Foxy thought looking onward with boredom _I guess it couldn't hurt just this once…_

He then let out a long yawn, the kind where he fully extended his jaw in a yawn large that it could probably fit somebody's entire head into his maw.

He laxly looked out at the monotone ocean and the even more monotone sky in front of him.

 _Just….Just a little….rest_ He rested as he rested his head against the prow of the boat and closed his only eye to take a brief nap.

Arguably, this wasn't the first nap he had taken before, nor would it be his last, but it was probably one of his best naps he had ever had.

Normally when he would take a nap in pirate's cove he would be awakened by the occasional cheers of children (Which _Really_ got on his nerves) and would have to shoo off any teenagers that would try to enter his cove and write some rather filthy choices of words on the walls of his crumbling cove.

While that seemed usually bad, there were a few good moments. He had a sunroof so when the sun was just right, he could lay out on the small patch of sunlight in his cove and just feel it warm him up like some sort of large cat. The window also showed him the stars on a clear night, which still sometimes made him feel like until 87, he probably was the luckiest animatronic in the restaurant.

But even then, that wasn't the best part. Sometimes Chica would stop by in the day and leave him a cupcake or a slice of pizza.

But here, it was different. Here, there was an oddly warm sensation on his back as he continued to nap.

The sensation lasted for about twelve seconds (He doubted it was twelve seconds, time moves really weird when you fall asleep.) before he was shaken awake by somebody.

"Foxy!" Goldie cried as he shook Foxy.

"Wha-what?" He snapped as he exited out of his doze. "Are we sinkin?"

"Um…I think I'll let you look around..." The bear said

Fox panicked and jumped to look at the boat to see if there were any leaking holes in the boat only to glance that there was nothing.

Unfortunately for him, he jumped a bit too high to the left and went over the rather short lip of the boat.

He screamed as he fell into the deep and bottomless ocean, never to ret-

 _Slam!_

 _What?_ Foxy said opening his eyes to see that he wasn't actually in the ocean, rather, he was on some sort of strange and rather substance that was yellow and appeared kind of grainy.

He shifted his fingers through the strange substance just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

There was sand.

Foxy then started chuckling laughter that he didn't think he was capable of doing.

As he looked around, he saw that he was no longer in the ocean; he was now on a bright and rather warm beach with a bright green sign that was next to a highway that read _Welcome to the State of California! U.S. A (And no, Hotel California does not exist here) I-5_

"We did it!" He cried in a wildly excited voice as he ran across the sand, flopped down in it, and started making sand-angles in it.

He didn't really care about how idiotic or strange he might have looked to a passerby. The hard part was done. He had crossed the _Pacific Ocean_ on a _hurricane_ of all things.

He was almost home.

Well, not exactly, but at least he was on solid land.

"Uh…Foxy." Goldie interrupted

"Yeah?" He said sitting up from his sand-angles

"Shouldn't we…I don't know…be going home now?"

Foxy stopped

"Looks like we got a new adventure ahead of us." He said looking out onto the highway.

"I can already feel my feet hurting…." Goldie groaned.

He then emptied out the few contents in his boat, which was really a few coke bottles and some spare clothes and the sails from his boat so that they could travel at night without looking like total freaks.

"Well…" Foxy said looking at the interminably long highway. With his supplies "Freddy fazbear's pizzeria is only…God knows how long."

"We probably should start walking then should we?"

"Oh yeah," Foxy said "We got a _long_ way to go."

"Or really short if we're lucky," Goldie suggested.

And with that, both he and the yellow bear started walking down the long road home.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well…things are finally looking up to Foxy… Sorry about not updating fast, kind have been studying for the ACT for some time now and I haven't had that much time writing.**

 **So reader, on a relatively high note, that's all for today! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15- Hitchhikers!

**Hello there everybody! So….your probably wondering why this chapter even exists to begin with….**

 **Well….I have a few reasons.**

 **For starters, I kept thinking about the old chapter fifteen and how it just seemed so….random. Like, I don't know, I just felt like there was a lot of things wrong with the chapter since it just jumped ahead of time.**

 **So….I came up with this one. I know it may seem kind of weird, but it is mainly that It just didn't please me(I'm a selfish person I know,) and besides, the last one was kind of boring…no offense to whoever enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I have to answer a question that appeared not too long ago.**

 **To Tigersfury: About airplanes dumping their luggage if things go south…I looked online and actually found out that it** _ **can**_ **happen. Apparently, at certain stages in the flight, the plane has to meet certain calculations at each stage, and if they don't…well…something like this fanfic happens.(I didn't bother trying to figure out the math on how to calculate it).**

 **But enough of me talking, here is your new chapter.**

 **The "new" chapter 15- Hitchhikers!**

"This is never going to work."

"Come on lad, nobody likes a Debbie downer. And besides, I've seen it be done in movies and by those hobos a few days ago,"

"Yeah, in _movies_ Foxy, this is _way_ too crazy to actually work. And besides those hobos probably are professionals in this sort of stuff."

He was really getting kind of annoyed about how Goldie said that it wasn't safe to jump on trains, and he was right. If Foxy was human, which of course it wasn't.

They had wondered from the long road that they had first landed on and eventually wandered into a forest, where Foxy believed that it would be a shortcut to another city. But unfortunately, this "Shortcut" led to more and more of the thick topography of the forest, essentially getting them lost in the maze of pines and firs.

After a good three days of wondering around the thick and rather lush landscape trying to head back to civilization, Goldie had found a set railroad tracks running through the forest. Now, Foxy had told him that the railroad tracks were useless and that they were never used, but Goldie kept insisting that they were.

Foxy regretted not believing Goldie, because right in the middle of a really good nap later that day, a train roared past him, and thus lost to go home.

This time though Foxy had no intention of missing a train a second time.

And he was bent on getting on one. Mainly because his feet were killing him, but also that the train just seemed _sooo_ much faster, and besides, with all the cargo on it, who would notice if they stowed away for a little bit?

"Foxy, for the last time, I don't' think we can simply 'jump' on a moving train without getting injured,"

"Those hobos from a few days ago seemed capable of surviving it,"

"Yeah well….they probably did it before! I mean, If I grabbed on a train right now, it would probably rip my arms off.

"Stop being so sour," he scoffed "I'll just carry ye,"

"Carry me?!"

"You only weigh like, what? Two hundred pounds? That shouldn't be too hard to do. And besides, I'm made of steel. So it's going to take a little more than a train to get rid of me."

"Uh Foxy," Goldie said. "I don't know how you plan on doing this, but why on earth are you going to carry me to grab on a train?"

"Oh, I'm not going to jump on it,"

"Your not?"

"No," He answered "Well, not immediately, I'd try to run at about the same speed-"

"You think you can outrun a _train_!?"

"No," Foxy said looking at the end of the tracks "Though it'd be cool if I could,"

"Then what are you planning?!" Goldie yelled

"Jeeze calm down matey!" Foxy said "What I was trying to do was run at close to the same speed as the train, that way, when we jump on it, we don't get our arms ripped off or gored or something like that."

Goldie was about to make some sort of remark against it, but he stopped himself in mid sentence with his mouth open at what Foxy had said until a few seconds later he scratched his chin.

"That's….actually not bad," He said "That….might actually work…."

"Like I said, I saw those hobos do it, so how hard can it be?"

Goldie gave some sort of weird _did you really just say that?_ Face before he signed and looked at him.

"I hope your right."

 _I hope so too…_ He thought

He sat down on the forest floor near the rails and looked around, half expecting nothing to be there, when he heard a faint yet loud sound.

 _Hoonnkkk…_

The pirate fox then let out a wicked smile.

"Already?" the bear groaned.

"Get on me back," He said seeing a large diesel train turn around the bend. "Get on it now!"

Goldie looked like he was about to ask why, but he just said nothing and got on Foxy's back piggy-back style.

 _HONK! HOOOOONNNKKKKKKKKK!_ The train roared.

"Get ready!" Foxy yelled as the deafening sound of over five-hundred tons of steel and whatever other cargo was in it continued to race down the tracks. "On the count of three, we run!"

"Wait, three?"

"One…"

"Uh Foxy…"

"Two…" He continued getting ready to approach the train.

" I don't think that were fast enough for-"

"Three!"

Foxy then entered an all-out sprint about three feet right of the train, which was still thundering past them.

He sprinted as fast as his legs could go, which was actually pretty fast considering that he was holding Goldie, who-even with his wooden skeleton- wasn't exactly the lightest of cargo.

He really had to strain himself to at least kind of close to the train the speed of the train, which was going _way_ faster than he had anticipated since he was running at top speed and was still being passed by the train.

 _Come on!_ He thought speeding up _Speed up!_

He really started putting the pedal to the metal and started pushing his limits. He felt his servos give off an odd and unusual warmth from the amount of strain he was putting on his old engines.

He could see out of his flickering vision that he was actually running close to the speed of the train, which Foxy didn't even think he could _do_ before.

He appreciated how far he had come for a moment, that he was actually going close a train until he saw the bear try to reach to the door of the train only to be about four inches short.

"Goldie! Grab the side!" he wheezed

The yellow bear leaned some more and eventually got a grip on one of the many boxcar while remaining attached to Foxy.

 _Yes….._

He let out a smile, everything was going as planned. Once Goldie was on the train, he would help Foxy up, and after that, they would then relax as the train carried them to the nearest city.

"Alright!" Goldie said "Now just lean to the left and grab the boxcar! It shouldn't be that hard!"

Foxy nodded. It wasn't that much longer; he just had to go a bit to the left…

 _Come on…_ He said feeling his overworked servos hiss in protest _just a little more…_

He strained himself to push to the other side, and he was just about to put his hand on the side of the cart…

 _CRACK!_

Suddenly, he felt his foot hit something hard. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it made him fall.

He was still holding onto the yellow bear's foot but only now, he was grinding on the rails, kicking up rocks, and small plant life that his body had come in the skid.

He scraped against gravel underneath occasional wooden rail beam, causing bright orange sparks fly from underneath him as he skidded against the gravel and railroad with a loud _SKREEEEEEEEEEE!_.

"Goldie!" He cried "Help me!"

He could hear the fizz of his voice box as he felt the gravel scratch the only source of his voice.

"Hang on!" Goldie said as he grabbed Foxy's arm and began to pull him up

He began to feel the yellow bear pull him up from the stony grindstone that was wearing his body away.

 _I….I don't think he's going to be fast enough…._

The situation seemed pretty grim, he could tell that he had already lost a few key components of his endoskeleton from his little fall and even began to feel his vision flickering as he continued to slide on the gravel like a penguin or a failed waterskiing attempt.

Slowly but surely, he felt the grinding noise slowly decrease from his shoulders, t his stomach to finally, his knees until he was completely off of the gravel part of the rail.

He didn't really know what was going on, given that his vision was almost zero, and felt like he had been picked up and placed on some sort of….cushiony thingy that felt like there were beans in it.

His weak eyes began to actually see again, and as he looked, he saw that he was surrounded by large bags labeled "Beans" right where anybody could see it.

 _He he…._ He thought _I'm on a literal bean bag…_

He could hear the two of them pant as they recovered from the near-death(Second death?) experience.

"I….I told you it would work," he panted out of his severely damaged voice box, which actually started to hurt as he spoke.

He expected Goldie to laugh at the joke he had cracked, but instead he looked at him with a terrified.

"Oh….Foxy…"

He looked down at his costume. Or, what was left of it. He knew he had lost some of his fur from the long voyage home, but this newer incident had completely scraped off what had been left of his costume, leaving the once fluffy and soft belly he had into tatters completely exposing his endoskeleton.

His stomach wasn't the only thing that just taken a bruising, his knees had ripped off another part of his already scarce pants, leaving him from his mid-thigh down with his pants, and his costume had been shredded from his armpits to his elbows.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Goldie said

"It's okay…" He said reclining on one of the many sacks of beans "I'll get a new one when I get home."

The yellow bear let out a little laugh, only for a little before he returned back to his solmn face.

"Foxy…does it hurt?"

"Not really," He lied examining the rest of his body and wincing when he found his third and fourth toes squashed into his foot.

"I'm…I'm so sorry,"

He looked at the yellow bear with confusion.

"What are ye sorry about? Ye couldn't have stopped this from happening."

"R-really?"

"Of course," he groaned "In fact, if it hadn't been for ye, I'd be destroyed, or probably still stuck on the island…"

The yellow bear looked at him with his pinprick eyes and then let out a weak smile.

"You're a good friend Foxy," He said "Arguably the best I've had…ever. And I hope that when we get home, we can stay that way,"

He let out a weak chuckle.

"Thanks lad, now, let's just take a nap until this train stop, okay?"

"Uh….Okay," The yellow bear answered sitting right next to the fox.

Foxy moved around on his bag of beans and found it was quite comfortable. In fact, it's strange yet movable hardness seemed to fit his body perfectly as he relaxed and began to enter sleep mode.

He dozed off, feeling the dull pain of his front body slowly fade away as he thought about what would happen if-no, _When_ \- he got back.

 _Odds are Chica will be there…._ He thought letting out a smile

 _Yeah…she'll be there alright, and I'll be with her. Then, nothing will separate us._

He then felt himself doze off and eventually, fall asleep on the rather comfortable flour bags.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **So…this is what's happening now.**

 **I don't know if you enjoyed this chapter or not, personally I felt like there was more going on than what had previously happened.**

 **That's really all for today, and I hope to see you next time, rate and review, bye! :)**


	16. Chapter 16- Special delivery for Chica

**Hey guys! So…there's something I need to tell you.**

 **So apparently I re-wrote chapter Fifteen. In other words previous readers, it's going to be kind of hard to understand just what exactly is going on here….so sorry.**

 **I tried not to make it this chapter too linked to the previous one, just in case you don't heed my advice, but it still may be a bit confusing anyway.**

 **Anyway, I've been keeping you away from the chapter long enough, and it's not that long, so don't worry.**

 **Chapter 16- Special delivery for Chica.**

"Come on Chica, let's do something fun for once!"

"I f I told you once, I'll tell you again, what if he comes back?"

Chica had been returning to her spot. However, it became less and less bout seeing Foxy again and more about just getting some much needed time away from the gang. Not that she didn't enjoy being with Freddy, who could be pretty fun when all things were good, or that she liked to tease mike, but sometimes, she just needed some space.

It also didn't help that she was the _only_ girl in the restaurant, so it felt pretty strange sometimes when they tried to do boys vs. girls.

But aside from that, the odd waiting at the door gave her a sense of peace, like she could at least unwind a little before having to go back to work, in fact, she started taking up to drawing the outside world, even if she wasn't that good.

"Stop pestering me, and go play with mike,"

"Come on! I mean, you've been waiting for _weeks_ , for him I mean, not that that isn't cute, but do you think that Foxy could wait a little, you know, since you waited for him."

Bonnie's reasoning suddenly made her stop and think for a she preferred to stay here, maybe…maybe some fun for a change would help her.

Before the bunny could even move, she touched him and said "Tag! Your it!" Before sprinting off.

Bonnie stood dumbstruck for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just happened, but when he did, he was then in hot pursuit of her.

"I'm gonna get you Chica! I'm gonna get you!"

"No you're not!" She giggled as she ran away from the bunny. She probably looked really childish and immature compared to how she usually acted, but hey, she _was_ as a child. And deep down, maybe it was good that she acted like one…at least for a little bit. After all, one could only act like an adult for so long.

As she ran through the halls of the restaurant, she began to feel something she hadn't felt in this place since….she was alive or with Foxy.

She was feeling rare feeling of fun again for the first time in a long time.

She loved the feeling of the wind going through her feathers (Even though it was heavy with mildew and the smell of pizza), the speed that she raced over the checkered linoleum floors feeling the exhilarating feeling of long-deadened adrenalin kicked in as she dashed away from Bonnie at a surprisingly fast pace.

She even heard Mike say on the intercom system in the restaurant "Hey! I don't mean to spoil your fun, but could you quiet down a little?"

She ignored mike, not that she didn't like the night guard (Who they know recognized as an actual person and _not_ an endoskeleton without a costume on), but she was just having _way_ too much fun to let that party pooper ruin it for her.

She kept dashing, but however, she then felt…weary. Like somebody had suddenly tied legs to her feet and were slowing her down.

She turned back and saw that the bunny was only fingertips away from her feathers.

She made a dash to the party room from the west hall and saw him follow a few seconds later.

"You'll never catch me alive!" She shouted back.

"Then I'll catch you d-"

Suddenly, Bonnie _fell_. And hit the floor with a _Slam!_

 _Now's my chance!_ She thought trying to dash away from the fallen bunny.

However, as she got away from the bunny, he remained on the ground in a curled up position and somehow, she thought she could hear _sobbing_ come from the fallen bunny.

Suddenly, getting away from Bonnie seemed to be...sad. He really looked injured and not faking it like he usually did just to get people to notice it.

 _Maybe...Maybe he's really hurt..._

Soon, Bonnie's sobs and him curling in a ball soon got the better of Chica's feelings.

 _I…I probably should check it out._

She then turned around from her position at the end of the hall and walked to help the bunny.

"Bonnie," She asked "Did you trip on yourself."

She saw him nod his head sadly.

"Oh let me see," She cooed

Bonnie let out a little sob as he uncurled from his ball-like position. To reveal a toe that his big toe was bent into his foot.

"I…*sniffle* I stubbed my toe on something…"

"Oh Bonnie," She said looking at the toe as she changed from her immature 8-year old girl into a mother "Shh-shh-shh It's okay….we'll get Mike to fix you, 'kay?"

"O…*sniffle* okay…" He sniffled "Can you…*sniffle* help me walk?"

"Of course," She said getting ready to pick up Bonnie.

"Ready?"

"Okay…" He sniffled

"Now…upsadaisy!" She said lifting him, which was easier, said than done, but soon, she could feel Bonnie using her as a human crutch.

"Now…let's get you backstage where we can fix that nasty bruise of yours," She said leading him.

Bonnie was silent with the exception of an occasional wince of pain, but other than that, he was expressionless and silent until they limped halfway to through the party room.

"Chica," He asked

"Yes?"

"If I heal," He said "Can we play again?"

Ordinarily, she probably would have shot it down, but then again, there was that feeling…that lost feeling of what she once had almost lost for a long time.

 _Well…_ She thought _it was an accident…_

"Of course," She said "I had fun,"

Bonnie let out a little laugh.

"That's good," He said "Maybe next time, we can get Freddy to play and hopefully I don't trip,"

She let out a little giggle as she then continued to limp to the backstage to heal the purple bunny.

That is, until a large brown bear entered the room wheeling a rather tall box that looked vaguely coffin-like.

A sudden sense of dread soon filled her veins and overridden her thoughts on only worse case scenarios and curiosity as she started at the box

"Oh Freddy…." She asked "Did you accidently kill another night guard again?"

"No," He said "It's for you."

Chica stood there dazed and rather confused for a few seconds.

"Uh….I don't think it's my birthday yet…"

"I know it isn't," Freddy said "I saw you were getting kind of lonely not having Foxy around,"

Suddenly, her already sinking mood sunk even lower, and she soon found herself longing for the pirate fox to play with her like Bonnie did and compliment on how she looked and how she cooked.

"Did you really have to bring him up?" Bonnie asked "We were just starting to have fun!"

"I know, I know," The bear said "So…I did some looking around, and I found something that _might_ interest you,"

"Might?"

"Look for yourself," The bear said as he stepped away from the box and unlocked the padlocks on the door-like frame.

The door of the box slowly _creeeeaaakkked_ open and creating a strange void of where there should have been sound.

Then she saw the front of the box slowly pry away.

She put her ear to door and heard a very faint, but hearable clicking noise, like gears grinding together.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open some more.

But this time, it was not Freddy or her that opened it a bit more.

Instead, the sharp point of a curved silver hook _slowly_ pushed the door open from the inside out.

A few seconds later, the door opened completely and revealed just what exactly was in there.

Instead of there being a huge cake or some sort punching bag (Not very many things could fit the category of a giant, man-sized box), there was a tall bright red fox dressed in pirate gear with bright golden eyes that she could stare at for days without _ever_ being bored..

Suddenly, all the mortal terror she previously had of this being one giant prank slowly flutter away as she was filled with a new and more… _complete_ feeling in her heart and mind.

"Greetings lass," The tall red fox stepping out of the box said in a strong and static-free voice, "I'd be Foxy, the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas! Now, how can I help ye?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Uh-oh….things are getting tense…..**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- Home sweet home!

**Chapter 17- Home sweet home.**

 _SKREEEEEEEEEE!_

He opened his single eye and looked around, he was still in the boxcar full of beanbags with the Goldie, (Who was happily sleeping…or looked like it. It was hard to tell since he didn't have any actual eyelids or eyes for that matter.)

"Goldie!" he said out of his heavily damaged voice box, which sounded less like an actual voice and more of a mechanical scrape that had managed to form a few hearable words.

"Whuuaaat?" The yellow bear groaned as he awoke from his slumber.

"I…I think we stopped," He said no longer feeling the familiar vibration of train movement.

"We did?" Goldie asked, rubbing his eyeless sockets and sounding more awake than he previously was a few moments earlier.

Foxy stood up from his rather comfortable sleeping position from before. Almost instantly the feeling the pain from the accident he had a few hours ago suddenly stung and bruised like never before.

He closed his eyes and felt the pain slowly melt from his entire body to about some area in his stomach throughout the course of a few minutes. Once that had happened, he turned on his LED lights, shining a weak yellow light strong enough that he could only see three feet in front of him.

Foxy searched his way around the boxcar, (Hitting a few bags of beans in the process) before he eventually found the familiar square-shaped locking system of a boxcar door.

He squeezed the two ends of the lock and heard a loud C _lank!_ As the door unlocked. Once it was unlocked, he opened the door to the boxcar _very_ slowly.

He didn't know why but he felt…excited on what lied back behind the door

 _I'm finally back…._ He thought hopefully as opened the door _I wonder if it's sunny…and warm….that would be nice,_

He then pulled the door open. Half-expecting a burst of bright noonday sun to fill up the dark boxcar.

However, that wasn't exactly the case.

It wasn't the clear day he had thought it was. Rather, the sky was filled with drab and heavy grey clouds. He also noticed almost instantly that he must have been taken for this remodel sometime in the fall, because it was _way_ colder than Foxy thought it would be, turning his breath (Or at least that weird gas he called breath) into a bright white puff.

The cold from the outside actually _stung_ his exposed endoskeleton parts, sending up another round of pain that left him panting and waiting for the pain to ease.

 _God!_ He shivered _why is it winter?_

He slid the boxcar door shut and tried to get warm for a few seconds by shivering, which caused a clack and click of his joints and other mechanical parts of his body,

"Cold?" Goldie asked

"I-it'd really that obvious?" Foxy shivered.

"I don't know, you look pretty warm,"

"Now I know ye'd be sarcastic," he growled.

Goldie chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you," he said "You _do_ know what's on the outside, right?"

He drew a blank about that. Somehow, he could remember the memory of his childhood from over eight years ago, yet here he was unable to recall a

"I-I don't know," He shivered as he recovered from his blast of cold air. "I….I think we need to-"

 _Bang-Bang-Bang!_

The noise sounded an awful lot like knocking, except it was a few carts in front of them. (Or to the right in Foxy's case)

The two were silent for a few moments at the knocking before somebody finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"What was that?" Goldie asked scared

"I don't know…"

Very reluctantly, the fox poked his head out of the boxcar door to look outside. This time however, he was a little more careful this time since he didn't want to be as cold as last time.

What he saw was something that caused whatever fur he did have left on his body to spike up: there was a man who looked like railroad worker from his grey shirt and dark blue overalls and was standing by a cart only two or three carts ahead of them.

The sliding door to the cart was open and a few seconds later, another man came out who was wearing the same outfit as the other worker, came out. Only this time, the man was holding the same way a cop would hold an arrested person. And judging from the captured man's ratty clothing and unshaven beard, he was probably hitchhiking on the train. And given how the man had been taken into custody for hitchhiking, it was probably good if he and Goldie ditched this place before they landed in prison.

He silently slid the door shut careful not to attract any of the men's attention, and faced Goldie with his waning LED eyes.

"What?" The bear asked in a loud voice. "Did you se-"

Foxy put his hand against the bear's mouth, muffling him and repeatedly _shhhsshh_ -ing him to try and get him to quiet down.

Foxy stood deathly still, nerves on their end, hoping that Goldie's loud but rather nice voice wouldn't reveal them to their pursuers only a few feet outside of the room.

When he had counted, he his hand off of Goldie's mouth

"Did you see something?" the bear now whispered

He nodded. "We be needin to leave before they catch us!"

Although Goldie didn't ask who _they_ were, he seemed to understand that they were people wouldn't be too happy about them being in the boxcar.

"Alright…" Goldie whispered "Let's just sneak out of this cart and-"

 _Bang! Bang!_

The knocking sounded closer this time, which he had no doubt was the sound of the workers closing in on them.

Foxy heard another _BANG BANG!_ This time, the knocking sound only a few feet away from his right.

 _Stay calm…_ Foxy told himself as he felt the latch of the left door to the boxcar _click!_ As it unlocked. _You can get out of this…_

He slid open the door silently, since he didn't want the guards to draw their attention from the cart on his right to the side they were trying to escape.

He helped Goldie down (He still didn't trust the bear's ability to handle falls or other impacts well) and had slowly but surely crept out of the boxcar.

Once he saw the bear land with a soft and silent thud, he heard the _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Of the men behind him.

 _Jumping would be good right about now!_ He yelled at himself. Mentally of course.

Foxy leapt off of the cart and landed on the gravel with a soft _THUD_ on the ground.

He also started regretting not wearing some sort of padding on his feet or some sort of fur, because the earlier incident of the cold was _nothing_ compared to how cold the rocks were on his feet.

Foxy could see underneath the cart that there were two feet, both of them having the mud-brown boots of the men who were checking the carts.

Very slowly, he began to creep away from the cart, careful not to make any noise from the gravel.

Goldie followed him in this creep. Foxy strained his hearing almost to the point where even the slightest rustle sent his nerves one the edge.

 _Stay calm…_ He told his shivering and terrified self _Just don't…..loose it…._

Easier said than done. The ground was crunching from every step, and he wondered why until he actually looked down, where he saw that there was a thin layer of _frost_ in between the rocks, and the thin ice was cracking with every step he took.

He wanted to run. He felt the feeling build up in the springs in his forelegs and shins to just burst into an all-out sprint and just get this over with and end this creeping.

 _No!_ He told himself _I can't get caught….I won't…_

And against every joint's urge in his body, he continued to creep across the cold and noisy floor.

Foxy crept at this pace for about three carts down until he felt a tap come from Goldie.

"Are we good?" He whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

He then hid behind one of the parallel carts and saw that it was in front of a junction which led straight to…out of here. Wherever "out of here" went.

There were a few guards at the junction who appeared to be on break and not really paying attention to the fox and bear looking from a train at the bright green _exit_ sign that led straight back to the outside.

"I think we'd be able to make it across of them" Foxy said "I can run pretty fast, and ye just need to hold on to me, so that way we'd be able to escape them."

"Nice, I like it,"

"Uh, Goldie,"

"Yes?"

"One question."

"What?"

"It'd been botherin me for some time," he said "What if Freddy Fazbear's _isn't_ there? What if it'd _not_ be in this city?"

The yellow bear actually froze for a little bit. And scratched his chin for a little bit.

"The restaurant is a chain, right?"

"Uh….I think?" Foxy said

"Then we just find one of the sister restaurants and call from there," Goldie said, "That can't be too hard, right?"

 _Dang….._ He thought _That's….pretty good._

"Alright," Foxy grumbled

"Come on, cheer up, we're almost home!"

That was

"Hey! Who are you!" One of the workers said.

 _Crap…_

"Freeze! Whoever you are!" The men said, running at him with tazers and one of them with a long metal pole.

So, he did what any logical person not wanting to get caught would do: he ran Feeling Goldie hold on his hand like a child who was unable to keep up with his faster sibling.

He didn't know how long or how fast he had run, but all he did was run at a blurring speed and make occasional turns.

He didn't stop until he felt they were safe, which came when they had ran out of the junction and hid in an alleyway besides some large restaurant-y building waiting for their pursuers to hopefully think that they had just vanished

"Let's just stay here…..very still…" Foxy said in the ally as he counted to about five minutes, hoping that they didn't turn the corner and well…capture them.

After five minutes of him being still as a statue, nothing happened.

He let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed slumped against the wall of the ally, trying to cover himself with some kind of blanket, but feeling nothing and then remembering:

"Aw barnacles!" Foxy shivered "We forgot the clothes!"

"Just relax, it's not that bad," Goldie said

"Easy for ye to say, ye still have ye fur! I'd almost be an endoskeleton!" He griped.

"Hey…." Goldie asked looking around "Just out of curiosity, where are we?"

"I don't know," He shivered looking around the alley. "But…this place looks familiar…."

"Why don't you check it out?" Goldie asked

"Why don't ye?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know!" Foxy answered "I just think, ye know, since ye look better, if some lad sneaks up, ye can just pretend to be a mascot or something."

"Ugg….fine," He groaned standing up, "I'll give you what you want."

"Good…" he sighed as he struggled to gain heat in the cold alleyway.

Goldie then stood up and peeked over the alleyway. Then he stood out the alley with some sort of gazed shock.

He came back to the alleyway a few seconds later jumpy like some kid that ate too much sugar.

"You're not going to believe this!"

"What?" Foxy shivered.

"Well, come and see for yourself!"

 _Yeah…come see for yourself. I bet nothing bad is going to happen,_ he muttered in some untranslatable language as he shivered and walked towards where Goldie was. This was nothing special, just a tan wall with a window to some entertainment place.

"Well?" Foxy snapped "What's so special?"

Goldie made a sour face at Foxy and then a face of confusion.

"You don't remember this place?"

"What place?"

"Look up my friend," He said as he raised Foxy's head up a few degrees.

He groaned as the bear lifted his head a few degrees as he saw…..

He saw….

"No way…." He said with his eye patch flipping up, eyes wide in shock, and jaw hanging down more from shock rather than it being broken.

"I told you you'd would like it."

What Foxy was looking at was nothing short of perfection. Nothing short of what all he wanted. It was the one place he never thought he'd see again, the one place where the friends he knew still existed and the relationships he still had lived, even though the lover themselves were long dead.

He was at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

"Whoa! What are the odds of that happening?!" He said in awe at its worn-out state, and flickering neon sign.

"I don't know, but who cares!"

He felt his heart or the imaginary area in his hollowed-out and open chest where a heart should have been lurch with joy.

The slightly run-down restaurant of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, which was missing a neon green "I" in pizzeria, was still there, and

To his surprise, he saw a lot of cars in the small parking lot, in fact, some of the cars had parked on the road and used nearby stores as overfill parking to go to the restaurant.

A warm smile crept across his face as he saw how much more popular the restaurant was now.

"Hey Goldie,"

"Yeah?'

"Ain't there a back door to the restaurant?" He asked.

"No."

Suddenly, he felt his shivering vanish and be replaced with some sort of warm and gooey feeling that he just….. _loved._ If he would have imagined a best day, it would be this; after all, everything was going his way! The restaurant was popular, he would be home and would catch with his friends (And get that date with Chica) of course, and finally be home. But maybe, just maybe, if he behaved and showed that he was willing to do work, maybe he could perform in front of the growing crowds of children at pirates cove!….or even better…..performing with the gang like the good ol' days! And if things _really_ went well, maybe Goldie would be in this as well! And they could be a full band together!

He tried to think about what could possibly be a better day than this and the only thing that could even be better than this was the day when he was well….to be set free from his costume and have that awful killer-whose-name-was-still-unknown. (That…and if this day was warmer and preferably had a clear sky with a bright sun.)

But for now, he didn't think about his soul resting (Which was weird since he usually wanted to be free) For now, he thought of the good things in the very near future now that home. Oh what unlimited and wonderful possibilities that laid behind that open window!

 _Maybe things will finally go my way for once…_ He sneered as broke open the flimsy window. He peeked over the top to see that there the room that he had busted into was actually the back room.

While the back room was never a pleasant room to be in, he figured that it would serve as a temporary hideout until he saw his friends.

"Ready to say hi to our friends again?" Goldie asked

Foxy didn't know how to respond, except for another question.

"Are ye ready for a life on ye stage?"

The bear let out a chuckle and nodded

"I've always been," he answered

"Then I'd be as well."

And without a second thought, he opened the window to the backstage of the restaurant and crawled through the window into Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well…yay? :/ I mean, he's home..**

 **Anyway, that's all for today folks, sorry if it was a bit rushed, or long…I don't really know what's a reasonably sized chapter. (I feel like it's somewhere between 1,000-2,500 words…)**

 **But anyway, so so sooooo sorry for not updating, I was caught in this AP test and it's the end of school year with exams and stuff. Overall, it was pretty hard to actually work on this fanfic….but I think I might be able to update in less than a week (I really want to finish this. Don't get me wrong, I love it but I really want to move on to some more stories I've wanted to write for a while now.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time, when we return to our pirate fox and his journey to return home, bye! :)**

'He looked under _food and entertainment_ and saw that

 _Fifty miles…._ Foxy said looking down the highway that led too the next town that led to the resteraunt.

"Hey Goldie," He said

"Yeah"

I think


	18. Chapter 18- Welcome home

**Chapter 18- Welcome home…**

If he could have picked any better way to enter the restaurant, he most likely would have just gone through the front entrance rather through the back window of the restaurant.

First off, it was tiny, and Foxy _hated_ tight spaces. Whenever he was in one, he felt….trapped. In fact, he remembered some of the worst times of his life being in tight spaces. Of course, he never admitted it. Even to Chica.

Second, he was worried that somebody would walk by, and if they did, they just might freak out or call the police given that they were technically breaking into the restaurant.

And combined with the stress of small spaces, even though he only had go the one inch window for a few seconds, Foxy was trying his best not to lose it.

 _Just a bit longer…._ He told himself as he calmed down and crawled through the narrow window to the back room of the restaurant _you'll be with her soon._

He then got his head through the window and after squirming through the tight space for a little bit, he managed to get half of his body into the restaurant.

 _Okay…._ He thought putting his hook and hand on the table underneath the window and began to crawl out of the window with some sort of knee-less crawl.

He did this weird crawl for a little bit until he managed to get his feet (Which he now was realizing were far bigger than he thought they were) and had managed to softly get his legs on the table in a crouched position.

He got off of the table and felt his feet touch the cold linoleum floor of the pizzeria.

He let out a relaxed sigh, the kind that one took when they had just finished something major and rather important.

 _Finally…_ he thought breathing in the fragrances and fumes that were a permanent of his perpetual childhood: the smell musty costumes, the faint smell of mold or mildew, and the strong but beautiful smell of….Oh now he _must_ be dreaming … Chica's freshly baked pizzas and pastries.

He cracked a smile across his face as smelled the fragrance waft through the air and reminisced on what a perfect date with her would be like: the two sitting in his cove under the sunroof looking out to the stars, or the sun if it was the middle of the day. He imagined himself talking about his long journey home to her and maybe eating a few slices of pizza and whatever else she baked. He imagined them getting tired, either from the sun or the stars and imagined her giving him a nice long hug before falling asleep on him with her warm feathers brushing against his fur (He of course had a full costume in this little fantasyland rather than the torn up strips that he was currently in.)

The idea was wonderful, perfect, and actually possible, given that she was within this very restaurant.

 _Yeah…._ He thought recalling the warm feeling of Chica's hard beak on his lips _I can't wait for-_

"Foxy!" Goldie said

"What?" He snapped

"I'm stuck!"

"Really lad?" Foxy groaned, breaking his fantasy of the perfect date with Chica.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" He argued "How was I supposed to know that I didn't fit in here?"

Goldie's body was halfway through the window, just like Foxy's was a few minutes earlier, but only this time, he appeared unable to get the lower half of his body through the window, no matter how hard he pushed against the wall or pulled on the table underneath the window.

"Uh….Could you help me out?"

Foxy made some sort of groan like a _Ugghh_ before he moved to where Goldie was, grabbed him by his arms, and started tugged at him to try and get him out.

"Hup!" He said tugging at his arms and body in the

However, he just seemed unable to pull his body out of the window.

"How did ye even fit in here?" Foxy asked

"I don't know how, but I just want out," Goldie responded pushing against the wall and once again, having no luck.

"Calm down lad," Foxy said "I'll get ye out of there."

He then grabbed him by his arms and gave an extra hard pull. But for some reason, Goldie just didn't move.

"OW! Are you trying to rip my arms off?!"

"Sorry." Foxy said letting go and getting his hook off of Goldie's arms.

"Can you hurry please? My behind is _really_ starting to get cold!"

"Just relax lad," Foxy said grabbing him this time from torso instead of his arms "I'll get ye out."

"Um….Okay?" Goldie said

"On one," He counted "Three…."

"Wait, won't I get ripped in half if you pull me from-"

"One!" he said, cutting the bear off and yanking as hard as he could. (Or at least, as hard as an old animatronic with a hook could do.)

He heard the window crack a little and with a final _SNAP!_ The bear fell out of the window and on top of Foxy, squishing and suffocating him under a good two hundred pounds of musty yellow fur.

"MMMMPPFFFH!" Foxy Mfhed.(?)

"Sorry…." Goldie said getting of him "I…"

"That's okay lad," He said standing up, cracking his spine, and rubbing a sore area on his rump "That'd not be too bad,"

"I know…" Goldie said "But hey….we made it back with most of our pieces."

He let out a chuckle and actually appreciated how far they had come: They were no longer on the sands on the mysterious island that he had woken up on. Now, he was home. He was home with his new friend Goldie, and could have never wished to have been happier to see the archaic restaurant. The sound of what was once the calm and rage of the ocean was now replaced by the faint but familiar sound of voices singing….

 _Fazbear's pizza!_ He heard the deep and powerful voice of Freddy.

 _It's the place you wanna be!_

 _I just don't get it….._ Chica sang _Why don't you wanna stay?_

 _At Fazbear's pizza!_ They all sang in harmony, which actually sounded better than Foxy remembered it used to be. Their voices no longer sounded old, or rusted or even repeated themselves, which he thought was a huge improvement, given that all of those things had happened when they sang, madding the song a little more goofy than it was suppose to be.

He didn't really care how ridiculous the song was, all that really mattered was that he was home.

Foxy approached the door, which was open by a tiny crack. He then looked through the barely open door and saw a direct view of the show stage.

He knew that he had been locked away in pirate's cove for some time, but the show stage was….different.

The restaurant, or as much as he saw from his little crack, had changed dramatically. For starters, the restaurant (Or as much as the restaurant as he had seen.) was far cleaner than he remembered it to be. There were clean floors and freshly painted walls along with a lighting system that shined a constant and relaxing light on the room without blinking in an out like it used to do.

And were there more… _people_ there? From his little crack in the door, he saw what appeared a group of about twenty or thirty kids all packed in the room (With their parents nearby of course.), all of which who were smiling, laughing, being kids, and just having a good time in general.

He had never seen so many people before. Or at least, so many people who actually looked happy to be here for once.

 _Wow…._ He thought _They must have REALLY turned things around while I was gone._

While he did notice the rater nice changes of the restaurant, the most major ones were on the trio that were performing on the stage. He saw his friends but they were…cleaner. The fur of his friends was cleaner brighter, and appeared to be lacking any food stains so far. They were in their usual positions, as they always were. Freddy was in the center of the stage, Bonnie to the left of the bear, and….and Chica to the right of Freddy.

She looked just like she always did, bright feathers but this time, she appeared to be a slightly thinner and was wearing a long white apron instead of a bib. The apron said her signature catchphrase "Let's Eat!" in bubble letters on it, but the apron went all the way from her neck the top of her knees.

He originally was looking at his friends perform but gradually focused less on and less on the surroundings and more on Chica as she delivered cupcakes and pizza. She wasn't that much different than the Chica he had previously seen before, it's just that she seemed…. more mature. Not that he didn't like that (He always considered himself a child at heart…since he was) but that she appeared more trustworthy and just better in an odd and motherly way.

He really found himself looking forward to seeing her.

"I see you looking at her,"

"GAAHH!" He yelped and turned around only to see Goldie.

"Oh…" He whispered "I….I didn't know ye were back there,"

"That's okay," He said "Mind if I sneak a peek too?"

"Oh, sorry," Foxy said crouching on the ground to him see the new restaurant.

Foxy crouched for a few seconds, feeling age-old springs and other mechanical parts creak from the accumulation of rust (Which he probably should do something about soon) And after creaking for a few seconds and hearing his joints snap like an old man, he resumed to his original sights and saw that Freddy patting a kid who wore a point hat that had "Happy Birthday!"

The kids were clearly happy about something, since they appeared to be bothering Freddy by tugging on his arms and asking some question out of his hearing range.

He struggled to listen in on what they were saying until he heard Freddy's voice raise above the children's voice, which sounded like he was practically yelling at this point.

"Okay, okay!" Freddy said "Jeeze! Calm down! We were going to open those gifts soon anyway, but _only_ if you're quiet for a few seconds."

"Of course F-f-freddy!" Bonnie said "Come on kids let's quiet down and go and give our little birthday boy a fun time!"

Bonnie's suggestion went unheard like

"Um…." Freddy said looking around for somebody to calm down the kids "Chica?"

"No cake until everybody's quiet." She stated.

"No cake?"

"Naughty children don't get any cake," She said "Or food for that matter."

"No food?" A little girl asked

"Nope," She answered flatly.

He saw the group of children look at each other, shrug, and then told each other to quiet down until the place was silent.

"Thanks Chica," Freddy thanked

"Anything," She answered

"Anyway," He continued, pretending that the little incident hadn't happed, "We're going to go open those gifts! So, follow me!"

Foxy then saw something that he doubted _Freddy_ would even dare do.

He got offstage and proceeded to walk on the restaurant with the rest of his friends, following the birthday boy down to the party tables.

 _What?!_ He yelled angrily in his mind as he saw the group move around _They can move in the daylight too?!_ _What the heck happened when I left?!_

And if that hadn't made Foxy loose his cool, they were going to… _Pirate's cove_ of all places?

 _What on earth is he doing?!_ Strained without yelled through rusted and gritted teeth.

"Are _you_ seeing this?" he asked

"Oh yeah," Goldie said

He then saw Freddy lead the children

"I swear…" Foxy grumbled under his breath "If Freddy turned me cove into something….other than me cove, I'll unscrew that scurvy bear's head off and-!"

"Jeeze, calm down Foxy," Goldie intervened "We don't want some kid to hear us."

"R-right…" He muttered "Sorry…."

He remained silent and tried his best to eavesdrop on what Freddy was saying to the children, which was pretty hard since the children kept talking nonstop until he heard Freddy continue to shush them.

"…Can you be quiet please?" Freddy suggested to the crowd of children. Which was met by absolutely no response from the children whatsoever.

Foxy found a strange joy in seeing

"Kids," Chica chimed in, "Please be nice to Freddy, or else you won't get any surprises,"

About ten seconds later, every kid in the cove who didn't listen to Freddy earlier had gradually silenced after Chica had talked, leaving the room void of noise and with the children focused on Freddy.

"Thanks," Freddy said

"Anytime old friend," She chimed

"So…." Freddy continued on, standing in front of the purple stars-and-moon curtain of pirate's cove like a restaurant or store about to do a grand opening "A lot of people have wanted him back for a while now, especially you older customers."

Suddenly, Foxy entered some sort of excitement as he knew there was only one fox that owned a cove like that and had been away for quite some time.

"Goldie," Foxy whispered excitingly "I think their talking about me!"

Freddy then stepped away from the purple curtains making way for enough space for a person to walk through.

"Now, I know that he's had some…. _problems…._ in the past, but we've been talking to him can assure that you we've been talking to him and we think he's ready to come back again,"

"Freddy," Bonnie asked

"Yes?"

"Can we just show the kids Foxy? I'm getting tired of waiting for him."

Foxy found that he was so excited, he could jump out of his costume.

"Okay…" he said "So, without further delay, I'd like to welcome all of you to the pirate who sailed the seven seas-"

"And Chica's boyfriend," Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie!" Chica fumed, turning a red from anger and blush as she proceeded to hit him with a serving plate.

"Ow! Stop it!" He cried covering his head.

"You deserved it," Freddy commented

"Okay! I get it!" Bonnie said trying to get the angry chicken to stop beating him. "I'm sorry, okay!?"

After one more whack from Chica, she sighed

"Now that's cleared up," Freddy said "I'd like to introduce you to Foxy!"

Nothing came out of the cove for a few seconds.

" Foxy?"

Still nothing.

"I don' t think he hears us," Bonnie said

"Well…he is a bit deaf in his left ear," Chica said

"If that's the case then," Freddy said "Come on kids, let's yell a little louder,"

"Foxy!" They chanted "Foxy! Foxy! FOXY!"

He was ultimately lost for words.

He was _wanted_ again.

Here were children calling his name and actually wanting him to be a part of the show again.

"I can't believe they actually _knew_ I'd be coming home!" He squealed (Wait, did he just _squeal?_ That's new…) "ye know, I'm gonna go and-"

"Uh….Foxy," Goldie interrupted with a hint of concern.

"Yeah?"

"I….I don't think there talking about you,"

"Of course they are!" He snorted "Who else could they'd be talkin' about?"

"How about _him?"_

He wasn't sure what Goldie was saying. The cove looked normal from his view of it, and there certainly didn't seem anything too different aside from repainting.

But suddenly, from the left curtain, he saw a wave move towards the center of the cutians

He then saw a sliver hook, just like his, poke out from the purple curtains.

"Now give a big round of a applause for our o-o-o-o-old pal Foxy!"

He was about to jump out of the supply closet and say "Miss me?!" as loud as he could until he saw something.

Suddenly, the curtains of the pirate cove opened and showed… _himself?_

 _What?_

He suddenly felt like he was in an out-of-body experience. Somehow, he wasn't the ragged and nearly broken down shape that he was in. The bright red fox was dressed a midnight black captain's coat and boots, a sharp silver hook, a black felt hat with a little feather poking out of it, pants that were actually pants and not the torn rags that he had. The fox also appeared cleaner than Foxy, with its body completely covered in fur.

 _What's going on?_ He thought looking at this new fox _Am I dead? But….what?_

He started thinking as many possible solutions to this weird problem, ranging from time travel to a possible attack by the purple man until finally; he got to one where he started to fill with dread.

 _Oh no…did they….._

"Aye lads," The not-foxy said in Foxy's voice, only much clearer and easier to understand "It'd been a long time since I'd see ye smilin' faces, so wha'd I miss?"

 _Did they….replace me?_

 **End of Chapter.**

 **You can guess the song the animatronics sang was a parody of.**

 **Sorry about late updates. I've been spending some time with my grandparents (It's been three years since they last visited me…) and on top of that, I had exams and projects and a whole bunch of stuff that made it impossible to write until a few days ago.**

 **So…apologies for making you wait and apologies if the chapter seems a bit lower quality than what I usually do.**

 **P.S. Sorry if I keep changing names** e opened the map afnd saw the city


	19. Chapter 19- (no titlesorry m8s)

**Chapter 19- (Still no name….sorry m8s)**

Should a word describe how he felt about this situation, Foxy would have probably used it a long time ago.

Then again, even if he did know the correct word to say at this moment, he wouldn't really be able to say anything.

Either way, things were not looking good for him.

Everybody he had known and cared about (He never told anybody that, after all, he needed to keep his tough-guy appearance. Except with Chica. He was perfectly okay telling her how he really felt.) Had now accepted a doppelganger rather than the original fox that he was...

No longer was he thinking about those fantasies that he had earlier about this strange place, now he could only quell with the thoughts and reality that he was faced with right now.

 _This…this can't be!_

What was happening couldn't possibly be real; it was too strange, too brutal to be real! Why would they replace him!? A few weeks ago, cared as much as a moldy sandwich as he rotted away in pirate's cove, with his only company being Chica and the occasional visit by Bonnie or Freddy or the even rarer visit by the Night guard.

So why then, was there a sudden interest in him enough for him to suddenly become re-instated back in the group? Why hadn't it happened to him earlier?

He was asking all of these questions, yet none of them could actually answer the current situation at hand as he watched this imposter steal his life and all the few remaining things that kept him from giving up on this second life thing.

"So," Freddy said talking to the imposter "Do you like this place?"

"Like this place?" The not-fox answered "I _love_ this place. Nothing quite like it!"

The large group of children and adults were clearly happy with Foxy, given how even a few teens, who usually didn't give two craps out about the animatronics were actually interested in the pirate fox. He didn't really mind that the teens were interested in the robots, in fact, he kind of relished it.

But how it was achieved, was nothing short of that of making him ready to burst into anger.

 _It's okay…_ He told himself, trying to see a silver lining through this rather grim situation _I just need to stay calm. I mean, maybe he didn't steal everything…_

Coincidently, as he thought of that thought, he then saw the Foxy put his long red arm around Chica's neck, and proceeded to drag her into his embrace.

He would have expected Chica to get angry at that kind of action, but instead, she appeared not to mind, and in fact, started _cuddling_ freakin' _cuddling_ with the duplicate!

That _really_ set him off. He may have hugged Chica occasionally He wanted to go out there and expose that fox, that _fraud_ , for what it really was. He didn't care if he looked like something that could give children nightmares for who-knows how long, this imposter had to be stopped here and now!

He wanted to sprint out and expose this fraud for what he really was.

If he would sprint out, would it really make his life better?

For starters, the company would possibly have to cover up this incident, tell the parents and press not to report this incident (Which would most likely get posted anyway), and should that happen, Foxy and the rest of the gang could go into storage or, worst case scenario, in a landfill. Never to rest and never to achieve the goal of having their deaths avenged from that murder so long ago.

He realized that the last thing that he, his friends, and this restaurant needed was another bite of '87 or a similar incident.

As much as he hated what had happened to him, he didn't want his friends to suffer because of this action. Which led to the one question: What would he do with the double?

That was a good question, what to do with him? He _was_ to an extent the same Foxy that was peeking out of the door, but what would happen? Murder certainly wouldn't do any good, but he kept it in mind should the situation be needed. He could try talking to the fox, and perhaps convince him to deactivate. But Foxy knew that if this thing was a duplicate of him, the odds were that it wouldn't heed his words without going down in a fight. There was also just walking out after hours and talking to the group about his return. It was probably safer, but would most likely fight over who Chica belonged to, and once again, that could go south pretty fast.

Or there was one more dreadful but far safer: Do nothing.

Just wait in the spare parts room until one day, the duplicate breaks down. And _hopefully_ he'll be on the stage.

He had all these ideas and

He didn't trust himself, so he consulted to the only person who he felt like he had been with the most throughout this journey.

"Goldie," He asked

"Yes?"

"I…I have some ideas on how I can get back on stage,"

"Alright," Foxy said in a more controlled and calm voice "what are your ideas?'

"Personally, you're not the first robot that this has happened to."

"Really?" he raised and eyebrow

Goldie nodded "You know that _I_ used to be the main star of Fredbear's diner a long time ago right?"

"But I thought you were killed with-"

"I was killed with you Foxy," Goldie answered "But I thought that this bear would be the main star of the show, since he had a top hat and all,"

"I've been waiting for a while for Freddy to break down, but he's in a surprisingly hardy body."

"I know," Foxy said "When I used to perform, I _never_ saw the lad sick, or even have a problem _ever_."

He looked at the imposter, who was telling a story to a group of Children gathered around him.

"If I do what ye did," Foxy asked "How long do ye think this lad will last? Ye know, before he needed to be replaced"

"Uh…." Goldie said looking at the duplicate "I'd say year or two minimum."

That revelation didn't help Foxy. In fact, it made him question G Goldie's situation, being a duplicate of Freddy, a decade had passed for him and he _still_ hadn't been pulled out of retirement and back on the stage. And given Goldie's current state, he wasn't entirely sure if he could outlast an entire decade in the storage room without losing whatever remaining part of his sanity he had left.

He hated that Idea. He didn't like it one bit.

But then again, what better choice did he have?

Foxy's ears drooped, along with any hope he had of a future on there as he left the door

"Foxy?" Goldie asked "Where are you g-"

He didn't let the bear finish his sentence about what he had to say to him. Foxy was already on the move. He moved to a rather dark corner of the room, the kind that would be filled with clutter and would scare people.

He didn't say anything except curling up into a ball and bowing his head into his knees.

 **Goldie third person POV**

He was beginning to get worried for his friend.

Foxy usually one not to roll over and die, yet here he was lying in the corner, appearing to pretty much give up on all hope of a better future.

Not only was it sad to see Foxy like this, but Goldie kept feeling that painful memory of himself, hoping that he would one day be able to replace Freddy and be able to perform just one more time (Which had yet to happen).

 _Come on Goldie_ He told himself _Do something about him before he does something dangerous or stupid._

"Foxy, please-"

"Please What?" He snapped

 _Dang….he's upset._

 _Just try to reason with him. That can't be too hard, right?_

"I…I don't know what to say….I just…" He tried, finding himself missing the required words.

"Goldie," Foxy interrupted "I know what ye'd be say'n, but it'd not be yer fault this'd be happening. I should have been here before…. _he_ showed up."

He knew how the poor fox was feeling, after all, this was a replay of his life that had happened a decade or so ago.

And the more he thought about that yellow bear from oh-so long ago, the more he began to feel bad for Foxy, whom had lost everything.

 _Well…._ He thought _we are going to be here for while, minus well try to lighten to mood…_

"Maybe we can do things together," Goldie suggested trying to find a bright side to this situation. "I mean, we have each other, maybe we can play or something like that,"

Foxy didn't respond to Goldie's invitation, which was kind of expected, since hide-and-seek would be pretty boring in this room. But there was something about Foxy's silence that just didn't seem to fit the picture.

Foxy still was quiet. And his silence was beginning to scare him, since he didn't know what Foxy was feeling, nor what he was capable of in this state.

For a few minutes, silence hung heavy in the air until he heard Foxy sigh and then, the faint _Weeeeeee_ of a machine powering down.

Suddenly Foxy's eye was _shrinking_ like a dimming light bulb. The already dim yellow light of Foxy's eye began grow fainter by the second

"Foxy! Are you powering down?!" Goldie asked

Foxy didn't respond. And a few seconds later, the yellow LED in his eye had been swallowed by the darkness in the corner.

Goldie got scared: Had Foxy been so heartbroken that he had cut his main central wire, which pretty much held all life in his animatronic body?

He began to fear for Foxy. He wasn't acting like the brash and slightly funny guy he had known throughout most of the long journey they had.

 _Talk to him!_

"Foxy," Goldie said "I'm….I'm sorry this happened to you."

The corner continued to be like every other corner in existence. Which was silent and unresponsive as a corner usually was.

Suddenly, the possibility of Foxy ending the second life he had began to grow as Foxy continued to remain unresponsive.

"Please," Goldie said trying to formulate something off of the top of his head "Don't do this. I mean, maybe when he's powered down at night or something, you could trade spots with him or something. I mean it's not _that_ difficult, you do look identical…"

He doubted that his poorly worded encouragement would do anything to solve this rather dire situation, but a few seconds later he saw something.

Foxy opened his eye.

"What did you say?" Foxy asked

"Oh thank God…." Goldie sighed "I thought I lost you forever, I mean I hope that-"

"What did you said about replacement?"

He felt his heart relax a little as he saw his friend, whom he thought was dead a few moments ago move and act like he usually did.

But something wasn't right. Something was….different about him.

His eye wasn't the treasure gold that it used be, rather, it was a single white pinprick in a hollow eye socket just like his eyes.

His were a bit unnerving, given that they were demonic pinpricks.

 _Calm down Goldie._ He told himself _Remember maybe his eyes just changed. I mean, I have pinpricks and I think I'm okay._

And with that, he felt good seeing that Foxy was back to his normal self and then answered the question that Foxy had asked him.

"You look identical?" He said "IS that it?"

After he said that a smile across Foxy's face, which really did lighten Goldie's mood.

But a few seconds later, Goldie saw the smile as something a little….different.

This continued on for a good twenty seconds before Goldie realized that this wasn't a smile of joy or regular happiness.

It was a smile of insanity. And with his sharp canine teeth, he looked less and less like a fox that would take care of children (more than he already was in his condition) and looked more like some sort of mask that would be bought in a Halloween store.

A few seconds later, that shudder turned into a full-scale laugh.

"Oh Goldie…." He chortled "How right ye are,"

"I…I'm right?"

Foxy let a little more of this new laugh out, which was really starting to begin to scare him. And there were very few times that he had been terrified in his life and afterlife.

"Oh yes, yes you are," Foxy continued now completely dropping his pirate accent "After all, I do look identical to him, so how would anybody be able to tell what happened to the other one?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow….this just got dark**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus, but I hope to be able to update faster and more frequently with better chapters, hope to see you next time to see what plan Foxy has laid for out replacement….**

 ** _Bye….._**


	20. Chapter 20- The talk

**Chapter 20- The talk**

He couldn't have imagined his first day at this place to be any better than it already was.

Admittedly, he was a bit nervous before he started performing. But as he continued to go throughout the day, things only got better and better for him.

The people were also very nice to him. Adults seemed to like him. Or at least, as much as they could, which was pretty had considering that were a good twenty feet away from him, with very few actually coming up to greet him. (He was told to always keep a lookout for a tall man dressed in purple. And if he should see him to take him down no matter what.)

The children were the most fun part about the day. They didn't seem to care that he was taller than a good majority of them and had fangs and a rather sharp hook (Even though it was just plastic spray painted metal) He enjoyed their company. A few even asked for his autograph and eventually started a line of people just wanting him to sign a napkin or a scrap piece of paper. (Except for a few teenagers. Those people were never happy no matter what he did.)

However, as much fun as those events were, none of them were as great as the evening.

In the evening, around six PM, Freddy had called him up to actually _perform_ on stage with him.

While he was a bit nervous at first, a few long hard minutes of convincing and a slightly evil threat from Freddy managed to get him to sing on stage. And it was actually…not bad.

After his performance, Chica said she wanted to "talk" with him after hours. Which he was still a bit unsure if she wanted to either talk or play with him since she gave him one of those tight hugs and nuzzled his cheek with her beak.

And yet….as much as he loved that every day would be like this he still had a few questions about the restaurant that he worked in. Such as, whose cove was this before it was his? And why did the customers say he was an improvement from "Before"? Did he perform before? And if he did…when did he do it? He didn't remember performing here. Or at the very least, not in his system memory. Could he have had his memory erased? If that was the case, then who was he before?

But aside from those questions that kept bothering him throughout the day, he _loved_ this place. And really looked forward o working here for…however long he was suppose to be doing whatever he was doing. Which he enjoyed doing very much and hoped he would do for a very long time.

He was cleaning up his cove, mainly because he needed something to do and that he didn't think the janitor couldn't clean as good as he could. He used some rag he randomly found and some cleaner in his pirate ship (Which he didn't even knew he had in there) to get the stains off of the plastic palm trees, curtains, floors, and other things that had just gotten messy.

Yet as he cleaned, he kept thinking about those questions that continued to haunt him.

 _Maybe I'll figure that out another day…_ he thought scrubbing some stick figure drawing from the floor _for now, I'll just clean this place._

He continued to clean the cove out of boredom and necessity until he heard a footstep outside of his cove.

He perked his ears up and turned around to see Bonnie, the tall lavender bunny who didn't speak much, parting the curtains of the cove.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie said.

"Is there something you want?"

"Uh…Freddy kind of wants to see you…."

 _Oh great…_

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked

"No! No you didn't…" Bonnie said "Just a little get-to-know you kind of deal."

"Oh…" He said "Okay! I'll go right away!"

"Uh…I don't know about that."

"Well why not?" He asked

"Freddy doesn't really like dirty things..." Bonnie said

"Oh…" Foxy said looking down at his costume. He never actually knew that all that playtime with the children and cove repairs had actually caused his costume to get dirty. Cause there was food stains, paint stains, and strange stains that defiantly did not look food or paint-related.

"I'll just clean up in the spare parts room," He said

"Do you know where it is?" Bonnie asked

"Of course I do….It's next to the showstage right?"

"Yep," Bonnie said

"Then I think I'll be good."

"Alright then," Bonnie said beginning to leave his cove "Just remember that we're going to be in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay," Foxy said

"And…sorry for being shy…I…uh…"

"Hey, we'll be working for a while, I'm sure that'd be enough time for you to come out of your shell."

"Aww…." Bonnie said "Thanks. Now that I think about it, you're much nicer than the previous one,"

"What?"

"Oh! Uh…nothing…nothing at all!" Bonnie said "I'll just…I'll just be going."

And as quickly as he came in, Bonnie left the cove.

Foxy was confused. What did he mean by "Previous one?"

He thought about it some more for a minute and came to the conclusion that it was probably one of those questions that he had yet to figure.

 _Just forget about it…_ he thought, leaving the question in the void with the rest of the other questions _Focus on something better than those things like cleaning up...Yeah…I'll just talk to Freddy and the gang and we'll just get along._

He stepped out of his cove and looked into the main party room that his cove was connected to. So far, the show stage was empty except for a few dust bunnies and arts and crafts projects. As he continued to look at the empty party room, he felt a little insecure and more creeped out by the empty and dark party room. Friendly images like the posters of the animatronics suddenly appeared to be staring into his wires with their fixed gaze and unblinking eyes.

He continued on, down the dark party room. And before he could reach the door he thought he heard a _Sweak!_ And a faint flurry of _tap-tap-taps!_ That sounded almost like footsteps _right_ behind him….

He jerked his head back with his LED lights on

It was only a squeaky clock ticking away the hours and the sound of a paper plate person brushing against some silverware.

 _I love this place and all…_ He thought feeling a wave of re-assurance as he saw the source of the noise _but it can be really creepy at night…._

Foxy continued on with little fear now. Yet…he was still paranoid that something was in the dark…waiting for him to be at his most vulnerable….

He strained his hearing to pick up even the tiniest of differences in out of the hum of the air condition and lights. His eyes darting around and behind him searching any signs for anything, or anyone for that matter that was more out of the ordinary than it was suppose to be.

After going through the main party room and the show stage (taking multiple opportunities to look back and make sure that there was nothing following him) and was then in front of the spare parts room.

 _Just be quick about it…_ He told himself _Just be quick about it…_

 _Slip!_

He once again quickly jerked his head back. He didn't know the source of the slip or what caused it in the first place.

He still didn't trust the emptiness of the place

"H-hello?" He called out in the dark party room.

The room remained as empty and silent as it was before

"F-Freddy?" He called "Are you just messing with me?"

Nobody answered his call.

 _It's just the shadows playing tricks on me…_ he reassured himself _just go in, get cleaned, get out. Shouldn't take too long…_.

He walked into the spare parts room, which was its usual state of disorganization with endoskeletons, costumes, and other parts strewn around the building.

 _Let's see…_ He thought _there must be some sort of cleaning solution around here somewhere…._

His yellow LED eyes, casted long shadows on the masks and endoskeleton parts as he searched for something to clean his costume with.

 _Not in here…_

He looked around. Could there be a cabinet somewhere?

He searched around the room with his yellow LED lights. And after picking through a few endoskeletons, he found a short double-door cabinet with an endoskeleton with a white fox head

 _Ahh….there we go…_

He removed the weird knot of endoskeleton and opened the doors. Which were filled with bleach, garbage bags, nitrate gloves, and oxy-clean

 _That should do it…_ he said eyeing the oxy clean

He then grabbed the can.

 _SLAM!_

Suddenly, the door to the spare parts room slammed behind him, plunging the room into darkness.

 _Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!_

Foxy blasted his eyes at full brightness, looking around the empty room to try and find the source of why the door closed so suddenly.

He then slowly turned at the strange costume where the door was.

It was a Foxy costume. Just like his except six inches taller. He didn't know how long the costume had been in this room, but he assumed it was for a long time, given that the fur of the foxy costume was a darker almost blood red color rather than his bright red fur. And as he looked, he saw that his entire body wasn't actually fur. The legs and arms of the fox were not in fact fur, but rust that covered almost all of the metal and almost seemed to blend in with the fur.

He wondered for a moment, if maybe it was Freddy pulling his leg by slamming the door behind him until he saw the foxy model begin to move.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

The old costume looked up at him, with the same LED lights as his, only the older models looked like his was about

"Ye'd be askin' the wrong question lad," the older model said in a gravelly and grainy voice "Ye should be askin', "Who am I?"

He looked at the endoskeleton for a few moments. At his first glance, he thought that the endoskeleton was glitching out and saying he was the older model of him. But as he looked at the rust and the fact that the older model had a metal hook and teeth instead of plastic ones, he realized just who exactly was standing in front of him.

"Your…you're the old Foxy. The one before me"

He let out a laugh. Or some kind of attempt at a laugh. It really sounded more like a broken vacuum cleaner than an actual laugh.

"Yer a surprisingly smart I'd say," The older Foxy coughed "But I'd be curious, where'd be yer accent?"

"I only use it in the daylight," He said

He was scared yet confused at the same time. What

"Um…may I ask what brings you here this evening?" he asked

"Oh...I know what brings me here!" He said moving towards him.

Foxy was scared. Especially since the doppelganger, though in terrible condition, could put up quite the substantial fight.

"D-d-do you want to talk?" He said asking the fox

" _Do I want to talk to ye?_ Oh, I'd be wantin' to do _far_ more than talk…"

Before he could even ask what he wanted to talk about, the tall fox lunged at him. He pinned Foxy to a wall and placed his rusted yet razor-sharp hook against his neck.

"W-what

"I saw what ye did there with Chica onstage earlier this day." he said "And normally, I'd be unable to tolerate stuff like that."

"Y-y-you wouldn't!?"

"Oh no…" Foxy said sadly his hook beginning to cut his fur "Ye see, had it not been for her, I'd be givin up on me life a long time ago."

Foxy didn't like where this was going. Especially since the older model was pointing a sharpened metal hook at his neck.

"Look…" He said "If –if this is about C-Chica uh…maybe we could share her-"

Suddenly, the older Foxy went into some sort of outrage.

"Ye think she's an item! Ye think she's property that ye can just pawn off!" Foxy outbursted slamming him into the wall and cutting his hook deeper into Foxy's throat, causing some fluids to leak out of his neck

"N-no! I don't!" He gasped feeling a vital gasoline tube about to cut from the hook.

"Yer darn right ye are!" He said through crooked and gritted teeth. "She's a person! And ye should treat her like one! Ye understand!"

"I'm...I'm sorry!"

"Ye'd better be!" The old Foxy spat "One more screw up like that, and ye'll find yerself sleeping with the fishes tonight!"

"All-all right!" He shuddered praying that the night guard was looking through the camera and seeing this current situation.

"Now…for the main subject of matter." The older Foxy said.

"W-w-what would that be?" Foxy asked mortal terror flowing through him.

" _Us."_ Foxy said

Foxy stood there confused for a few minutes.

"Us?"

"Ye and me," Foxy said "Or. Me I guess. Since ye are me."

"Well…" He thought looking some kind of weapon to get him out of this situation "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ye see lad, we'd be in a bit of a situation at the moment."The older Foxy said "If Chica saw us right now; I don't think that the lass could really handle the situation…"

Foxy thought about that for a minute and realized that if Chica did in fact the two standing together; odds were that things wouldn't turn out well for him.

"Which is why…." Old Foxy continued almost as if he was trying to force his words through concrete or some other thick substance "I'd be asking ye to stay here and take care of Chica

"Really?"

"She…she seems happy with ye," The old Foxy said "I'd hate to ruin that relationship. Mainly because Chica would eventually find out and probably have a long and serious talk with me about why I killed ye."

"However," Foxy said whispering in his ear "If I find out ye mistreat her in any way, shape, or form _did_ something to her. If you so did as _hit_ her, well….let's just say ye will _not_ wake up the following morning to be sorry for what ye've done. Do ye understand what I'd be sayin' here?"

"I understand."

The fox then let out a sigh, one mainly of relief but also of sadness.

"My work here is done." The old fox said dropping his aggressive voice to one that seemed more empty and hollowed

The old Foxy then let his hook out of his neck and let him down from the wall. Foxy spent a few minutes clutching his neck to make sure that no crucial wires were cut. Luckily, there was only a few that were damaged but none of the necessary ones, like the gas and main electric wires and tubes were cut.

When he looked up, he saw that the old Fox was leaving the room.

"W-where are you going?!" He asked old Foxy "Don't you belong here."

The old machine stopped in the doorframe

"Someplace besides here," He answered "From me standpoint, there'd be nothing here for me anymore."

The old fox then began to walk out the door, leaving Foxy sort of a daze with only one question.

"So…you're leaving for good?"

The old Foxy stopped in dead stride.

He worried that he might have said something. And that now, the older model was "reconsidering" his decision.

The older model let out a sigh.

"Don't go lookin' for me." He said "Nobody likes or cares about machines like me anymore…."

And then he saw the old fox dash away and vanish into the thick shadows like a phantom of the night.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well…I hope that didn't ruin everybody's day….hope to see you next time (Which will hopefully be sooner rather than later.) bye!**


	21. Chapter 21- Goodbye

**Chapter 21- Goodbye**

Foxy really hoped he was making a good decision.

It was painful leaving Chica for the duplicate, but he figured it was probably best to leave anyway. He wasn't needed and the last thing he needed to do was to be tempted to plan an accident on the duplicate

But perhaps he _could_ be able to pull off an accident. And besides, it couldn't be _that_ hard to pull off the same act as the duplicate-

 _Stop thinking about that._ He thought _I need to focus on leaving this place before I hurt somebody. And besides, I need to get ready to leave_ _I doubt I'll be able to last in the outdoors in this condition._

Almost instinctively he went into the cove, which was now freshly repainted and afar cleaner than he could have imagined it to ever be in his existence and started searching for things. He couldn't really find anything to help him or a magical map that could lead him to another location for that matter.

He moved on from the main part of the cove to the inside of the pirate ship, which now had a made bed instead of a hammock and was neatly organized.

He felt a pang of nostalgia for the room that he had once called his own, before moving on to search for anything of use in this long and probably permanent journey.

He picked up an old poster out of the drawer. It was one that was only printed for a while, and it was the only one he could find. It was a poster of him along with the rest of the Fazbear gang. With all of them singing, and just having a good time in general.

"Maybe to remember better times," he said putting that poster in between this endoskeleton ribcage.

He then moved on to the next part of his journey: Getting ready to take on nature.

He thought about it for a little bit and started drawing some conclusions just like on the island. For starters Food and water were of no problem to him, just like the island, but once again he would have to deal with rust, which should be a bit more manageable now that there was less water around.

Yet there was a new factor into this: Winter

He didn't really know what to do for winter; he would probably have to wear thick shoes or something

Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything of use to him the cove, so he moved on to the supply closet. Once in there he searched through countless cleaning products and bleach before finding an old and unused security guard outfit that came with a black trench coat.

He doubted he fitted in the security outfit but the midnight black trench coat caught his eye.

And a few seconds later, he was putting the dark coat on, and finding it to be rather warm and comfy as it extended all the way from his shoulders to his knees.

 _I doubt this will stop me from being cold_ _but it's better than running out there than I currently am._

Unfortunately, he couldn't find any shoes that would fit his feet, but he could always tuck them into his large coat whenever he was resting.

Aside from the warmth, Foxy couldn't really think of anything else that he would need.

He crept through the halls slowly, making sure that Bonnie or any of the other animatronics were around anymore.

After waiting for a few seconds in the dark, he continued on down the east hall. A few moments later, he saw the large glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

He remembered many years ago he walked through those doors and only recently left.

Now he was leaving for good.

The doors only showed a dark street outside of the restaurant. Frost from the winter night was beginning to gather on the glass doors. A few streetlamps were lit on the dark empty street with nobody standing under them. Which was perfect for Foxy since he didn't want to be seen anyway.

It was a still and peaceful night. A good night for anybody who wanted to vanish and never be seen by anybody again to vanish.

Foxy was ready to push open the door and walk outside, never to return to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Yet…something was holding him back.

Something was stopping him from going outside at 12 AM in the morning and vanishing from the restaurant for good.

Something he couldn't quite put his hook on….

 _What is this?!_ He thought trying to open the door yet being unable to. _What am I waiting for?!_

That question continued to burn into his mind for far longer than he thought something could last in there. He didn't know what he was waiting for. In his mind, he was waiting for an opportunity to leave and hopefully find a new life. Yet in his heart, or that weird thing that felt like a hear tin his robotic body, he was hoping that Chica would come out and say she would accept him over the counterpart no matter how much better he looked than him.

He also hoped that she would hug him and tell him that this was all a stupid idea and that he should stay here with her where he could be happy forever.

He liked the idea in that weird area that he unofficially called his heart.

Yet, Chica didn't bust out from ay of the hallways.

And given how happy she was with the other Foxy, He doubted that she would even bother looking out of the large glass doors for him.

As much as he hoped, she still didn't come out.

 _Just forget about her,_ He told himself _she's with somebody else. Now get out of here before something tries to pull you back._

Deep down in him didn't want her gone. Deep down he knew that he would never forget her.

He put his hand on the cold brass handle of the great glass door and was about to push it-

"You're really leaving?" he heard a voice

He jumped and turned around to see a yellow bear behind him.

"Oh," Foxy said "I…I know I said I would be with you when you would get on the stage again-"

"I don't know about that anymore," Goldie said "I think my strategy didn't really work all that well, since I've been doing it for...twelve years? And have had pretty much no success. So…who knows? Maybe there is another restaurant where we can have another chance."

Foxy was stunned at what he had said.

"Ye really want to come with me?

"I mean…I've had more fun with you than I had since….when was the last time I had fun really?"

He felt that weird area in his chest where he guessed his human heart once was kind of warm up as he now knew that he wouldn't be making this journey alone.

"I admire yer strength," Foxy said "But, your endoskeleton….It'd be made out of wood and I'd be worried that ye won't be able to handle some jumps or something like that."

"That's okay," he said "I got a new one."

"Really?"

Goldie nodded and proceeded to flip his mask up like a knight helmet, showing him that there was now a steel endoskeleton.

"Wow…" Foxy said looking at it.

"You will not believe how hard it was to find one of these things," He said flipping down his mask.

"I won't ask,"

Goldie let out a little chuckle.

He felt a surge of confidence as he stepped out of the door. He felt a bit better about himself now that he was no longer doing it alone. Or at the very least, he had somebody to talk to who shared his thoughts and feelings about the situation.

Confidence wasn't the only thing that met him as he stepped out the door; immediately, he felt a slam of cold heavy wall of the winter air slam into him like a train.

After standing there for a few seconds like an Idiot, he then moved on.

"Come on," He said "Let's get out of here before I change me mind."

He took the first step outside into the night.

"Foxy?"

It wasn't the voice of Freddy, or Bonnie, or Mike or his duplicate for that matter. It was a voice that was as sweet as sugar yet richer than triple layer chocolate cake.

There, standing at the entrance of the west hall, was a yellow animatronic about six feet high. She was covered in bright yellow feathers and had a clear bib with the words' LET'S EAT!" In bright purple bubble letters.

She was looking at him, violet eyes wide with shock, terror, and some other feeling that Foxy couldn't quite put his hook on.

They didn't say anything.

Not that speech was really needed, their interlocking eyes were telling the entire conversation in microseconds.

Her deep violet eyes filled with shock, confusion, and to some extent, fear of who she was looking at her. Her eyes seemed to tell a story of how she thought he was gone forever, and was incredibly happy he was alive, yet filled with incredible fear with his return.

He had long waited to see those eyes, and yet knew he had to leave now. If he didn't he would only make it harder for him and Chica to move on.

"Come on Goldie," He said "We'd best be goin' now."

It wasn't the exact last words he imagined he would say, but he needed to go, probably before somebody tackled him.

He took the first out of who-knew-how-many he needed to take in the outside.

The cold bit his face and feet as he walked away and progressively got farther and farther away from the restaurant until he turned a corner and couldn't see the place he had called for who-knew-how-many-years. He also picked up the pace a little, since he still thought that there was somebody there waiting for him

Under the streetlamps, he saw the first flurries falling down from the night sky and sticking to the ground.

 _Never look back Foxy,_ He told himself _never look back…_

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well…I can sort of say that the story is nearing the end. Which won't be too long. (Maybe two or three more chapters.)**

 **So, I hope you've been enjoying this fic so far, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22- The Icy discovery

**Chapter 22-The Icy discovery**

"He Foxy," Goldie said

"Yes lad?"

"I don't mean to sound like a Debbie downer, but are we ever going to find this other location?"

"I don't know lad," Foxy said answered him "We'd been looking for…how long had we'd been looking for lad?"

"Three or four weeks?" Goldie purposed.

"Close enough." He answered. The two had been wandering around the area for quite some time and were currently sheltered inside an abandoned building. Or at least, he was hoping it was an abandoned place, since the lights were off and there seemed to be a lot of dust inside.

Foxy didn't want to admit this, but their search for the restaurant was going worse than he had hoped it would be. So far, he found _no_ locations anything like the place that he had once called home. It also didn't help that winter not only made the days shorter and colder, but that it would constantly snow on Foxy and Goldie and the ice would cause slipping and one time nearly caused Foxy to fall into a ditch.

The snow was also having a negative effect on them as well. Foxy woke up one morning to find nearly all of his fingers and toes had been covered in ice and had to stick them outside for hours before he could move them again.

He didn't know what to do. If anything, he almost regretted just staying back there and not doing anything.

"Do you want to search some more?"He heard Goldie ask interrupting his thoughts.

He looked out of the window which had a giant hole in the window that Foxy made when he had to break it and unlock the door and saw the snow sparkle with an orange sherbet like appearance underneath the dim streetlamp.

"Naw," He said curling up and tucking his limbs into his large black coat. "Let's just rest for now lad and search for tomorrow."

"Alright." Goldie said climbing onto a couch. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

"Uh, Goldie, We'd be robots. We'd not be needin' sleep,"

"I know," He answered "Personally I just like to do it, just because I can."

He let out a chuckle at Goldie's remark.

"Get some sleep Foxy," Goldie yawned "You look like you need it more than me…And if you're having trouble….just think of something…that always makes me fall asleep."

He then saw the bear close his empty eyes (He didn't have any eyelids. His pinpricks sort of just disappeared from his sockets.) And a faint muffled sound which he assumed was him sleeping.

He thought about Goldie's words for a little bit.

 _Maybe he's right._ He said _maybe I'd just be needin some rest…_..

He closed his eyes and think about something other than what little power he had left which was difficult considering that his power could run out tomorrow or today.

Unfortunately, when he was at the previous restaurant weeks ago, he had completely forgotten to recharge his battery; which was a _major_ problem now that he had less than 3% power left. The low power was already inflicting ailments such as failing vision and loss of balance, which caused him to fake his ailments of slipping on ice and getting snow blindness.

Foxy didn't know what would happen if he had run out of power. He doubted he would be dead forever, but he would just…sleep. He would sleep like Goldie until somebody plugged him into a wall or something to recharge. But even if somebody could find him, he would probably be out for a _very_ long time.…

 _Think of something else!_ He told himself

Unfortunately he couldn't.

 _Fine._ He thought _I'll just do nothing. Maybe the boredom of not doing anything will make me fall asleep._

About twelve minutes of doing nothing and not sleeping, he sighed and stood up.

 _Ugg! Why can't I sleep!?_

It just didn't seem to work. He tried to go to sleep several more times, but he just couldn't really fall asleep.

 _Maybe I just need to do some kind of task._ He thought _Maybe that will help me fall asleep or something…._

He looked around for some mundane and boring task which anybody would fall asleep doing, yet there didn't seem anything for him to do in the house.

That was until he looked outside the window.

He didn't know why, but he felt like something was _calling_ him to be outside.

Could he?

Foxy wasn't really sure about wandering outside to try and get some rest, mostly because it didn't seem right and he wasn't really sure how much longer his battery could last.

He looked at his arm with the hook and lifted up a flap of his costume to reveal a blocky LED screen which still read: **2% battery power remaining**.

As much as he didn't really want to go outside in the middle of the night during winter, he just felt like there was something _there_.

 _Perhaps I should_ He said to himself _It'd be better than sitting here doing nothing._

Foxy stood up from his position and moved over to the door. But just as he gripped the handle, his eyes blacked out for a few seconds, but they then re-adjusted and Foxy could see again.

 _Just keep going._ He told himself _you won't be able to find out if you don't go out._

Foxy then opened the door, which was met by Goldie waking up.

"Foxy?" he asked "What are you doing?"

"I'd be going out," He said opening the front door and feeling a blast of cold air slam into him.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said "I'd be havin' this feelin' that there'd be something out here."

"Can't we wait till morning?" Goldie asked

"Um…" He shuddered searching for some excuse not to tell Goldie about his rather short battery life that he had left. He looked around for anything that could be at use and found a clock, which was at 12:34 AM

"It'd be morning ye sleepy head," Foxy said

The yellow bear looked confused for a moment with his pinprick eyes, until he too looked at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Not _that_ kind of morning!"

Foxy snickered at the practical joke that he had made.

"Ye don't have to go out with me…it's just that I'd be wantin' to check something out."

"Really?" Goldie asked

"I don't know why," He answered "But I'd be feelin' like there'd be something out there."

"Well then," Goldie said getting off of the couch "Let's go, shall we?"

They then left the abandoned building and door closed behind him, causing an echo through the still and empty city.

He didn't see any restaurants similar to the one he used to call his home, nor anyplace else that would accept two robotic animals over six feet tall as employees

He did this for a few minutes before releasing a sigh of anger.

 _What am I doing!_ He thought _I'm standing out here in the middle of the night and I have almost zero battery! I should just get inside and live out the last percentages of my batt-_

He stopped both his movements and his thoughts when he looked about to the uppermost left of his vision and saw something rather strange.

In the clear sky above him, he saw a faint green light come from the top left corner of his vision a few blocks away.

 _The heck?_ He thought looking at the strange colors radiating from the spot.

Were his eyes failing him again?

No…he could see _more_ than just green in the sky. He could see….pink? And…red and blue?

 _That's weird…_ He thought looking at the lights. _I've only seen those colors light up the sky at…._

He stopped still and thought about those lights.

He remembered many places that had a combination of lights like that, yet very few kept them on at 12:36 AM in the morning.

Except for one.

 _No way…._ He thought, feeling a maddening sense of joy overcome him as he thought of the possibility.

 _Could it be?_

No. It _had_ to be. He couldn't imagine any other restaurant that ran those colors this late at night (Or early in the morning…I'm not really sure which.)

And with that, he dashed away down the alleyway to try and get to the source of the hopeful lights

"Foxy!" He heard Goldie cry behind him "Where are you going!"

"Hopefully our new home!" He answered giddily.

He ran down an alleyway (Careful not to slip on any Ice.) and looked to see an empty street, yet the lights seemed to be a few alleyways away.

 _Just keep going…_ he told himself. _It has to be the place! It just HAS to!_

He jaywalked across the empty street and into another building where he entered another empty alleyway.

When he exited the alleyway, the lights seemed closer than the last block, almost as if they were one more block away.

Foxy followed down the next alleyway past a bakery, careful to avoid both ice and broken glass on the floor until he was at the end of the alley, where he saw the combination of red, green, pink, yellow, and blue turn the snow into some kind of rainbow-flavored snow cone.

He had never been more excited yet terrified in a long time.

He turned the corner and had to flip his eye patch to believe was he was looking at.

Right there, at the end of the street, he saw the source of the neon lights in the snow and the sky, which was a bright neon sign that said "Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."

Or was it "Franny Fazbear's pizzeria"? He couldn't really tell since the letters seemed to blur and warp from his weakening sight.

But he didn't care. He had a crooked smile on his cold face as he looked at the wonderful restaurant.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps follow behind him and a rather angry bear follow him.

"Jeeze Foxy what was that for!?" He snapped.

"Goldie!" Foxy said forcing his yellow head with his arms at the restaurant and all of its neon glory "We made it!"

He didn't respond when Foxy moved his head, and he worried for a brief moment that he had accidently broken his neck until he heard his response

"W-w-wow," he responded "I…I can't believe it!"

He couldn't really believe it either. He found himself staring at the structure for some time now and kind of forgot how long he had been standing there until he heard a _BEEP!_ Followed the dark red text reading: **Battery levels critical.** __**Shutdown commencing.** In front of his eyes.

 _Oh Carp!_

He had _completely_ forgotten about his battery level.

In the span of less than a second, he came up with a plan to break into the place and recharge his battery without causing too much commotion.

 _Alright, alright._ He thought using his weakening eyesight probing for some way to enter _I'd think that if I'd be break'n the front window entrance, ye place should have a similar layout just like ye old restaurant. Maybe then, I could find a power cord and recharge me batteries before I power down._

He took a few steps back and got ready to turn himself into a battering ram and break into the restaurant.

"Uh, Foxy….what are you doing?" Goldie asked

"Gettin' in lad," he answered as he dug his rusty toes into the ice to get some traction

"Can't you wait until the place opens?" Goldie asked "You know, so it doesn't look like you're about to burglarize the place,"

"I can't," he said "I've got limited battery,"

"Wait, you're almost out of battery power?!"

 _Oops…_ He thought realizing he had just slipped what he had been trying to hide from his yellow friend.

"Yeah…." He admitted

"Well how low is it?"

"One percent-ish." He admitted

"One percent!? Why didn't you tell me?"

He was about to turn himself into a battering ram, but seconds before he could, he saw a large garage door to the right of the building began to open up.

Both Foxy and Goldie ducked behind an alley just in case some guy thought that somebody was trying to break into a children's restaurant.

After hiding behind an alley and not seeing anybody jump out at them or walk out into the middle of the street and look for them, he stepped out.

"Looks like I'd not be breakin' down any windows tonight." He said as he moved over to the empty parking garage.

Foxy looked into the dark garage and didn't see anything.

He wanted to turn his LED eyes on, but the bulbs in the eyes had burned out about a week ago, and besides, he didn't have enough power to actually use them without causing him to shutdown or something like that.

He peered through the murky darkness, careful enough to stay in the shadows of the night while being able to view for anybody.

He didn't see anybody.

"Hey Goldie," Foxy whispered back "Maybe we can get into the restaurant from here."

"Um…okay…" Goldie whispered cowardly as he approached him.

They then stood in the driveway looking into the dark garage.

He couldn't think of anything to say. Mainly, he thought that Maybe….maybe things would get better for him. Maybe he could find a purpose, provided that there was no other fox in the building.

That was until he heard the faint sound of kind of _Vrrr…._

 _That's weird…_ He thought _that sounds like an engine start-_

 _CRASH!_

Foxy felt the world flip up until he several times until he landed on the ground with his eyes facing the stars, followed by a loud _CRACK!_ Like ice breaking from underneath him.

He stood still on the ground for a few moments not sure if he was dead or alive, until he realized that he couldn't actually die again and that he should just get up.

He tried to stand up, yet his legs wouldn't move.

 _What?_

He tried to move his arm which resulted in no movement.

Panic rose in his chest. He couldn't move.

He tried to move his legs, toes or fingers for that matter, all of which resulted in no movement whatsoever.

 _Wait, what's going on! What's happening! Why can't I move?!_

He tried flailing his body, which once again, didn't move.

He saw what appeared to be a car on the top of his lopsided vision and a figure exit the car and walk up to him.

"Oh God!" He heard the figure say in a scared voice that sounded vaguely feminine like "I'm so sorry!"

He saw Goldie on the edge of his vision talk to the lady. He tried to listen to what he was saying, but the voices started to quiet down and sound like they were talking underwater.

And just as his hearing seemed to decrease, His eyes began to decrease less and less until most of what he saw was a black and white blur that he couldn't focus on until finally, he couldn't hear, feel or see anything with the exception of the words in dark red text:

 _ **Battery levels zero percent. Please recharge to continue the original task this unit was performing.**_

 **End of Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23- Re-activated

**Hello everybody! Sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter (And it's only part 1….)**

 **Mainly why it took so long was because I just kept having problems focusing (It also didn't help that I was playing Civ 5….)**

 **But anyway, I hope that you can enjoy the part that I have managed to finish so far.**

 **Chapter 23 – Re-activated**

… **.**

… **.**

 _ **Charge dtetected.**_

 _ **Preparing for Windows to update…**_

 _ **Preparing servos and systems to continue previous task….**_

 _ **Attempting to power on systems as battery charges, please standby….**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **….10% Charge detected.**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….20% Charge detected.**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….30% Charge detected.**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….40% Charge detected.**_

 _ **….**_

 _ **….50% Charge detected. Initializing sound detection and sound comprehension sensors.**_

 _"…He's not going to wake up Chi,"_

 _"I don't think so Bonnie, the cookies worked the yellow fellow just fine,"_

 _"That's because he was awake and NOT stuck on a metal bench."_

 _"So? How's this one any different"_

 _"Well, this guy's been out for like what? Two or three weeks? Let's just face it, he's not going to wake up,"_

 _"I dunno Bonnie, this power cord seems to be recharging him quite well…"_

 _"We should probably leave, There's no use wasting time here."_

 _"You can do that; I, on the other hand or claw, will actually stay and see if he'll wake up,"_

 _"Fine by me, you can waste as much time as you want mooning over him Chi, but if he doesn't wake up, don't say I didn't warn you."_

….

….

 _ **60% Charge.**_

….

….

 _"Stop looking at him like that."_

 _"And why should I?"_

 _"Because it's starting to freak me out a little bit. You never look at ANYONE or anything for that matter like that."_

 _"Well maybe YOU'RE just jealous because that yellow bear won't talk to you!"_

 _"N-no I'm not!"_

 _"Oh, I think you are!"_

 _"D-d….Don't you have to check on your pizza or something?!"_

 _"Oh yeah…I should probably do that…."_

 _…_

 _ **70% Charge.**_

 _….._

 _"Any day now Chi,"_

 _"Hold your horses Bonnie!_ _Now as for you my handsome fox, you just sit tight and if you decide your hungry, there are some cookies on the counter to your right! They might get cold over time, but I think they'll still taste wonderful!"_

 _"Seriously? I thought we already established he wasn't going to wake up."_

 _"You know, for you saying you're not jealous, you certainly act like it Bonnie,"_

 _"For the last time Chi, I. AM. NOT. JELOUS!"_

 _…._

 _ **80% Charge.**_

….

 _"Sorry you have to hear us arguing my little fox friend, Bonnie over here is just jealous and doesn't want to admit it..."_

 _"For the last time Chi, I'M. NOT. JELOUS!"_

 _….._

 _ **90% Charge detected**_

….

 _"But as for you my little fox, just sleep tight for now. And when you wake, just let me know. I'll gladly introduce you to the rest of the gang….now that I think about it, your fur is REALLY soft….wow….what is this mad out of?!I could hold this fur forever! Oh I just can't wait to feel your strong surprisingly fluffy arms hug me and-"_

 _"Chi!"_

" _Bonnie, if you're only going to loathe about how I have somebody to love and you don't then you should-"_

" _The oven's on fire!"_

 _"Oh! Er…Um…just stay here for now, I'll be back with more food! Bonnie! Grab me that extinguisher! No! Not that! That's a blowtor- Ugh…nevermind…I'll do it myself…."_

 _[Clang! Clang! Fwoosh! (Attempts at making sound effects in the background.)]_

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _ **100% Charge detected. Re-activating systems to continue previous task prior to shutdown.**_

Foxy let out a deep and rather painful wheeze as he felt his systems begin to enter re-activation.

He let out a low groan as he felt a dull yet prominent amount of pain spread through his body. His joints ached, and for some reason, his lower back felt was stiff, far less flexible, and far more painful than he remembered it being.

 _Ugh…_ He groaned internally _Where am I….and why am I such pain?_

He tried to see where exactly he was, but there was some kind of incredibly powerful light above him, and with the light so strong and his sensors so weak, He found himself sitting upright and groggy while trying to adjust to the incredibility powerful light above. After what felt like a few good minutes of standing like a statue, he began to better see the place he was in now that his eyes had adjusted to the new light.

The room he was in appeared to be quite spacious. There were several cabinets on both sides of the room that were labeled "Spare parts. Use only if needed." In large red print that most people could read from a far distance there only appeared to be two doors, one on the left side of the wall that read "Showstage," In blocky red letters, and another on the right wall that read "West hall" in blocky blue colors. The floor underneath him was checkered with black and white squares and appeared to be rather clean, since it was reflecting a good majority of the bright work light hanging from above.

The walls also had a long checkered strip about midway that had a strange thing that Foxy found kind of…cute. From what he could see with his now adjusting vision, there were children's drawings hanging from the wall, depicting strange, crude, and colorful characters that didn't appear quite human to him.

Foxy wasn't entirely sure who the characters since he had never seen them. But for some reason, they looked familiar.

Something about this entire place seemed familiar. Like he had somehow seen this place at the edge of his dreams.

 _There's something about this place,_ He thought looking around the room _I know there's something familiar about this place…_ _But…I quite can't put my finger on it…_

Foxy searched his mind or circuits (he wasn't really sure what exactly kept his memories) to try and figure out just what was so familiar about the walls, the floor, and the poorly drawn childish drawings that just seemed so familiar….

Suddenly, his felt his memory spark (Both literary and figuratively.) He remembered this place. He remembered the checkered floor, the walls, the workbench that he was sitting on right now, and the one

 _N-no…._ he thought _They couldn't have possibly found me…could they?_

Fear began to course through his wires/veins as he worried that he had somehow ended back up to the original restaurant. And while that wasn't an immediate problem, in the long run he didn't know how he was going to handle himself being locked away and kept only to provide the newer model new parts.

And at first glance, it looked like they had finally cleaned the perpetually dirty spare parts room. He was still on the same old work bench used to dismantle endoskeletons and animatronics just like him. And just like the old location, there were children's drawings that had somehow managed to get in this room.

But for some reason…he didn't _feel_ like this was Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. While he did feel that he was in the spare parts room, there weren't any endoskeletons or costumes in the room. And surprisingly, the room was actually clean. This was saying something since this room was in perpetual dirtiness and disorder. The table also wasn't slightly rusted, given that it shone like it was brand new, and the children drawings although similar didn't seem to quite be correct with the drawings back at home. Since Bonnie and Freddy were far skinnier in the drawing than he knew in actual real life.

But then again, that could have been just been bad drawing. This was a children's restaurant after all, and the odds of finding a bad drawing far outweighed the odds of getting a good one.

He needed more proof. He needed solid concrete evidence of something that showed he wasn't in the place he dreaded he would be.

He looked around the empty room and found behind him there was a poster on the wall. Unfortunately, it didn't show a picture of Freddy and the gang, but it did say in bright red letters "GRAND OPENING OF THE NEW FRANNY FRAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA! LAND OF FUN FOR ALL AGES!"

He found himself re-reading the poster several times over. Did it really say "Franny Fazbear's Pizzeria,"? or was his eyesight just so bad he was still mixing up letters again.

Foxy wanted to go with the lesser, yet the letters of the poster were quite clear that there was no merging of any letters whatsoever.

He couldn't be sure. A clean room, work table, and strange children's drawings weren't really enough for him to feel that this was an entirely new restaurant from before.

 _Maybe Bonnie's pulling my leg again._ He remembered, re-imagining an April fool's day not too long ago that Foxy didn't like to think about too often.

A from that, he felt like he needed more to be able to safely confirm he wasn't in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

 _Maybe if I just look around some more…._ _Maybe there's something here that proves if this is the old location or not…_

Foxy looked over with his eye and saw something that he would have never guessed would be on a metal workbench:. A small plate of chocolate-chip cookies. freshly baked ones for that matter, sitting on the side of the metal workbench, with both a strong flavor of warm cookie dough and steam rising up from the cookies.

Foxy found himself looking at the plate for quite some time. It didn't look like anybody had planned on eating it, and looked so vulnerable…..so easy to take just one…..

He was tempted to take one. Even if he didn't actually have any sense of hunger. But he certainly didn't mind eating a few cookies just for their taste.

 _Fine…_ he thought. _Maybe….just one…._

He looked around the room, still unsure why there were no endoskeleton parts lying around of Freddy or the rest of the gang, but didn't see anybody.

He looked at the top right corner of the room, just to make sure that the security camera wasn't on, and sure enough, the dark red dot that showed it was in use wasn't there.

 _Perhaps…just one…_. He thought

He reached over from the metal workbench, surprised to feel how smoothly his joints were running, and took the topmost cookie from the pile.

His ears were perked to be aware of any noises. And at that moment, he couldn't hear anything.

Foxy then took a bite out of his newly-acquired cookie, feeling the warm goodness of warm cookie dough and chocolate chips melting upon bite.

 _Wow…._ He thought as he finished the cookie instantly _that was….really good! Maybe I'll have another…._

Foxy took another cookie from the pile, and felt the warm goodness of warm cookie dough and chocolate chips once again fill his mouth.

 _Just one more…_ he thought finishing the cookie and taking another.

He found himself eating more cookies until the plate was finally gone except for a few crumbs.

"Ahh…." He said to himself tasting the lingering taste of the cookies in his mouth "Now that'ed be some good cookies-"

He had turned to face the doorway and figured he must have gotten a _little_ too carried away with the cookies, since there were now two people standing in the doorway that he didn't hear enter.

The one on the left looked a few inches shorter than him. She was at first mistaken as employee, since nobody on earth would ever dress up as stupidly as she did and get paid, but after seeing slits in her elbows, wrists, and knees, Foxy realized that this yellow thing wasn't exactly an employee.

The strange yellow thing appeared to be a female. She looked an awful lot like the original Chica model, since she appeared to have avian-like feet and feathers. Her face was lacking Chica's signature beak, and instead, had a gaping black smile for a mouth. She had violently violet eyes and was covered with bright sunshine-yellow feathers. She had a prominent hourglass-shaped body that tapered from her broad shoulders to her narrow waistline and back out to her wide hips. She wore pink shorts that appeared to be made of some kind of denim that went to her mid-thighs. She also wore an apron with the words "Let's Play!" in bright purple bubble letters similar to the original Chica's "Let's Eat!" bib.

The person on the right of the yellow chicken was a lavender colored bunny although she appeared more humanoid than animal. She appeared to have a similar structure like Bonnie with her large floppy lavender ears, enormous red bowtie, a grey-ish belly color, and large bunny feet. However, unlike the original Bonnie, she had the similar hourglass-shaped body like Chica, but it was not as prominent as the Chica look-alik. She also appeared to be more humanoid than animal, with her face looking more human-like and less animal like and even having some choppy hair (Or fur…he wasn't entirely sure what it was.) that went down to her neck.

The two of them continued to stare at Foxy with shock like he wasn't supposed to be there.

Suddenly, Foxy had the vague idea that they weren't expecting him to wake up, given their expressions.

 _Oh Crap…._ He thought freezing up. _Oh God….._

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry if this seems a little too short. I tried to type up the whole thing but it was just sooooooooo loooonnnnng.**

 **I'm also sorry if this seems a bit low on quality but I still hope you enjoyed reading the first half of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter, (which will hopefully not take too terribly long) bye!**


	24. Chapter 24- A new life (End)

**Chapter 24- A new life**

If Foxy could have imagined a worse way of introducing himself to new people, what was occurring right now would probably have been by the worst he could possibly imagined.

The two women in the room stared at him an expression of shock as they saw him hunched over with cookie crumbs all over his hand, and mouth.

Nobody moved. Foxy wasn't entirely sure if he caused something in their systems to break down or something,

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence and standing still, one of them finally decided to move. The yellow one that looked similar to Toy Chica began to creep towards him as if he was a rabid animal or some other unpleasant thing.

His eyes met her large violet ones, creating some sort of awkward silence.

"Um….hi?" The yellow chicken said. She sounded nervous, but nonetheless sounded almost identical to Chica's voice.

"That's it?" The purple bunny behind her asked.

"What?" The yellow Chicken asked turning her gaze from him to the bunny.

"Of all of the things that you could have asked this thing Chi, you settled for ' _Hi_?'"

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with any better words Bonnie now do I now?"

Just a few short seconds after the chicken had said _Hi,_ they were starting to go at each other's throats and didn't seem to care about the large and bright red fox.

Their arguing reminded him very much of the original Bonnie and Chica, since they were the only people who would fight over the pettiest and most mediocre of objects that they saw as major arguments.

He reminisced about this moment for a second, and before he knew it, he had let out a slight chuckle as he remembered that one time that Bonnie had managed to prank Chica by duct-taping (Or "duck taping" as bonnie called it) her feet to a tile. Chica managed to get Bonnie back by "Accidently" tripping and smashing a large cake into Bonnie's face.

Unfortunately, the laugh that he had created resulted in the two almost immediately stopping their argument and turning to him.

"What? Do you think this is funny?" Bonnie snapped.

"Why no, I'd don't-"

Foxy caught himself, but unfortunately, the bunny seemed to have heard him.

"Ahhh….." Bonnie said with a satisfied tone "So you _can_ talk."

He didn't see any reason in not continuing with his act, so he took his hands off of his mouth and spoke.

"Yes lass," Foxy admitted, "I can,"

A look of satisfaction spread across her face as he had admitted that he could in fact talk.

"See Chi; now _that's_ you talk with people," she boasted

"No it isn't! that's not how you talk to people at-"

Bonnie ignored the arguing chicken and seemed focus only on Foxy.

"So…er, Mr. Fox, can you tell me just who exactly you are?" She asked

Initially, he wanted to just say _Hi My name is Foxy_ and get it over with but a part of him wanted to do something…a little bit more

 _Well…._ He thought _it's my first time, minus well make it a good one…_

"Um…are you going to talk? Any day now would be nic-"

"Why'd I'd be Foxy, the pirate fox! And if I had me cutlass and ship, ye'd be wishin' ye hadn't gotten on me bad side!"

Bonnie blinked a profound blink before she made a low whistle. Chi stood in awe at Foxy's performance.

"Okay then…..some introduction there…."

"Thanks lass," He said "But in real life, I'd be no pirate. I'd be a child entertainer and drums player,"

He wasn't sure about that last part about him, since he hadn't played the drums well over six years, but he figured that it couldn't hurt to tell them he had at least some musical talent.

"Not bad," She smirked "You sound like a good guy,"

"Thanks lass,"

"I guess I should do our introductions now," She said "You already know me, so this is Chi, the total creep who was mooning over you while you were deactivated-"

"Bonnie!" Chi snapped

"What? I'm introducing us to him,"

"Introducing? How's talking bad about me an introduction!"

"Well you said you wanted to _hug_ and _kiss_ him," Bonnie added "I dunno about you, but that sounds kind of creepy to m-"

"Bonnie stop it or I'll-"

"You'll what? Do you want Franny to come in again? You _know_ she hates it when she wakes up on Mondays,"

"Not to interrupt ye conversation, but who's this Franny lass?"

"Oh Franny?" Bonnie said "She's kind of the person in charge of the whole place around here. You _really_ don't want to get on her bad side. Especially on Mondays…."

Foxy could guess that just based off of her name and the fact that Bonnie had used her as s threat; Franny was more or less the equivalent of Freddy from the old restaurant, but perhaps even _more_ viscous given how Bonnie described her.

"Can I introduce myself, the way _I_ want to now?"

"Be my guest," Bonnie said stepping away from her.

"So…I'm Chi,"

"I'd be Foxy," He said "Of course; ye already know that about me from earlier,"

She let out a little giggle as they shook hands. She had a look in her large violet eyes of a slight adult yet childlike aura and a smirk that could have meant anything from just a smirk to perhaps wild ideas that she had of the fox currently in front of her.

He found himself feeling…better as he was with her. He wasn't sure if it was because she reminded him of the original Chica or if she just seemed to appeal to Foxy.

He found himself staring at her for too long, and had to blink in order to get back to reality.

Foxy was taken back. His arm wasn't the rust-covered endoskeleton arm that he had thought he had before. It was still an arm, but it was now an arm covered in a soft and crimson fur.

"Hey….what happened to me arm? And me body for that matter?" He noticed seeing that his entire body was covered in a bright majestic red crimson pelt.

"Your arm?" Chi asked with concern "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just….why's me body covered in fur?"

Chi raised an eyebrow "Is it not suppose to be covered in fur?"

"No, It is. It's just, I'd don't _remember_ having fur on me body. The last time I'd be awake, me arms and legs were endoskeletons."

She stood confused for a few seconds before making an _Ah…_ expression.

"Well you see, a few weeks ago, the manager brought you in here. And I have to admit, I thought you were junk at first until saw your face…"

She seemed to turn a shade of pink above her beak.

"So…er….when I saw you, the engineers started working on you during the day- you know getting you to work and stuff- and when they left, Franny and I would occasionally step in to fix you up. I'm actually kind of amazed that we just had a bunch of red fur from some old costume lying around…"

He continued to examine the red fur on his body.

"I don't mean to ask, but do you like it?" Chi questioned nervously

"What do ye mean by that?"

"I mean, does it feel good? I think I stitched it okay, I might have messed up at-"

"Chi," Foxy said putting his hand on her soft shoulder "It's alrightI really do like it,"

"R-really?!" she said delight blazing in her eyes.

"I mean, I'd be feel'n a lot warmer than an endoskeleton right now I can tell ye that much." He answered.

Joy seemed to appear on her face. Foxy couldn't help but crack a smile himself.

"You know, that golden fellow was right, you _are_ a fun person to be around. When you're all up and alive of course-"

"Wait, what golden fellow?" Foxy asked

"You see, there was a golden bear that was with you, he was quite friendly actually. A little creepy when since he was missing his eyes, but it's all good now…."

Foxy only knew of one bear that could have fitted that description.

"You met Goldie?!" he asked

"Oh so _that's_ his name!" Chi said "What a cute name! Such a shy guy Goldie is,"

"Sucks to be you, _I_ already knew his name before you did." Bonnie bragged.

"Bonnie must you one-up me every single chance you get?" She snapped

"Hey? What's life if I _didn't_ do that?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what life would be like without you…."

The two looked like they were about to fight again. And judging from Chica's beginning of her rant, he had the feeling that she wasn't holding back this time.

"In the tree short months that I've been active, I've had to live with so much of your insults…. I just can't say it!"

Foxy thought he could hear something. Something that sounded like heavy footsteps….

"You know what?" Bonnie said "Fine. I'll take it. But I want you to know that you're nothing but a no-good-"

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted the arguing duo. One that sounded angry, sleep deprived, and far more dangerous than Bonnie or Chi.

 _"BONNIE! CHI!"_ The voice roared from out of the hallway " _THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"_

A few seconds later the source of the noise slammed the door open, causing a loud _BANG!_ To resonate around the room.

The source of the yelling was a tall woman. She was a few inches taller than Foxy and a few more if he had wanted to include the fine black top hat on top of her head.

He could only assume that this had to be Franny, the third member that both Bonnie and Chi had spoken about earlier.

The similarities between her and Freddy were closer than Foxy had assumed: Just like him, she was covered from head to toe in short brown fur. He guessed she was probably prettier in the daylight, since she would probably wouldn't have bags under her eyes, her neck-long brown hair in a large mess with a pillow and blanket under her arms.

"Bonnie….." She fumed, her icy stare glaring at Bonnie.

"Y-y-yes?" She stammered to the approaching Franny.

"How many times….do I have to tell you….. _NOT TO ARGUE WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?!_ " She shouted; causing a poof of her hair even seemed more bent out of shape more so than it already was.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Bonnie stammered "It's j-j-just-"

"Just what?! What do you possibly argue about at this hour on a Monday morning to make me mad enough to get out of-"

He then saw her eyes fixate upon him. He felt as if he was still looking at the original Freddy, who demanded upmost respect from everybody.

His golden eyes met her blue ones. And instantly, her gaze transformed from what was a look that made Foxy feel like her icy blue eyes could pierce through his soul, were now a warm and smoothing sky blue of a clear noonday sky.

"Oh…Er…..Um…..my apologies…." She said, turning a bit red. "I…I didn't know you were awake Mr.…."

"Foxy," he said "My name'd be Foxy. And none of that mister stuff. But ye can be free to call me captain. "

"Foxy," She chuckled "Such a clever name…."

He was surprised by how different she sounded. Compared to how she originally sounded before she had met him, she seemed to be a polar opposite of the Franny that he had met mere seconds ago.

"Oh where are my manners?" She said "My name's Franny; Main stage manager and singer,"

"Nice to meet ye Franny,"

She gave him a good strong handshake, far stronger that Foxy had expected she would give.

"So…are you really active and alright?" She asked

"I think I'd be," he said "I mean, I feel like I usually do, and I'd not be forgettin anything, so I guess I'd be okay,"

"Good," She said "Cause I want to ask you something,"

"Yes?"

Franny twirled some of her messy hair, like somebody admitting a bad grade to their parent, before she said something

"I don't mean to really bother you, but can you tell us about how you had gotten here?"

Foxy grew a bit still at what she had said.

"I'd….I'd be no good at storytelling," He said

"No good?" Bonnie said "You just gave one of the best introductions I ever heard!"

"That was only a few sentences," Foxy said "And besides, that'ed not be the first time I did that introduction,"

"So what? I don't really mind if you're a little rusty, "

"Ye don't?"

"Not really," She said "And besides, you can always get better,"

He was about to retort, until realized that he couldn't really think of anything to retort.

"Dang….." He said "Ye can win an argument well lass,"

"Eh, I've had some experience," Bonnie said "Just talkie whenever you're ready. And don't worry, I don't mind waiting."

He didn't really know if he could say this story without his emotions getting the better of him.

 _Ye can do it old lad,_ He told himself _besides,_ It's _probably better if I get it all out of me system…._

Foxy found his voicebox suddenly sounding harder to form words, but nonetheless, he did with as much stupid bravery as he could manage begin talking.

"Do you want the whole thing?" He asked

"Whatever you want," Bonnie answered "Personally I don't mind but as long as I get the idea of what happened,"

"And you Chi?" He asked

"For once in my life, I agree with Bonnie," She said

"Aww….that makes me feel _so_ much better." She added

"Franny?" he asked

"Whatever makes you comfortable," She yawned "Just…wake me up if I fall asleep on accident."

"Well….alright then." He said sitting on the end of the workbench. "Gather around, I'd not be sure if me voice is strong enough to reach ye,"

The three sat in a semi-circle around the metal workbench looking at him.

He felt like he was back in pirate's cove again. Only, this pirate's cove wasn't nearly as tropical and was surrounded by three beautiful grown women instead of a bunch of kids.

 _Don't be scared_ He thought _Just talk…._

He took a breath, and then started to talk.

"So here's how I ended up at this place…."

He told them everything. The plane trip, how he had been dumped out like luggage, his survival on the island with the only friend he really had for quite some time, the building and frequent re-building of the raft by the mysterious arsonist, the journey he took through the storm, then the land and finally….

Foxy wasn't sure about this next part. He almost wanted to cut it out, pretend it didn't happen so that way he didn't have to feel that way again….

 _They want the truth._ Foxy told himself _And remember, a pirate never lies_.

Bound by both his code of honor and the curious eyes of the three women, he continued. He told them about how he had finally made it into the restaurant, only to find out that the one, whom he loved for the first time in a long time, was with a new model.

"Dang…" Bonnie said un-humorously "That's rough man,"

"I don't understand why somebody would do that!" Chi outburst "I mean, _I_ wouldn't do that to you…"

He could see that this situation might just get out of control fast.

"I mean, do you blame her or something?" Franny asked "Not that I don't mind lightening some punishments, but she _did_ abandon you and to be honest, I would consider keeping you a few days just to-"

"She didn't abandon me," He interrupted.

His statement created a heavy silence.

"But you said-"

"What I said was that she was with a new model, a _newer_ version of me."

The trio made an _Oh…._ Expression.

"So…you were replaced?" Chi asked

The sound of that question caused Foxy to inhale sharply like he had re-opened a wound.

"To be honest lassies," he continued holding in"I don't even really blame her all that much."

"You don't?" Chi asked

"Not…not really lass," He answered "To be honest, I think she'd be alone, worried, maybe even having problems fussing over me…."

He trailed off. Pirates weren't suppose to cry. Yet here he was, about to.

 _Pull yourself together…_ Foxy thought moving on to more positive thoughts and fought to keep his tears inside.

"Maybe it'd be better that if I'd be with ye guys."

The trio seemed more relaxed now that he had explained his logic.

He continued on, telling them about how he wandered around the streets, buildings, all that fun stuff for who knew how long before he finally found this restaurant.

"…and after that, all I remember is that there'd be nothing more except for me back hurtin'"

The three looked at Foxy with a quizzical expression. About three seconds later, Bonnie was the first one of the three to speak up.

"That's it?" she asked like an unsatisfied movie fan.

"Pretty much…"

"Well…okay then," Bonnie said

"I thought the story was good," Chi said

"Really?" he asked

"Of course I. I almost cried at that part where…um….I think you know which part,"

Foxy felt his heart, or that thing in his chest that felt like a heart, flutter for a little bit from what Chi said

"Eh, I'm still a bit skeptical that all of that," Bonnie said

Her statement caused almost instant silence.

"Skeptical?!" Franny asked "How on earth can you be bloody skeptical?! He just described everything that happened to him for the past few months?!"

"I don't know Franny," Bonnie said "I mean, it _is_ a pretty good story, but it seems a bit…fake. I mean if we had somebody _else_ who was with you who could prove that you actually rode _through_ a hurricane, I might be able to accept that _all_ of that happened."

"Perhaps I can help,"

Foxy saw at the entrance of the doorway, there was a tall bear, looking more animal-like than human like. His fur was yellow and where there should have been black socket less eyes with faint white pinpricks, there were two bright green eyes.

"Goldie?" Foxy asked

"Miss me?" He asked

"Oh! Uh…Goldie…." Franny said turning a bit red and covering her pajamas over her with the blanket-w-what are you doing here?"

"Eh, I got bored of teleporting. It's only fun for so long…anyway, how are you doing Foxy?"

"Oh, fine lad," He said "It's just that Bonnie doesn't really think that we'd done what we did,"

Goldie gave a raised eyebrow at Bonnie

"You really don't think that it happened?"

"Not really," She said

Golden Freddy only let out a sigh.

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't have believed it either if I wasn't there."

"Wait, so all of that actually happened?" Bonnie asked

"Before I met you fine ladies, I was a lifeless costume that didn't have an endoskeleton." Goldie Said "I think the fact that I'm standing up gives pretty good evidence that all that crazy stuff _did_ in fact happen."

She shrugged "Okay, totally believed you, never doubted one bit."

"No you didn't!" Chi outbursted

Foxy sort of tuned out of the argument after that, his thoughts beginning to feel that there was something, that maybe there was still time to do _one_ more thing….

"Hey Franny," he asked

"Yes?" She asked separating both Chi and Bonnie from each other.

"Do ye mind if I sing with you, or at least play in the band on stage

He wasn't entirely sure how she would respond. From Freddy, he knew it was an automatic  
"No," but he was curious to see if Franny would follow the same patter.

She gave a blank expression of unpreparedness with her blue eyes.

"Um…Okay I guess,"

"I mean, I'd be okay if I'd be outside doin- wait-Really?"

"I mean I don't really mind," She said "It might get a bit more cramped than it already is, but I think we can manage."

He didn't really know what to say.

"Ye'd be one of the best,"

"Yes," She said "Yes I am,"

Suddenly, a loud and familiar noise was heard throughout the resteraunt: the sound of a bell chiming.

"It's almost six already?!" Franny said "Oh man! So much time and so little do!...wait, reverse that…."

"Um…Franny," he asked "Do ye "Mind if I speak with Goldie for a little bit?"

"Sure thing," She said a bit panicked, trying to shoo Bonnie and Chi out of the spare parts room and onto the stage "Just make it before people enter the building, okay?"

"Oka-"

Suddenly, he felt Chi bump into him. Yet in the bump, he saw a quick movement out of the edge of his vision and , he felt her soft feathered fingers slip into a slot between his neck and shoulders and retreat as suddenly as it came.

"Wha-?"

"That's for later if you have some spare time," She said with a little grin before leaving the room with a freaking-out-Franny.

He looked curiously at his shoulder and stuck his fingers into that slot. He then pulled out a folded pink note that read _To Foxy_ in elegant but readable cursive. He looked around for any prying eyes before he unfolded the pink slip.

The note read _Mind if we_ meet _in the kitchen after hours?3 -Chi_

He wanted to tell her what he thought about the idea, but she wasn't in the room.

 _Maybe later…._

"Foxy?" Goldie asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Foxy said, stuffing the note back into his costume.

"You...wanted to talk to me?"

"Yea lad," Foxy said sitting down. "I…I just need some encouragement lad,"

"Encouragement "Why would _you_ need encouragement?"

"To be honest, I….I…."

"Are you scared?" Goldie asked

"What do ye think? I haven't performed in front of a child in years, and I _really_ hope I don't screw up again. I'd just be havin' trouble remember some lines that's all…."

"Look Foxy," Goldie said "In the few months that I've known you, your _way_ braver that you cut yourself out in your pirate stories,"

"Y-you know about me stories?"

"Listened to them behind your curtain."

"So It'd _not_ be AC that kept making that curtain wave!"

"Yeah…that was me." He admitted "But listen, you rode through a freakin' _hurricane_ , not to praise you, but pirates wouldn't have the guts to be able to _think_ about doing that,"

"Aw shucks lad…." Foxy said "But this'd be different? What if I mess up like I'd had in 87?"

"They're just kids Foxy," Goldie said "And besides, It's not like these kids know you anyway, so what do you have to lose?"

Foxy let out a little laugh. He had almost forgotten about that little detail.

He couldn't help but feel a good feeling come over himself.

"Oi Goldie," he asked

"Yes?"

"I'd not be meanin' to burst ye bubble, but do ye have somethin' with Franny?"

He was silent before looking at him with his grass green eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out,"

Foxy let out a little laugh.

"See ye on stage lad,"

"Same here old friend," Goldie said

The left the empty kitchen and began they're walk to the show stage. The layout was similar to the original pizzeria that he had lived in, with the exception of there being a little less grey, navy blue, and mold for a little pinker, green, and other neon colors.

Franny, Bonnie and Chi were on the show stage getting ready. Franny with a microphone standing to her height, Bonnie tightening her guitar strings, and Chi cleaning some party tables and getting on the stage.

He moved on to the show stage: which for the most part looked exactly the same as the original stage over at Freddy's save for a few new colors that Foxy hadn't really seen before.

"You stand here," Franny said pointing at a spot to the right of Chi.

He stood right between Bonnie and Chi. Weather this was Chi's doing to get him near her or Franny who felt that there needed to be a barrier

Time seemed to melt away, since there wasn't a lot activity that day. Which was good, since Foxy found himself reciting his introduction and lines mentally in his head. He practiced until noon, when he began hear voices children, at least twenty, race down the hall and into the main stage.

A crowd of children, larger than he had ever seen, enter the room, and they all began to yield to Franny's gentle yet bossy voice.

"Children children, No do _not_ eat that Play-doh! Anyway, I would like to introduce a new and rather brave friend of ours who just returned from the sea, give it up for Foxy!"

He could feel twenty pairs of eyeballs gaze at him. No more time to practice his lines in his head, now was _his_ time. And there was nothing on earth nor in the known universe that could stop him except for a ball of fear growing in that area that would have been his stomach.

 _Well…No going back now….._

He swallowed the ball of fear growing his stomach and for the first time in years, Foxy spoke to a child.

"Ahoy maties! My name'd be Foxy, the legendary pirate fox! And ye best be listen to me lads and lassies or ye may find yerself walkin' the plank!"

 **The end.**

 **Sorry if this was really long and took a month to update m8s, mainly, I've been bogged down in exams and other homework that's pretty much made writing impossible with the exception of a few times in the early morning and in the late night (And occasionally on the bus ride home)**

 **But I must say, I'm glad I wrote this story, or at least, I won't be haunted by the pending status of "In Progress" whenever I look at it.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. I'm grateful for your patience and dedication. Hopefully, I'll write more stories (Which will most likely happen.) But for now, I'll mainly focus on finish up my other stories before I write some new ones.**

 **So, Peace out, Adios, or whatever you consider goodbye, or at least, until next time :)**


End file.
